


Overshadowed Emotions

by LoreWitch



Series: Consumed by Shadows [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adventure, Can they save Della?, Can they save Lena?, Duckworth is pretty cool, Emotional bonding, Fighting, I should be working on my original work, Music inspiration, Scrooge is conflicted, This one may be longer than the last, Webby is having a emotional breakdown, What is Beakley doing?, fragments already written, humor (little bit), lost on a island, this may be a bit more OOC than my last fanfic, this may take longer to finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 42,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreWitch/pseuds/LoreWitch
Summary: After the events within the Shadow Realm, Webby is more determined than ever to free Lena from the Shadow Realm. The triplets, Scrooge, Donald, Beakley and everyone else are on board. But, when a transmission comes from the moon revealing Della is alive, Scrooge is torn. Webby is torn herself and finds herself keeping secrets from everyone which drives a wedge between her and the boys. At a breaking point, Beakley sends them all on a small trip. But a nasty crash causes them all to be separated in more ways than just physical. As Webby struggles to come to terms with what she has caused, it is revealed that she has far less time than they all thought. As they wander, all come to some decision regarding to what she has done, and not all decisions are good. A lost enemy returns and an island full of mystery and magic leads Webby on a journey to find her choice. She must take a difficult path to find a way to help her best friend and family.....even at the cost of herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo all! I have returned for a bit!! I'm so glad for the reviews I recieved so thank you all for your positive comments! I must admit I am struggling a bit with this fanfic and it has become a bit bigger than originally intended. One side means that YAY you get more than the last story! Sad part is this may take a bit longer for me to dish out! Also, I'm going to some job interviews the next few weeks so I may be MIA for a bit! XDDD Don't hate meee. But I will try to get as much out as I can. I'm also working on other projects which also causes a delay on posting. So, my apologies in advance. Being a adult is harrrdddd...I have most things planned out, just filling in some holes...XDD. I do love and appreciate all comments I receive. I love you guys! I hope you love this journey Webby takes and I will try to add more humor but this piece is becoming a bit more dramatic than the last fanfic. Things are getting good. Also I tried to keep characters intact but sorry if one or two seem a bit out of character. This piece from now on breaks from the original series and is now considered its own AU. Anyways, enjoy this new chapter to the Consumed by Shadows series! I'll also try to reply to posts on here this time, especially if people have questions. Once more, love you guys!
> 
> Lore out!

* * *

 

 

The door to the dark room creaked open, a small dark figure stood before the room with a determined face. Tossing her backpack lightly to the side, Webby Vanderquack closed the door behind her and slowly made her way to her bed. Her limbs ached, her mind was a little on the fuzzy side. But she knew she couldn’t stop yet. Her bed was nearby and she knew she really needed some shut eye. The clock near her bed were blazing the time. 3:30 A.M.

She was out nearly all night again. And to make things worse there was an adventure tomorrow. Scrooge was taking everyone out again for a crazy few days. Webby had to be ready, maybe she could sleep more on the plane.

Letting a yawn escape from her beak, she finally made it to her bed. Stumbling onto it she barely managed to shut her eyes before they snapped open. A familiar feeling began to strangle her chest and she turned on her back, slowly letting the panic attack take over. She could feel shadow tentacles wrap around her chest, her arms, her legs. Everything was feeling like it was choking her. Her breathing began to speed up, whimpers escaping from her as she frantically tried to keep telling herself it wasn’t real.

_It’s not real….it’s not real…._

_It’s just my minds reaction to two months ago. C’mon Webby snap out of it!_

Slamming her eyes shut she tried to will her body to relax. Repeating the mantra of _It’s not real_ over and over she slowly began to even out her breathing. Slow breaths, in and out. She needed to take control back over her own body. Opening her eyes, she frantically looked around and found something. Her Quacky Patch doll. Reaching for it, she grabbed it and frantically focused on it as an anchor. This was real, this was now. She wasn’t in the Shadow Realm, she wasn’t going to die. She was here, at home safe in her bed.

Feeling herself finally relax, the phantom shadows released their hold on her body. She gasped and panted, shivering slightly at the experience she had been having since the incident at the temple two months ago in the Amazon.

Releasing her hold on the doll she briefly wondered if she should go wake someone up. But that thought quickly fled. It was so late and frankly she didn’t know what to tell the others. Phantom shadows are haunting her? Okay not the weirdest thing they probably have heard. But the last thing she wanted was others knowing that she was weak. They had seen enough of that two months ago. Clenching her fists, she groaned.

She hated this. When she wasn’t adventuring, doing her homework, researching a way to save Lena….she was fighting nightmares. She had hoped that they would have fled the more time passed. Instead it seemed like these nightmares were becoming quite the hassle.

As her thoughts drifted off, she began to finally fall asleep. She only prayed the nightmares wouldn’t return. Soon she fell into a deep sleep with no dreams.

Sadly, her door slammed open only two and half hours later, causing her to sit straight up in her bed. Her arms already in a defensive position.

“RISE AND SHINE SLEEPING BEAUTY ITS TIME FOR ADVENTUREEE!” Dewey announced, his brothers on either side of him. Huey had the decency to look worried for entering Webby’s room without knocking.

Louie was just checking his phone, looking about as awake as Webby felt.

She felt her heartbeat slow down and her posture relax as she realized it was just the triplets. “Guys?” She rubbed her eyes, showing signs of exhaustion as she got out of bed. “What are you doing up this early?” She yawned.

“Webby!” Dewey bounded over like he had 4 cups of coffee. “Aren’t you excited about this adventure?”

Webby grinned at her best friend. “Yeah of course I am!” her cheerful personality was activated and to be fair they had been waiting quite a few weeks for this adventure. Laughing, Dewey grasped her arms and spun her around, causing her to giggle and get rather dizzy. Once he let go, she struggled to stay standing and Huey grasped her shoulders to steady her.

“Dewey don’t be so reckless!” Huey chastised while making sure Webby wasn’t feeling ill after that.

Still half laughing, her eyes not opening because she felt as if she would vomit. Webby grasped her knees and took a few calming breaths.

“Whoops got carried away.” Looking sheepish, Dewey brushed a hand through his feathers on top of his head nervously.

It was then when Louie glanced up, took one look at Webby and knew. She happened a glance back at him and then swiftly turned back to Huey and Dewey who were arguing about something.

Louie eyed her with a raised eyebrow and slowly went back to his phone. “Can we wrap this up? I have a treasure with my name on it waiting for us in…..where are we going again?”

Dewey raised a finger and opened his beak to explain where they were going, then paused and a look of confusion spread across his face. “You know I don’t really remember..”

Webby was getting ready. She made sure to grab her clothes and change in her bathroom while the others chatted in her room.

“You two..” Huey sighed and shook his head. “Okay, I’ll brief you both on where we are going..”

While the group seemed busy, Webby glanced at herself in the nearby mirror. Her mind started to wander a bit, thinking about Lena and what had happened in the Amazon. She didn’t like reliving those moments in time. The fear of almost dying had really gotten to the young Duckling. Never in her life had she felt that suffocating emotion. True to her nature she had pushed it away, hiding it within the deepest recesses in her mind. There it had to stay, Webby had no need of those emotions. Especially not in adventuring and exploring. Everyone counted on her to be the steadfast Webby who could save the day. Webby who wasn’t afraid of anything. And she wasn’t. Staring hard at herself in the mirror she took a shaking breath and spread out her arms, now fully clothed and ready for the adventure.

“It’s okay Webby, just another adventure.” She gave the mirror a bright smile.

A knock at the door nearly made her jump. “Webby you still in there? Were ready to go!” Dewey called from the other side.

“I’m coming!” Webby quickly grabbed a few things and opened the door with a grin. “Let’s head on out!”

Grasping Dewey’s arm Webby pulled him behind her as they met up with the rest of the group near the front door.

Everything would be fine.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything is not fine.

Everything is far from fine!

“Webby look out!” Dewey yelled, fear laced his voice as he launched himself into her, knocking her away before the chimera took a bite out of her. Together the duo tumbled on the stone tiled floor. Dewey hissing as his back made contact with the rough cave wall.

When Webby opened her eyes she noticed Dewey’s unconscious form next to her, a gash on his forehead. “Dewey..” Webby grit her beak and turned back to the chimera who was now distracted by Scrooge and Louie while Huey was running towards Webby and Dewey.

“Webby! Are you okay?” the red clad triplet asked worriedly.

“I’m fine, but Dewey..” Webby worriedly glanced down at the duck in blue and Huey’s face turned to pure worry as he grabbed the first aid kit and began to work on Dewey.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Huey smiled. “Don’t worry Webby Dewey’s okay, just-Wait, Webby?” He noticed that the duck girl was no longer by their side.

Running at full speed, Webby clenched her hands into fists and launched herself at the Chimera.

“Webby?!”

“Lass?!” Were the concerned voices of her family.

Despite the slight shaking of her body, despite the fears forming below the surface. Webby managed a kick to the Chimera’s face and sprang away before it could claw her with his tiger like claws.

Landing on her feet, skidding a bit from force. She quickly looked around for anything to trap the beast.

Smirking she dodged another roar and claw from it. “C’mon kitty-parrot-crocodile type thing!” she taunted and quickly turned around and began running further into the cave.

She briefly thought she heard the cries of her family, but she continued to run, leading the beast away from those she cared for most in this world.

While still thinking of how to defeat this chimera, suddenly the earth before her dropped out.

Skidding to a stop before the cliff, she spun around. The Chimera was slowly stalking her now, knowing she had nowhere to go.

Her back and feet were a mere inch towards the edge.

And then the others burst in behind the Chimera.

Scrooge surveyed the scene and his eyes widened. “Webbigail, do not move!” He ordered.

Webby swallowed hesitantly. “No worries about that.” She joked. It was pretty much impossible unless she wanted to become dinner or a pancake.

Huey had Dewey’s arm around his shoulders and was supporting him. Dewey was now awake and looking at the scene with slight worry but mostly pain.

Louie was trying to think up some way to get rid of the monster.

Scrooge was trying to inch around the beast, who was now growling at them all.

Webby was teetering on the edge of the cliff, knowing she should move. But what if when she did the beast attacked her? Or them? Would she be able to save them?

She could feel her brain becoming overloaded which was not a good thing. Too many things could go wrong. She had to figure out a safe way to-

It was too late.

Webby’s eyes widened in shock as the beast launched himself at Scrooge who was trying to reach her. Everything was like in slow motion for her. Watching in horror she found herself planted in place. Despite her frantic mind commanding her to move she just couldn’t.

The triplets also looked on in horror as Scrooge hit the ground with the beast on top of him. Using the cane he tried to beat at the beast.

She heard several voices at once and suddenly it was harder to breathe.

Huey happened a slight glance at Webby at this moment and saw the tell tale signs of a panic attack on her face. This shocked him because Webby was the most level headed of them all.

“Webby! Snap out of it and help Uncle Scrooge!” Huey yelled, trying to will her out of her catatonic state.

But it seemed Webby was too lost in her own head at the moment. Hearing Dewey let out a panicked cry, Huey’s eyes turned back to see Louie starting to pelt the beast with rocks to distract it.

Muttering some choice words at his brothers’ stupidity he grabbed a few of his own. Dewey, who was now able to stand on his own did as well and all three boys began to throw rocks at the beast.

It spun at them, growling and eyes bright with anger.

This gave Scrooge the chance he needed. Using all his strength he planted his feet firmly on the monsters chest and used all the power he had to shove it away.

Letting out a surprised growl, the chimera was sent tumbling towards the cliff.

Right towards Webby who was still looking rather lost.

“Webbigail! Jump!” Scrooge yelled but Huey knew that his words wouldn’t reach her in time. Running towards her, Huey grasped her arm, yanking her away from the edge as the Chimera careened off it and down the drop below.

The two stumbled to the ground with Huey above her. She had never felt so vulnerable as in that moment. Huey was breathing hard looking down at her. “Webby are you okay!?”

She looked up at the oldest triplet and for once didn’t know how to respond. But she slowly calmed down and looked up at the worried face. Scrooge and the other two ran to them too.

“I’m okay.” Webby managed a smile to Huey. “Thanks.”

Scrooge, battered and wincing as he walked reached the two, sighing in relief.

 

* * *

 

Webby couldn’t look at them in the eyes as they celebrated the defeat of the Chimera. Together the group got the treasure in the cave before meeting Launchpad outside. On the plane ride home, Webby was staring out the window, thinking.

The triplets were talking among themselves but Louie glanced back at Webby as did Huey cautiously. Only Dewey seemed semi oblivious, although he noticed his brothers were a bit distracted.

“Hey…guys?” Dewey asked, grabbing the others attention. “Whats up? You both seem a little distracted.”

Louie opened his mouth, paused and gave Huey a side glance. Huey nodded.

“Well.. its just that have you noticed anything odd with Webs?” Louie asked.

“Webby weird or different kind of weird?” Dewey asked.

“Different kind of weird.” Huey answered.

“A little.” Dewey confessed. “But I figured it was just because of….well everything. Losing Lena, the whole thing in the Amazon.. I mean..”

“Did you notice she froze in the cave?” Huey asked the other two and both frowned, thinking.

“You are right she did.” Dewey realized with slightly wide eyes. Turning around he ran to Webby with the others following.

“Webby!”

Said duck had her arms wrapped around her legs as she stared outside. But at the yell of her name, her head spun to see the triplets walking towards her. She gave them all a bright smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Guys! What’s up? That was some adventure huh? Dewey how are you feeling? Still hurting?”

Dewey ignored everything and grasped Webby’s hands in his own. “Webby! Are you okay?”

Webby, shocked by the others sudden outburst tried to pull her hands back but Dewey held firm. “What? What are you guys talking about? I’m fine. Its you who is injured Dewey.”

The blue duck shook his head. “I mean are you really fine? During that adventure you seemed…unwebby like.” Dewey didn’t want to comment that she had choked. It might make the female duck mad.

“What? What are you talking about. I’m always me Dewey.” She chuckled a little. “Did that tumble rattle your brain?”

“Webby, we know you have been sneaking out late.” Louie commented, approaching her from the side. At this, Webby froze. Dewey and Huey both glanced at Louie with semi shocked expressions.

“What are you..” Webby started, but Louie put a finger to her beak.

“Ah ah ah, Dear Webbigail are you trying to lie to me?” Louie smirked, crossing his arms across his chest and Webby faltered.

Instead she turned her face away. “Guys, I appreciate your concern but I’m okay.” She said softly.

“Lie.” Louie stated. He walked up to her and got into her face. “Did you learn nothing from the Amazon?”

“Webby.” Huey pulled his brother away, giving her a calm smile. “You know you can tell us anything.”

“Were family, and family sticks together.” Dewey added with a grin. “And if you’re hurting please share with us.”

Unsure of what to do, Webby started to wring her hands and bite her lip. She knew they were right. Maybe she could open up a little. She was just starting to feel like a part of the family. “I….I’m sorry… Louie is right, I have been sneaking out. I’m…trying to find some kind of spell to save Lena.” She confessed.

The triplets showed concerned faces.

“Webby you know doing magic behind Uncle Scrooges back is forbidden.” Huey stated, a hesitant gaze over to said Uncle who was snoozing away on the passenger side.

“But it’s the only way I can think of to save Lena.” Webby said.

“True.” Dewey nodded. “But learning magic could be dangerous.”

Webby steeled her thoughts. “I will do whatever I have to. I promised her.”

There was a pause as the triplets glanced at each other. All three turned back to Webby with smiles. Well Louie’s was more of a smirk.

“Were in.” Louie commented. “Anything you need, we will help you.”

Feeling a smile split her face for once in a long while. A true smile, she laughed and hugged them all. “Oh guys thank you so much! I don’t know what I would do without you!”

 By the time the group got home all were in better spirits. And when Mrs Beakley noticed the state the boys were in not to mention Scrooge, she glanced worriedly at her granddaughter. But she seemed the least wounded of anyone there. Scrooge met her eyes and tilted his head slightly. Together, while the kids went off to play Scrooge led Beakley to his office and locked the door behind him.

“Sir..” she started.

He sighed. “Well perhaps the silver idol of the Caverns of Corinth was an ambitious first outing…” 

“What. Happened.” Beakley’s voice was firm.

Letting out a grumble and wince, Scrooge sat down in his chair. “Well there was this Chimera…” he began.

“A chimera? What breed?” Beakley seemed curious.

“Tiger, Croc, parrot.”

“Interesting combination.” Beakley muttered. “So? Why are you all appearing as if the Chimera won?”

Scrooge winced a bit. “Well, we might have had a slight….snag.”

“Like?” With a raised eyebrow, Beakley crossed her arms.

Scrooge rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know how to say this without it sounding wrong, Webbigail, well she choked.”

This startled Beakley. “Webby? Webby does not choke. She knows about 45 different ways to choke others. But..” Then she paused. “Wait, could it be?”

“I’d be surprised if it wasn’t.” Scrooge lamented. “The poor lass never really dealt with the incident in the Amazon. She hasn’t told us what happened there either, within the Shadow Realm. Did she tell ye?”

Beakley pursed her lips. “The cliff-notes version I’m sure.”

Scrooge frowned and nodded. “I’m sure she is trying to deal with this her own way. But the lass may need some help.”

Beakley paused a bit. “I’ll see what I can do. Webby is strong. But at the end of the day, she is a little girl who has gone through so much too fast.”

“Aye, I only blame mahself for not talking to her sooner.” Scrooge sighed.

“And while it was to protect her, keeping her here without any knowledge of the outside world was a bit…much.” Beakley frowned. She turned and grasped the door handle. “Mr McDuck…..Scrooge.” She turned back to him. “Thank you for protecting my granddaughter.”

Scrooge gave her a genuine smile.

“22, she is not only yer granddaughter, but my grandniece as well. She is and always will be family. I love her like my own. If she ever wills it, she can change her name to McDuck.”

Beakley chuckled. “I’m sure she would love that.” She paused. “Is there any word on….”

Scrooge shook his head slowly. “Nay, no word from Gyro. But I feel he is working night and day for a solution.”

Beakley sighed. “I’m just worried…Webby’s been sniffing around.”

“Aye I’ve seen the dark circles myself.” Scrooge affirmed.

“I hope she doesn’t do anything reckless.”

Scrooge smirked wryly. “Why 22, she is yer granddaughter. It’s almost confirmed that she will.”

Beakley blew a stray feather from her face. “I was afraid you’d say that.” She frowned. “By the way, what happened with that other……situation?”

Scrooges’ face instantly shifted to uncertainty. “I’m…unsure.” He said hesitantly. “I’ve shifted everything to shadow research for now.” He stated. Surprised at this comment, Beakley frowned.

“Sir, are you sure?”

“I am.” Scrooge’s voice was firm. “I spent years searching for a ghost. Lena is real, I know where the lass is. I just need to get to her and make sure she has a home to come back to.” He sent her a smile. “Seems cut and dry for me. I don’t leave her in that horrid place any longer than necessary.”

“And what does Donald think of this?” Beakley asked, arms crossed.

Scrooge winced. “I haven’t…told him yet, But I’m sure he’d agree.”

“Scrooge…”

“22…” Scrooge sighed. “I’ll look into it after we bring the lass home.”

“I hope you are making the right choice..”

Scrooge waited until Beakley left his office before mumbling under his breath. “As am I..”

 

* * *

 

“So!” Webby clapped her hands excitedly. “What should we call our super secret mission?! I vote for Mission Midnight Shadow! It’s catchy and symbolizes what we are doing!”

Louie let out a dragged out yawn. “I vote for mission Late night nap, why do we gotta do this stuff so late anyways?!” he complained, flopping on her bed. He was lying on something oddly warm and comfortable. He snuggled into it.

“Uh, Louie?” Webby sounded a little worried.

“Mmm?” he mumbled.

“You’re lying on my skirt.”

Louie’s eyes popped open and he let out a horrified scream before rolling off the bed.

His brothers just laughed at the incident and Webby rolled her eyes.

“Now!” Webby grinned and unveiled the board she had created. “Gentleman! This is the Save Lena from the Shadow Realm board!” she displayed the board which had a picture of Lena in the middle. She connected it with a drawing of Webby with a sticky note saying “Best Friends” between the two. Another piece of yarn connected Lena’s picture to a drawing of the portal to the Shadow realm.

“Now what do we know about the Shadow Realm?”

“Not much, I mean you were the one most involved in that.” Louie shrugged and Dewey nudged his brother with an elbow, shaking his head rapidly and looking worried. He happened a glance to Webby. She looked a little shocked a bit, but then smiled sadly. “Ah that’s right.” Nervously tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear she stood on the balls of her webbed feet.

“You guys don’t really know what happened huh? I really only told Granny a bit of what happened.” Webby let out a small breath.

“Webby if you aren’t ready to tell us we understand.” Dewey said.

Huey nodded as well. “I understand how hard it is to deal with anxiety due to a terrifying situation.”

Clenching her hands into fists she shook her head. “No, its fine. I need to get this out anyways.” She met the triplets eyes. These three were the only ones she could really trust with most of the info she wanted to tell them.

“Um, well.” She brushed a hand nervously into her hair, resisting the urge to grab and tug at her white locks. “Where should I start?”

The three boys were thinking of questions to ask Webby.

“Well, I guess start from the top?” Huey commented. “What happened in the Shadow Realm?”

“Also, follow up question.” Dewey looked curious. “What do you think the Shadows are made of? What did you and Lena talk about? Ooo were there Shadow monsters?”

Webby laughed a bit. “Dewey one at a time!”

Louie suddenly looked up, met Webby’s eyes and asked. “What was it like being consumed by that shadow gunk?”

Huey and Dewey’s eyes widened as the oldest whacked the back of Louie’s head, then looked up nervously.

“Louie!” Dewey hissed then nervously looked at Webby.

Webby was attempting to smile, quickly erasing the look of shock she had a moment before. Nervously, she tugged at her bracelet.

“No no its fine…it’s a fair question.” She swallowed a bit. “Um, to answer in order I guess…well Huey a lot happened in the Shadow Realm. Got chased by a bunch of shadows of you guys…Lena led me to a place to hide. Dewey, we talked a lot about…..well just everything. I told her that you guys didn’t blame her for the events of the Shadow War. When I touched Lena she felt solid, but also a bit like Jello..so maybe Shadows are made some kind of matter. It can be tangible but I guess only if you have Shadow energy inside you.” She chuckled. “Also we talked about how I was feeling…cleared some things up I guess. Then the shadow energy from that world began to grab at me.” She shuddered. “As for your question Louie.” She met his eyes evenly. “It was terrifying. Like being grabbed by a squishy jellyfish in the ultimate hug of death!” She announced, standing up with one arm straight in the air. With a grin she jumped back down and hummed. “I mean sure, it was scary. But everythings okay now so whatever.” She rocked a bit with her hands wrapped around her knees. “But I don’t see how any of this will help us. The fact is Lena can’t leave without a body here.”

“So you think there’s a spell that can give her a body?” Louie asked, looking sheepish for asking the earlier question. Her answer kind of unnerved him.

“The question is how Magica did it before.” Huey pointed to them. “If we can replicate that then she can come back for good.” He smiled.

“Right, but we can’t exactly go up and ask Magica where she got the spell for that.” Dewey added.

“Besides, none of us know magic in general..” Louie added.

“I can handle that part. I’ve been really curious about magic for a while now.” Webby grinned. “I even read a couple books on it.”

“You aren’t gonna become a witch on us are you?” Louie deadpanned.

“No, of course not! But wouldn’t it be cool if something like that happened?!” Webby grinned, she ran around and grabbed a pen, flicking it into the air like a magic wand.

“Abra Cadabra!” She waved the wand with a laugh. “Expectro Patronum!” she pointed the wand at Louie, teasing him and laughing.

Dewey joined in her laughter and grabbed a pen too. Both began to pretend to battle each other with their magic wands while Huey and Louie watched with amused expressions.

 

* * *

 

Right outside was Donald, door ajar just enough to watch the kids play. He let out a relieved sigh and smiled sadly. He was relieved the group was acting normal. He noticed even before how different Webby was acting, quiet and withdrawn. The triplets seemed to feed on that energy as well. It worried Donald. He knew the events from the Shadow War and Amazon would take time to heal.

“Donald?” Mrs Beakley’s voice whispered in his ear.

He almost let out a large Quack! But Beakley put a hand over his beak and pulled him from the bedroom.

“Do I even want to know why you are sneaking around my Granddaughters bedroom so late at night?” Beakley raised an amused eyebrow.

Donald sighed. “Just checking on the kids. They seemed down earlier.”

“I see..” She eyed the room where she heard them playing and chatting.

“Well those kids are rather tough. They just needed some time to bounce back and work their minds  and hearts through this.” Beakley nodded firmly.

“Yeah.” Donald wouldn’t tell Beakley this, but he had a feeling Webby in particular still had many things to work out. But he didn’t want to worry the grandmother. Besides, he had the feeling she already knew.

“Right, Donald.” Beakley turned to him. “Scrooge wants to talk to you. So whenever you have a chance.” She nodded to him. Then went to Webby’s bedroom to tell the children it was time for bed.

Donald seemed confused. Why did Uncle Scrooge want to talk to him?

 

* * *

 

Making his way down the dark hallways, Donald managed a stifled yawn as he knocked and entered his Uncle’s private study. “Uncle Scrooge?”

“Donald?” Scrooge sounded surprised, then sighed. “Come on in lad.”

Closing the door behind him, Donald nervously tapped his fingers together as he walked towards his Uncles desk. “Mrs B said you needed to tell me something.”

“Right, right, have a seat.” Gripping the chairs arm, Scrooge steeled himself for a rather long and probably heated conversation.

“How are you doing lad?” Scrooge began after Donald was seated.

“Okay?” Donald answered confused. “Worried about the kids as well.”

“Aye as am I…which is why I decided something.” Nervously, his fingers brushed against the cool glass and plastic of his tablet.

“Which is?”

“I’m going to devote quite a sum of money and people on Lena’s situation.” Scrooge’s eyes locked onto Donald’s.

“Okay?” Donald paused waiting for him to say more. When he didn’t he continued. “I think that’s great. The sooner we can bring Lena from the Shadow Realm the better for everyone. That poor girl doesn’t deserve to spend any longer alone like that.”

Scrooge let out a breath and smiled weakly. “I’m glad you feel that way. I made a promise to the lass too. Two of them really.” He chuckled. “It really is time I live up to my name…But Donald…this means…” he tilted the tablet back up, showing the small amount of footage of the moon towards his nephew. “This means I canna look into the moon footage until after. I won’t split my team any thinner.”

Donald’s face turned to shock, then anger, then pain. He looked at the tablet and softly put his feathered fingers onto the glass. A tear slipped down his face and he really thought about what the other was saying. This was a hard choice. It was either the possibility that Della was on the moon, or saving Lena from the Shadow Realm. He stared hard at the glass before sighing and lowering his head.

“I still mean what I said before Uncle Scrooge.” He said painfully. “The sooner we can bring Lena home, the better.” He raised his slightly teary eyes to his uncle. “I don’t think I could face my sister knowing that I left a child alone in that horrible place.” She would understand he knew. Even if she was still alive, his sister would want this as much as he would. He could feel it. He set his eyes to determined. “We will do this after we save Lena right?” Besides…it wasn’t as if there was any real proof that his sister was on the moon anyways.

Scrooge nodded firmly. “Don’t you worry Donald we will see if these suspicions we have are true or not.”

Donald seemed relieved at this and gave his uncle a weak smile. “Thank you.”

 

* * *

 

Sighing as he glanced out the window of his limo, Scrooge watched as he inched closer to the Money bin. It was late, pushing almost midnight. But he had a few things to pick up from his office and to check on Gyro and how the situation was progressing. Ever since his under water lab had been destroyed by Magica’s shadows he had taken it upon himself to do his work at the money bin. Once he arrived there, with Launchpad crashing the car into a fire hydrant of course, he made his way up to his office. Opening the door, it creaked open with an ominous sound and cast a small amount of light in the nearly pitch black room. Flicking on the lights, he wandered to his desk and shuffled through some drawers.

“Curse me kilts, where is that..” Scrooge mumbled and growled.

“Sir?” A voice abruptly spoke from his door.

Jumping, he glanced back to see Gyro, his clothes in disarray. Bags were under his eyes, as if he hadn’t slept in days.

“Aye, Gyro. Just who I wanted to see, how are ye?” Scrooge quickly found the notes he was looking for and picked them up.

“Sir, I’m glad I caught you. I need to show you something.” Looking curious, Scrooge followed the man downstairs, about 20 flights of stairs mind you, to his lab.

There Fenton was snoozing away at his desk. It was covered in notes and graphs about the shadow Realm.

Before them lay a device that resembled a snow globe of sorts. Inside was a floating mass of shadow energy. It spun around the globe as if trying to escape its prison but had nowhere to go.

Connected to it were various wires and a tablet. It also had a few antenna sticking out from the sides.

Staring at the globe in awe, Scrooge pressed a hand against the tempered glass.

“Sir,” trying to catch the older ducks attention, Gyro picked up a few graphs to show him as well as some notes. “I’m afraid I don’t have very good news about the Shadow Realm situation. I’ve studied the samples I have collected and there seems to be some very unstable elements within the….substance itself. I’ve tried a few ways to solidify it into a body of sorts. But every time I try it seems to become unstable and…well that again.” Huffing, he set down the charts. “Also, it seems opening another portal to the Shadow Realm may be a bit difficult as well. The few we are able to create are small and only last a minute or so. I’m worried about making them any stronger.”

“Why?” Scrooge asked, not liking where this conversation was going.

“The bigger the portal, it becomes unstable. The situation at the Amazon would happen again and begin to suck in our entire world. The ancients had powerful magic for sure. I’m surprised the portal in South America didn’t suck everyone inside as well as the entire continent.” Gryo muttered with a raised eyebrow.

Scrooge didn’t like this at all. Clenching his fists he took a deep breath. “Well if it was easy I’m sure everyone would be opening portals to the Shadow Realm aye?” Frowning, he glanced at the charts and notes.

“Gyro, how possible do ye think it will be to figure it all out?”

“Sir?” Gryo frowned.

“A timeframe. When do you think ye can have a stable portal and enough knowledge about how Shadow Forms work?”

Gryo sighed, rubbing his eyes. “At the rate I’m going…probably seven months to a year.” He said with a shrug. “It’s not impossible Mr. McDuck, but there are precautions and variables I need to account for. You are asking to basically change one form into another. Only this isn’t turning liquid into a solid.”

Scrooge frowned at this. This wasn’t the answer he was looking for. He had hoped to get this done quickly and move onto the moon project.

But he sighed and slowly nodded. “Keep it up Gyro, if ye can have it done any sooner let me know. A bonus may be in your future.” He smirked, maybe some more money would help.

Gryo gave the older duck an incredulous look. “Right, well goodnight Mr. McDuck.”

As Scrooge began to turn around, a rustling of papers alerted him to the now awake Fenton. Or had he been awake this entire time?

“Wait! Dr. Gearloose! Aren’t you going to tell Mr McDuck about that weird message we got from the moon?!” Fenton's overly excitable voice shouldn’t have been this perky this late at night.

But the words the other spoke made Scrooge turn about face. “What?”

“Fenton!” Gyro growled to the intern, turning back to Scrooge with a passive expression. Still he had the decency to look a little guilty. “Mr McDuck, its really nothing to worry about…..”  he trailed off as Fenton brought a cell phone.

“Mr McDuck…after that video footage we also caught a voice transmitted through the old system.” The system that hadn’t been touched in several years.

As Fenton pressed the play button, Gyro bit his beak nervously.

There was a lot of static, including weird noises in the background. It almost sounded like a rhythmic thumping.

“…………Scrooge……..” Scrooges’ heart leapt at the voice. It was her. “……ship………lost…..trying to fi………miss………..home…..Boys……trying…… help.” that last word seemed to pierce the others heart. It had been years, but as he grasped at the cell phone with both hands tightly tears began to spring forth and he could feel his fierce resolve crumbling.

This was proof.

Della was still **alive.**

Finding himself at a crossroads once more, he slammed his eyes tightly shut and shook it slowly. Without so much a word towards the worried employees, he ran off with the cell phone back to Launchpad who was waiting to drive him back.

Well, not so much waiting as sleeping.

“Launchpad!” Scrooges cane whacked the sleeping man who startled awake.

“Drive me home. Now.” Scrooges’ voice was darker than the employee had ever heard it before. He may be a little on the dim side, but even he knew when Scrooge was like that he wasn’t messing around.

So they drove back and Scrooge went to his office, still clutching the phone in his hand and sat down. Resting both hands atop his cane, he lowered his head so it touched the back of his hands as he pondered where to go from here.

His mind sped a mile a minute, this seemed to change everything. Just hearing those words spoken it hurt to breathe. His confidence was shaken and his heart was being pulled in two directions. But as he slowly rose his head and glanced once more at the photo of his family, he could feel his mind settling.

“Aye suppose this is it then.” 


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby discovers that Della may be returning while at the same time trying to assure Scrooge and Donald she can bring Lena back herself. Scrooge makes a choice. Webby is lost and doesn't tell the boys. Her mind continues the downward spiral and she shuts everyone out. She can handle this alone, can't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Here's the next chapter for you all! I just went and did a interview today for a new job. Here's hoping things turn out okay! Anyway, Thanks again to those who gave me kudos and posted comments ^^ I hope you all enjoy this story as it progresses and while it's in the first few chapters I have some seriously epic stuff planned. Be excited! I can only hope it lives up to your expectations. Still its got some rough patches so bear with me until I can get some things figured out. Also I'm dying from this Ducktales drought. I seriously can't wait for the new eps. Are you guys excited? What do you guys hope to see in the next few eps of the series? Also what do you think is going to happen to Webby in this story? I'm curious to know! 
> 
> Lore out!

Webby awoke abruptly. Finding herself gasping, she sat straight up and looking around. Dewey had his head on her lap and by the look of his eyes still closed, he was sleeping peacefully. Glancing around her darkened room, she saw Louie at the end of her bed, hogging all the blankets. Huey was lying next to her, snoozing away on the bed with his back to her. How did she fall asleep with the Duck triplets?

She remembered them having fun with pens and then brainstorming ideas. But after that they all must have nodded off. She was sure it began with Louie.

She grasped at her shirt, heart pounding a mile a minute. What had woken her up anyways? She couldn’t remember the nightmare she must have had. It was somewhat a relief. With all her anxiety driven moments she didn’t want the boys finding out about her night terrors. It was just too embarrassing.

Glancing around her room she wondered if it would be possible to get back to bed. But she was alert and antsy so she figured that answered the question in of itself. Still, glancing down at the sleeping Dewey she wondered how she’d leave without awakening the boys. Finding no other option, she hoped that Dewey slept like a rock and carefully began to pull her lower half from under the male duck.

It was going good until she reached her feet and found that it would be almost impossible to escape without waking the other. Thinking up a quick lie, she shook Dewey’s arm softly and whispered. “Dewey, can you move? I have to go to the bathroom.”

Mumbling, Dewey barely opened his eyes and yawned as he turned, releasing Webby’s legs. Seeing him frown a bit, whether from the lack of warmth or being woken up Webby simply grinned and jumped from her bed to make her get away.

She still wasn’t sure where she was going. But she was awake, alert and curious. She quietly left her bedroom and wandered down the pitch black halls. The only light it seemed was coming through the windows of the full moon. Glancing out one of them, she briefly looked at the moon and then back down the rather ominous hallway. She swore she saw shadows dancing along the walls and that gave her a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Still she continued to walk down the hallway until she finally got to the stairs. Carefully she made her way down as she finally decided where to go. Where else when you couldn’t sleep?

Kitchen it was.

Once she finished there, she came out to see a figure walking up the stairs and down the hallway towards Scrooge’s office. Finding this odd, Webby tilted her head slightly and followed with the utmost stealth. Once the door opened and light spilled into the hallway though, she relaxed as she saw it was a obviously fairly tired Donald. He entered the room and closed the door behind him. She could hear voices.

Slinking up to the door she realized that they would probably hear her if she opened the door. Frowning, she looked around. Eyeing the vents she felt a familiar smirk overtake her features.

 

* * *

 

“Remind me again why you woke me up at the crack of dawn Uncle Scrooge?” Donald yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Its pushing five you know.”

“I’m sorry Donald, but this couldn’t wait.” Scrooge sighed. He hadn’t slept, this much was certain.

Frowning at the others slightly disheveled appearance, Donald took the seat before the rich duck.

“What’s wrong?” Donald inquired, feeling a little unease prickling at his insides. “Is it….the problem with Lena?”

A slight noise distracted the two ducks towards the vents momentarily. But once they heard nothing after, both turned their attention back to the other duck.

Scrooge shook his head slowly. “It’s not that exactly. Donald..” He looked up at the younger duck with weak eyes. “I need ye to take a listen to this…”

Pushing the cellphone to the other, Donald gave Scrooge a look before pressing play on the phone. At first he was confused.

But once he heard the familiar voice echo through the speakers, his feathers paled considerably. Eyes darting to Scrooge, then back to the phone, then back to the older duck Donald held his breath until the recording stopped.

“When was this recorded?” Donald finally asked.

Sighing, Scrooge rubbed his face. “Yesterday I believe. Fenton told me about it while I checked up on him and Gyro a couple hours ago.”

“Do you know what this means?” Donald looked torn between crying and smiling. He hugged the phone to his chest. “It means my sister is alive! She’s alive…and..”

“And…on the moon.” Gazing out the nearby window, they could just briefly see the sun rising.

Turning back to Donald, Scrooge sighed. “Now that we know this….we have to go rescue her.”

“Wait..” Donald stood up. “What about Lena?”

Scrooge frowned. “That…is complicated.”

Donald narrowed his eyes. “Uncle Scrooge..”

Scrooge grasped his cane tighter. “Oh blast it all! Gyro said that it could take him months.. probably more like years to get access to the Shadow Realm and find a way to make Lena whole within this realm okay?!”

Donald looked shocked at this news. “Are you giving up on her?”

“No, never.” Scrooge turned back to Donald. “But how can aye bring her back? It might take years to bring her back!”

“Like Della..” Donald stated.

Scrooge grit his beak and said nothing. “I have no choice. I’m splitting up my team. One will work on a ship to bring Della home.”

Donald’s eyes were shut tightly. “No, you can’t turn your back on that poor girl.” Opening his eyes he got in his uncles face and pointed a feathered finger into his chest. “You started this, you will finish it! No matter how long it takes. You are Scrooge McDuck and you need to start acting like it again!”

Scrooge frowned and clutched his cane tightly once more, shocked at the way Donald was acting.

“But, what about ye sister?” Scrooge looked lost. “Donald….I….”

Donald looked away. “Would Della really forgive us if we abandoned a child in the Shadow World to save her?” He clenched his hands into fists. “I want her back more than anything! But how can I…knowing that Lena, a girl we are now charged with is lost within the shadows?!”

A sudden slam, caused the two ducks to swing their heads towards the air vents where Webby was now standing.

“Don’t worry about Lena…” Webby stated.

“Webby?!” Donald was shocked.

“Webbigail what are ye doing?!” Scrooge walked over to the girl and dusted her feathers. She was covered in gray smudges.

Webby’s fierce eyes met the older ducks. “I said, I’ll take care of the problem with Lena.”

Taken aback, Donald frowned.

Scrooge seemed skeptical. “And how do ye plan to do this lassie?”

Clenching her hands into fists she met the older ducks eyes fiercely. With a smirk, “How do you think Uncle Scrooge? I am Webbigail Vanderquack after all. My Granny didn’t just teach me how to protect myself.” Crossing her arms, she took a step towards them. “Thank you, both for worrying so much about Lena. But, I feel I have to do this. If what you said is true, the boys need their mother. Della needs to come home.” She looked at Donald as she said this. “Huey, Dewey and Louie all deserve to have a mother figure in their lives. Dewey especially misses his mom so much. I want to give them this.” Sending them a wistful smile, she firmly nodded.

“Don’t worry Uncle Scrooge, Donald….I promise not to do anything reckless to save Lena. I won’t…run away this time. I know if I have your guidance you can help me achieve what is seemingly impossible.”

“Yer going to use magic aren’t ye?” Scrooge deadpanned.

Donald squawked in surprise.

Webby was shocked to say the least. “How did you know?”

Scrooge sighed. “It’s pretty easy to deduce. Without knowledge of science ye’d go for the next easiest pathway.”

Webby glanced away and wrung her hands nervously. “I know you don’t like magic Uncle Scrooge but I feel like it’s the only-“

Holding up his hand, Scrooge stopped her sentence and knelt by the young lass, brushing a hand through her hair. “It’s not that aye hate magic. It’s just so easy to use…ye take shortcuts. But sometimes when the long game isn’t worth it….magic is acceptable.” He smiled slightly. “That being said, magic is dangerous, more than often it requires a price. And while I detest shortcuts, I feel like we have little time.” Nodding slightly he turned back to Donald. The younger duck smiled and nodded firmly.

“So, lass ye have my blessing to explore my archive to see if there is a spell to bring her. But ye must promise me this. Once ye find it, bring it straight to me.” Scrooge was firm on this. “No trying it out on ye own. Aye must determine if its safe. Ye’ll be no use to Lena if ye are blown up after all.” He chuckled.

“Or sent to an alternate timeline where you end up knee deep in a war.” Donald muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at his Uncle.

Scrooge rolled his eyes. “One time Donald, I accidentally sent ye to a parallel world one time!...and if ye didn’t touch that blasted idol ye wouldn’t have ended up there.”

Webby was all smiles at their conversation. She was safe, she could explore at her leisure and find a spell to free Lena! Jumping around in excitement, Webby hugged both parental figure ducks and thanked them repeatedly as only Webby could. With that, a determined expression crossed her face and she ran out of the room.

Scrooge smiled fondly and watched her leave. But a sound Donald made turned his attention back to his nephew. With a sigh, he shrugged.

“Looks like Webby’s got us both beat. I know she will find a way to save Lena.” Donald had much faith in the young girl. Out of all of them, Webby was the most responsible and the most likely to get it done.

“Aye, that she is. Donald…about Della.” Scrooge started and Donald waved his hand.

“Do what you will old man.” The black and white clad duck nodded to his uncle. “I expect to be given updates on the progress. And I’ll be flying up to save her too.”

Scrooge’s eyes lit up and a fire once more burned within in. “Ye don’t need to worry about any of that.” Adjusting his top hat, Scrooge spun his cane and set it down. “The rocket will be done in two months time. Be sure of that.”

Donald couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter at those words. Two months, in a little past two months he could finally see his sister again.

He couldn’t help but be excited to start his day, even if he only had four hours of sleep.

Maybe luck was smiling on them all once again.

 

* * *

 

Webby made her way back to her room. But hesitated before she stepped inside. She wondered if the others were awake yet. Her hand was stilled upon the door knob as her mind was running a mile a minute.

“Webbigail. A word.” Scrooges’ words from behind her made her jump a bit. She turned around and saw the older duck looking a little exhausted.

“Sure..” Together the two made their way into a nearby room. “What’s up?”

“About Della, I think it would be wise to not tell the lads about this quite yet.”

“What? Why?” Webby asked, confused. “I thought this family was done keeping secrets. Nothing good ever comes from it.”

Scrooge sighed. “Aye, yes. But in this case something is bothering me. I don’t understand why we have this sudden news so soon. The chance Della is there is high, but there’s a lot that can go wrong. Also, there is a chance that Della is no longer alive.”

“But that recording..”

“Aye but that recording could have been made at any time she was stuck there. For some reason it finally reached here. Ye see what I mean? Until I’m absolutely positive it’s her aye don’t want to give them false hope. Do ye?” Scrooge smiled at her weakly. Webby understood, she slowly shook her head.

“I promise I will tell them once I know for sure she’s okay.” He gently set a hand on the young girls shoulders. “I know this is a big secret for ye to keep. I’m sorry to make ye do this Webby. But ye trust me don’t ye?”

Webby turned to Scrooge and gave a bright smile. “Of course Uncle Scrooge. I’ll always trust you.” Hugging him tightly she wondered briefly if this was the right thing to do.

 

* * *

 

After that talk, Webby’s mind was in chaos. Shaking her head slowly, she made her way outside the manor. Sitting on the steps, she watched the sun rise and stared at her feet. Propping her head on the palm of her hand, she kept feeling like what she was doing was wrong. But, she trusted Scrooge to know what was right. Was it right to give the boys false hope? Clenching her other hand against her chest, she briefly thought about her own past. The moment she learned about her own parents fate and how devastated she had been. All that hope had washed down the drain then. She couldn’t do that them right now. As she stared at her shadow, she reached out and brushed her fingertips against the cool cement where it was.

“Oh Lena, what do I do?” She whispered to her shadow. Since the events at the Amazon, she hadn’t seen Lena again. Her shadow remained her own and that left an uneasiness within her. Lamenting about the secret she now held within her heart wouldn’t bring either Lena nor Della back. Standing up, she glanced out at the city spread before her. Her eyes rested upon the money bin. The archive there held her answers. Of this, she was sure.

As she glanced back at the manor and looked down, frowning and clenching her hands at her sides. “I’m sorry guys…”

She ran and didn’t look back.

It was from then on, Webby was always at the archive. She would accept help from the boys of course, but it seemed as if she was trying to avoid them most of the time.

It was something all three were starting to notice. At times, she would have her head crammed in a book and wouldn’t answer their questions. Some meals she skipped completely and when Dewey tried to get her to eat she said she wasn’t hungry.

That wasn’t the only thing they noticed too. The bags under her eyes seemed to grow darker as each day passed.

Huey one time passed by her bedroom one night and heard a scream. Running inside, he noticed she had awoken from what seemed to be a nightmare. When he went to ask her about it, she blew him off saying it was nothing really. “Just a silly nightmare.”

Webby was going through something and even Beakley noticed her granddaughters increasingly worrying behavior.

 

* * *

 

Donald and Scrooge meanwhile were working on building the rocket. Gyro tried to talk Scrooge out of it being built in two months, but he would not have it. So having forced to ignore several safety protocols, Gyro was working day and night to built the craft.

Donald had been working non stop to help them he hadn’t seen the boys much. He felt sad about that, but he was working hard to bring their mother back to them. He figured the boys would be proud.

 

* * *

 

“I’m worried.” Beakley stated bluntly before Scrooge and Donald.

“What?” Scrooge frowned, while Donald yawned.

“I’m worried about Webby, she hasn’t been sleeping well and been devoting herself completely to bringing Lena back. It’s not healthy. Dewey stated she isn’t eating.” Beakley brushed a hand through her hair with a sigh.

“Did ye talk to her?” Scrooge asked carefully.

“Of course I have,” Beakley, exasperated slammed a fist onto his desk.

“But every time she simply says she is fine and not to worry. It’s rather infuriating that my own granddaughter won’t let me help her.”

Scrooge and Donald shared a look.

“Mrs Beakley, Webby might just be going through something. I don’t think you need to worry. She’s very capable.” Donald gave her a slight smile.

“Aye, that gal has her head on straight. Maybe she’s got a lead she wants to follow and is so excited about it she can’t sleep. Don’t ye worry. She will get her sleep and food in her. The boys wouldn’t let anything happen to her.” Scrooge said warmly.

It was true, the triplets and Webby had almost been attached at the hip now.

But she had been seeing her granddaughter alone much more lately.

Despite what the others said, she could feel it in her bones that something was wrong.

So as they dispersed she started to form a plan in her mind. It seems like an intervention might be in order.

“Oh Webby darling, it seems as if you leave me no choice.”

* * *

 

“Guys…” Dewey stood before his brothers, hands on his hips. “What should we do?”

His two brothers glanced up from their positions. Huey sat his Junior Woodchuck guidebook down and crossed his arms across his chest.

“About?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Webby.” Dewey stated and Louie gave a dramatic sigh, his eyes traveling back to his phone in his hands.

“Dude, look just give her space. Obviously, she doesn’t want us helping her anymore.” There was a hint of hurt in those words, Dewey gave his brother a sympathetic glance.

“Look I know what it looks like but I think she’s hiding something from us.” Dewey seemed determined.

“Even if she is, confronting her and backing her into a corner won’t make her tell us.” Huey reminded. “We all care about Webby but maybe leaving things as they are is really the best course for us. No use poking a bear.”

“A very angsty bear.” Louie added. “With fists that can punch through metal.”

Dewey frowned, glancing at the ground. “I guess.” He slowly smiled at his brothers. “I just don’t want her to feel like she has to do this alone.”

“She knows.” Louie commented. “Goodness knows you two have been joined at the hip long enough for me to be worried.”

“Worried? About what?” Dewey asked, confused.

Louie gave his brother a slightly sinister smirk. “Oh you know bro..”

“What? No I don’t know!” Dewey looked annoyed.

Huey rolled his eyes and put his book back up against his face, not wanting to get involved.

Louie chuckled and jumped up as his brother advanced on him. “Oh c’mon seriously? You don’t know?” His grin was positively wicked by now.

Dewey reached out to grasp his brother but Louie slipped from his grasp and danced out into the hallway. “NO! Now tell me!”

“Nope!” Was the green clad ducks answer as he bolted down the hallway with an irritated Dewey racing behind.

Screams of “Tell me!” and “Not on your life!” echoed throughout the hallway.

Webby didn’t see the two boys barreling through the hallway as she turned the corner. Eyes widening, the two boys failed to stop as they crashed into the young female duck.

Letting out a cry, Webby hit the ground on her back. The breath was knocked out of her as Louie landed on top of her, followed by Dewey.

It seemed as if she was slipping. Normally she would have been able to dodge the brothers easy. But even now she felt dizzy as the two were nervously speed talking apologies to her. They helped her up to her feet with worried expressions.

“Oh, don’t worry about it guys.” She said, her eyes finally able to focus on both brothers before her.

“Really Webby we should know better than to run through the hallways, what are we? Five?” Dewey mumbled that last part.

Louie was glancing at the female duck who seemed almost on the verge of passing out. “Webby? You ok?”

She blinked, trying to clear her mind and gave Louie a slight smile. “Yeah I’m fine!” But her peppiness wasn’t there. It seemed as if she was dragging herself.

Dewey and Louie’s eyes met and then Louie’s eyes narrowed.

“Alright, enough Mr. Nice guy.” Grasping onto Webby’s arm, his eyes widened as he could almost feel her wrist bone. Gripping a bit harder than he had intended, he ignored her wince as he began to drag her back to her bedroom.

“Ow! Louie what are you- let go!” Webby tried to pull her arm free.

But she couldn’t.

She had been using all her strength but nothing had happened. The shock of this alone caused her to obediently follow the youngest triplet as he led her back to her bedroom. Dewey was trailing behind, looking worried.

Once inside her bedroom, the boys locked the door behind them and Louie stood arms crossed.

“Webby, what is going on?” Louie demanded.

“What are you talking about?” Webby was rubbing her wrist and not meeting their eyes.

Louie gripped the sleeves of his hoodie tighter.

“Webs, we are really worried about you.” Dewey tried, walking closer to his best friend. He reached out and set it upon her head. That’s when Webby glanced up and realized something.

“Have you guys grown?” Webby looked at both of them, realizing slightly that they seemed a hair taller than her now.

“Wha, really?” It was then that Dewey noticed it as well. When had this happened?

But Louie wasn’t letting the conversation derail. “Nice try Webbigail.” He marched up. “I won’t be taking no for an answer. Why aren’t you eating? Why aren’t you sleeping right? Huey told us about the nightmare. What are you hiding from us?”

At that last comment, something within Webby snapped. “Nothing! I’m not hiding anything!” She said way too quickly.

Dewey was frowning now. “I thought we were friends.”

Webby glanced up.

“I thought that after the Amazon thing you would trust us enough to let us help you! But your just doing things on your own again! It’s always the same. If you really trusted us you wouldn’t be hiding things like this!” Dewey’s voice was rising as he could feel his own anger ignite. Louie looked a little shocked at what his brother said.

So did Webby. Blinking, her own anger began to flame as she blinked back tears. “What do you know about me? Why are you both acting like this? I am not hiding anything!” A lie. “I thought we are friends too but if you can’t trust me to do what is right where does that leave us? I can’t tell you guys everything even I have things I can’t so easily talk about.” She was resisting the urge to punch the boy duck in front of her. She never would in a malicious way, but Dewey was seriously starting to piss her off.

“Webby we are family! That means through thick and thin we trust and depend on each other! How can I believe that you are doing what is best if you won’t tell me?”

“Why do you need to know everything?” Webby countered. “I’m not like you three! I can’t share everything about myself to you!”

“Hey we don’t share everything to each other.” Louie commented.

“Stay out of this Louie!” Both shouted at the younger brother.

Rolling his eyes, Louie went to the door. “Listen when you two are finished with your married couple quarrel let me know.”

“Were not a married couple!” Both yelled as Louie left the room.

Dewey turned back onto Webby, getting into her face. “I trusted you with some of my most personal secrets! Why can’t you do the same?”

“Why are you trying to make me?! That’s not what friends do!” Webby pointed at the young duck and then crossed her arms across her chest.

“Because look at what it is doing to you!” He spread his arms out wide and grasped onto her hand, dragging her into the bathroom and making her look in the mirror. “Look! Look at what this is doing to you!” His eyes were glassy. He wished she could for once just see sense. “Even if you can’t tell me what is going on at least tell someone! I feel like I’m losing my best friend.”

And Webby did look. Her eyes widened at the dark circles underneath them, the fact that her clothes that once fit her now looked a little baggy, her hair frazzled and looked as if it hadn’t been brushed in days.

She was a mess.

Her lower beak quivered and she felt more tears come to her eyes.

She couldn’t do this.

Scrooges’ words echoed within her mind once more.

**_“I know this is a big secret for ye to keep. I’m sorry to make ye do this Webby. But ye trust me don’t ye?”_ **

Slamming her eyes shut, she grasped her hands together. “I….I do…”

“You do what?” Dewey inquired, he had his head tilted slightly and gave her a raised eyebrow.

At that, she snapped to attention and spun around, she was now in complete flight response mode.

“Hey- Wait no Webby-wait!” Dewey reached out to grasp her but his hand caught air.

Webby quickly found an open air vent and quickly ducked inside.

But Dewey was on her tail and wasn’t about to let her run away. Squirming inside the vent as well he followed her through the vents. “Webby stop! Let’s talk about this!”

She made a hard right turn and tried to tune out Dewey’s pleas.

 

* * *

 

“Webby! Wait-Ow!” Cursing her quick moves, Dewey lost sight of her for just a second and could feel his patience snap.

“FINE! Keep running away from your problems! See how well that goes!” But he instantly regretted those words he yelled and sighed, lying in the vent and groaning. Banging his head on the metal he wondered what he should do now.

Then he heard his Uncle Donalds voice. It was faint but he lifted his head up and started to crawl towards it. “Stupid Webby, maybe Uncle Donald might know what to do.” He just couldn’t understand why Webby was being like this. But he could see the pain in her eyes.

“……It’s almost done Uncle Scrooge.” Donalds voice became clearer and Dewey stopped, tilting his head to the side he crawled to the vent his voice came from.

“Perfect, thank ye so much lad for all of this. Yer help is much appreciated. I’m glad we will be able finally get this solved soon and bring her back.”

_Bring who back?_

“Hopefully.” Was Donald’s strangled reply.

“Donald?” Scrooge looked at his nephew with a worried expression.

“I was just thinking..if that recording was old. And all were doing is for naught.” Donald slumped into the chair of his office.

“Aye, you thought so huh?” Scrooge paused a bit. “That’s why I asked Webby not to tell the boys.”

Dewey’s heart stopped.

“Even if we have this recording of Della from the moon, there’s no proof that she is still alive…”


	3. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dewey confronts Webby about what he's learned, the ensuing fight causes both Webby and the boys much pain. Beakley makes her choice to send the children away both to heal Webby's heart and hopefully bring them all together again. But things don't go as planned, Both sides say hurtful words as the plane enters dark waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks again for all the comments I have received, I really appreciate the feedback XD. The story itself is shaping up really well and I can't wait to show you all the climax! But patience is key and we will get there very soon. I admit I did get a bit distracted with life and two songs I found in particular. One I based a One-shot on. However, I'm pretty nervous to show it. It does have a few character OC's in it and it is Ducktales related, but semi not? It's confusing. I'll post the link to the song itself but the title is " Getting Stronger" and the premise seems to me to be 3 enemies together working together to defeat a hero. I got a amazing battle scene in my head and well...off I went! XD. But I don't feel really comfortable enough to post it yet. Especially since I'm still so new to the fandom. I do have a few other AU's I'm working on too. But none are complete. I guess though I'd like to ask you all which of these AU's would you like to read? Maybe it'll inspire me to work on that particular story next after the Consumed by Shadows series.  
> I'll post the AUs at the end of the story in case no one wants to read this long note lol. Anyways, Here's the link to the song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6pp0kdfFzM0&list=RD6pp0kdfFzM0&start_radio=1
> 
> Epic, right? ^^;
> 
> Till then! 
> 
> Lore out!

Webby crawled to the darkest part of the mansion within the vents. Opening one to a long abandoned room. She hopped inside and sat in a corner, arms wrapped around her knees. Rocking herself a little, she hummed a tune from her past she remembered her Grandmother using to calm her down when she was little and easily scared of the dark.

Now the dark was the last thing on her mind. She didn’t know what to do. The boys knew something was wrong and they weren’t letting up on their questions. She couldn’t avoid them for much longer. She wanted to tell them. But she didn’t want to betray Scrooge’s trust. She had just gotten it back, his love. He allowed her to call him Uncle Scrooge and she didn’t want him to take that back again! But then again, she couldn’t help but feel her heart tug at not telling the boys about the possibility of their mom being alive on the moon.

Everything was just so complicated. What was she supposed to do? She understood both sides and couldn’t even make up her mind which was the right thing to do?!

This indecisiveness she knew would only hurt everyone around her, but what else could she do? Her mind was swirling so bad she could feel her breathing pick up and her panic attack starting. _No, not again!_

It was just like before, she could feel the shadows wrapping around her and trying to cease her breathing. Only this time her mind was in such chaos she couldn’t grasp onto anything solid. She felt like she was falling…falling deep within her own fears and subconscious.

_Maybe….it’s better this way…_

**_“Wow, I didn’t think you were this weak pink.”_ **

“Lena?!” Webby snapped out of it, back within the dark room. She had been grabbing her wrist so hard she saw a bruise when she removed her hand. Her breathing was settling down and her mind slowly clearing. What was that? Was that really Lena?

“Miss Webbigail?”

Webby jumped to her feet to see Duckworth floating there. “Oh, Duckworth. What’s up?” she asked with a slight grin.

He studied her a bit, eyes drifting from her eyes to her wrist she was now hiding behind her back bashfully.

“I was sent to find you, your Grandmother wishes to have a word with you. Although, I suggest to clean up to avoid any unnecessary…..problems.”

It was true, her skirt had been ripped in her haste to escape Dewey within the vents. She had a cobweb in her tussled hair and even she knew she had a thin layer of dust within her feathers. She probably resembled a gray duck now than white.

She chuckled a bit and nodded, twirling her hair. “Thanks, I will do that no worries!”

He glanced briefly once more at her and then nodded his head. As she walked past, he smiled a bit.

“You know….no matter what secrets you may or may not keep, family will always love you.” With that, he vanished. Webby spun around, tears forming in her eyes. Looking painfully away from where he was, she quickly wiped them away and ran back to her bedroom.

It only took her a few minutes to navigate back to her bedroom. She avoided everyone she could and managed to slink back within the room which was pitch black. She let out a relieved sigh and closed the door behind her.

Then her light flicked on.

Standing before her bed was Dewey, arms folded and an incredible look of anger on his face.

Webby felt her breathing hitch.

His arms were crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed and teeth clenched as if he was resisting the urge to do something.

“Dewey?” She looked concerned. “What are-“

“Where were you?!” he demanded, walking closer to her.

“I…”

“And no more lies! You will tell me what is going on right now!” Dewey pointed at her. “I know what you’ve been hiding!”

“W-what?! What are you talking-“ Webby felt herself backing up as Dewey approached her.

Suddenly the door behind them slammed open and Huey and Louie ran inside, closing and locking the door behind themselves.

“Guys?! Where have you been? Beakley’s on the warpath and- woah what happened to you?” Louie pointed to Webby who averted her eyes.

“That’s what I want to know.” Dewey walked past her and stood before his brothers, turning back to her and crossing his arms across his chest. “Why have you been lying to us?”

Huey looked confused. “Webby? What’s Dewey talking about?”

Louie frowned, closing his eyes slightly and crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the door.

Webby at first was silent, unsure of what to say.

“Look, I didn’t do it to hurt you. I was trying to protect you..” She said weakly.

“Protect us?!” Dewey raged. “This is about our MOM! You knew Scrooge found some kind of information on where she was…some rock solid proof that she may be alive! How is this trying to protect us?!”

Biting her beak, Webby resisted the urge to yell. After all, Dewey in some way was right. This was about their mom.

Huey and Louie’s expressions varied from shock to sadness to anger.

“Webby, please tell us..” Huey approached the girl. She looked as if she was going to run.

“I’m sorry okay!? Scrooge made me promise to tell you guys because he didn’t know if she was still there..” Webby sighed and fiddled with her skirt. “He didn’t want anyone to know until…he was sure.”

“Great well that answers everything doesn’t it?” Louie words were biting. He crossed his arms and glanced away, an incredible look of hurt on his face.

“Webby how could you keep this from us?” Huey seemed upset too.

“I didn’t want to!” She yelled desperately. Arms held out towards them she realized what she had said and was using all her self restraint not to cry. “I didn’t want to…” stating this more firmly, she lowered her head and pushed her shoulders up.

The silence between them was deafening.

“But you did.” Dewey accused, pointing at her. “You did and made this mess! You knew what would happen if we found out. That’s not what friends do….that’s not what family does!”

Huey noticed Webby trembling and was starting to think this was going to turn bad, fast. “Uh, Dewey..”

“I thought I made the right choice!” Webby yelled back. “I’m trying to figure this family thing out! Don’t think I don’t care about you guys!”

“Well you have a funny way of showing it! Its not that hard Webby, we always told you that we’d be there for you to open up to but even now you are keeping secrets behind our backs! Even you know that was wrong otherwise you wouldn’t have been so messed up now!” Dewey ranted.

Webby started. What he said was ringing a lot of truth to her and honestly, it hurt more than some of the other things he had said.

“You don’t really care about us otherwise you wouldn’t have done this!” That was the final nail.

“DEWEY!” Huey gasped and Louie didn’t say anything. He couldn’t even look at Webby right then.

The door slammed opened. “That will be enough of that.” Came Beakley’s icy voice.

The triplets instantly straightened.

Webby couldn’t help but let the tears flow freely even if she was glancing at her grandmother.

Beakley gave all of them a hard stare. “Boys, go to the living room.”

“But-“

“NOW.”

With that, Huey pushed his brothers out of the room. Beakley looked at her granddaughter with a small amount of sympathy and sighed. Lowering herself to her height she shook her head.

“Webby you shouldn’t let this get to you.”

“I…I know..” She wiped away her tears. “I have to be strong, right?”

Giving her granddaughter a small smile, she wiped away some dust from her face. “Yes, but remember its okay to ask for help if you are being overwhelmed.” Looking up, Webby’s eyes darted a bit. As if trying to sort something out in her mind.

“I’m…sorry.” Is the only thing her granddaughter said and Beakley sighed. “Go change, I need to talk to everyone about something.” She glanced at her granddaughter before she left. “Webby…know I do what I do because I love you with everything I am.”

“Granny?” Webby whispered, but the older duck had already closed the door behind her.

Once Webby had changed and rubbed the dust and cobwebs from her feathers she made her way to the living room where the boys were already waiting.

All three looked rather solemn and seemed to be lost within their own thoughts. Dewey had his arms crossed and wasn’t looking at Webby as she entered the room.

It was awkward between all of them and thankfully Beakley was right behind her granddaughter as she entered.

“Good good all of you are gathered. Please take a seat.”

Webby sat at the chair furthest from the triplets. She was rubbing her arm and wrist awkwardly.

“Alright. It has come to my attention that there is a lot going on within the home.” She glanced at her granddaughter and drifted her eyes over to the boys. “And it seems that secrets are being kept. However, the way they are being treated and revealed it seems are not being handled properly.” That last word sent a chill down Huey’s spine. Dewey however, seemed to be the only one not affected by Beakley’s words.

“It’s her fault for keeping these secrets in the first place.” He muttered, glaring hard at the window outside.

Sighing, Beakley glanced to her granddaughter who was looking away as well and biting the bottom of her beak. She was trying to not look guilty.

“It also appears to me dear, that you are not handling this situation with Lena well either.” Kneeling closer to her, Beakley reached out and turned her granddaughters head so it was facing herself. “I think you need a break from this. You need to rest and recoup your strength.”

“Granny, what are you saying?” Webby asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

Beakley sighed. “I am sending you and the boys on a vacation.” Both Webby and the Boys open their mouths. “This is not negotiable.” Instantly the boys closed their mouths but Webby jumped up.

“Wait Granny! I can’t leave now. I’m so close to finding a way to bring Lena back!” She grasped at her hand but Beakley sighed.

“And how close are you? Do you know anything?”

Webby opened her beak but nothing came out, she looked down and away.

“See? Webby I am doing this for your own good. Maybe you need a break. You can’t be strong for Lena and yourself if you are losing sleep and not eating.”

Alarmed that her Granny seemed to know what was going on she glanced up at her. But Beakley was just smiling down at her Granddaughter. “Please, do this for me. Okay?”

Webby could only nod since she couldn’t find a real reason not to at this point.

Then before anyone realized it, the kids were packed and loaded onto the plane.

As Launchpad took off into the sky, Webby pressed her hand against the glass watching her Granny, Scrooge and Donald wave to them.

But a glance back to the boys caused her to stare longingly at Duckburg as it vanished from sight.

This was going to be a long flight.

 

* * *

 

“22 are ye sure this is a good idea?” Scrooge mumbled, still waving as the plane took off into the sky.

“About Launchpad being the pilot? Heavens no..” A pause. “But the place they are going is safe enough. And its not far. This particular island will be just what they need.” She gave a soft smile.

Donald seemed a bit worried as well. The adults rarely let the kids go off anywhere alone. But even they knew they couldn’t join them at the moment. Besides, she knew they would be okay.

“Alright then, lets get back to work. Duckworth!” Scrooge yelled only for silence to answer back. He frowned a bit. “Where is that butler?”

Beakley smirked and shrugged. “Maybe dusting the roof?”

 

* * *

The plane was painfully silent. Launchpad himself felt like he was in the middle of a mafia war with the amount of death glares he saw being sent from both sides of the plane.

“Ah, this is your captain speaking. Who wants to watch an episode of the amazing Darkwing?” He smiled brightly at his passengers. Silence. “Ok then! Well start at the beginning! Ep 1 here we go!” He pressed play and the TV swung down from the ceiling. Still, the group ignored it, finding themselves still stubbornly silent.

Webby was staring outside the window, sighing and hoping that this “vacation” would end soon. She needed to get back and look further into helping Lena. Still… glancing back at the boys she felt like her heart was being pierced with three spikes. She knew that she had good intentions, but it seemed her keeping this secret hurt them more than anything else.

But that alone didn’t ease her own hurt and anger. The things Dewey said really hurt her. She couldn’t forgive him so easily. And to be fair, this was really her first real fight. She…wasn’t sure how to talk to them again.

Meanwhile the boys were strangely quiet and Dewey seemed to be pouting. Huey was eyeing his younger brother with slight worry. “Dewey..” he started.

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was going to say.”

“I’m not apologizing to Webby. I did nothing wrong!”

Huey raised an eyebrow.

“What?”

Rolling his eyes, Louie pressed a few buttons on his phone and turned to his brothers. “Look you all are being stupid about this. Let’s just accept it and move on okay?”

Both brothers turned to Louie with semi shocked expressions. But the youngest had his eyes stubbornly glued to the phone. Typing who knows what.

Dewey didn’t know what to say to that so he just narrowed his eyes and looked away.

Huey sighed. “I know we are all upset about Webby didn’t tell us. It hurts.. frankly it hurts a lot. But..we can’t keep this up. Louie…”

“I know, I know.” Louie huffed, crossing his own arms. “I’m just…tired of all these secrets. Like Dewey I’m mad she didn’t tell us. After how much we have tried to include her in everything…I trusted her!” A few tears seemed to leak from his eyes as he slammed his hand down on his armrest.

Dewey looked at his brother, worried. “Louie…” He reached out and gave him a one armed hug.

Huey studied his brothers once more. “I think we all feel a little betrayed. But, she did say that Scrooge told her not to tell us. If anything, he’s partly to blame too.”

“What was he thinking? I heard him talking to Uncle Donald too…they were all in on it.” Dewey angrily rested his chin on his hand.

“I wonder what the recording said..” Huey said, he was fingering his Junior Woodchuck guidebook nervously.

“Why don’t you ask her?” Dewey pointed to Webby who noticed the boys talking about her. Her head tilted a bit towards them.

It was obvious she had heard them but she didn’t bother with a response. She was too tired to deal with their attitudes.

“Webby?” Huey asked.

“What?” she snapped.

Dewey’s eyes narrowed at this.

Huey frowned. “What did the recording say?”

Startled at the others question, she frowned and wrapped her arms around her knees. “It was pretty broken and distorted. But Uncle Scrooge and the others seemed to think it was Della. A few words here and there. I couldn’t make out most of it since I was hiding in the vents. But I know she mentioned you guys.”

Huey looked saddened by this. “Okay..”

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Webby turned her attention back outside. But it seemed as if it was getting darker and she could now make out rain drops pelting her window. Baffled, she glanced outside as far as she could. The dark clouds were gathering and somewhere in the back of her mind she found this a little odd. Was it supposed to rain today?

Huey seemed to be okay sulking now. He was worried now about their mom and fiddled with his book.

“Hey… you okay?” Dewey asked his brother and Huey just turned to him.

“I guess. You know I thought learning about mom would bring our family closer. But instead all its done is tore us apart. First the whole Spear of Selene thing with Uncle Scrooge. Then this with Webby hiding the possibility of mom being alive. This is supposed to be a happy thing.” He frowned. “Why does it hurt so much?”

“Feeling betrayed by family. Those we considered close to us is never easy.” Louie commented from his seat, staring out the window.

“We were able to forgive Scrooge.” Huey pointed out.

“He’s family.” Dewey stated.

“And I’m not?” Webby’s voice echoed around them. She was standing now, no more than a foot away from the triplets.

Dewey looked annoyed. “Excuse me but its rude to interrupt a personal conversation you know.”

Webby raised an eyebrow. “It’s hard to have a personal conversation in the same room as someone you are talking about.”  

Louie snorted. “She’s got you there dude.”

Dewey shot his brother a glare before turning it back on Webby. “Whatever..”

“No you don’t.” she grasped onto his arm. “I want an answer Dewey.”

“To what?”

“Am….Am I..” Webby struggled to form the sentence. “Am I family?”

Dewey gave her a blank look. “What are you talking about?”

“You know what I’m talking about!”

“No I really don’t.”

“You always do this!” Webby threw her arms up into the air and turned away.

“Do what?!” Dewey was now on the defensive.

“Whenever you don’t want to answer a question you always act confused and dumb!”

“Hey!” Dewey yelled.

“Wait a minute Webby that is crossing a line.” Huey commented, also standing up and walking in between them both.

“What line?! He’s acting stupid when he knows exactly what I am talking about!” Webby thrust her arms towards said duck, who was crossing his own arms.

“Still calling our brother stupid isn’t cool.” Louie appeared at Dewey’s other side. “Especially when this whole issue is your fault.”

Webby felt like a caged animal and she grit her beak, hands clenched at her sides. “What do you expect me to do about it?! I’m sorry Uncle Scrooge confided in me something about your mom that could potentially devastate you?”

“How could this devastate us?! She’s our mom! She’s alive and that’s great!” Dewey yelled back. The winds outside the plane were picking up and Launchpad was starting to see lightning in the distance.

“But what if she’s not?!” Webby shot back, her voice hitching and Huey noticed it.

There was more to this than just Webby hiding the truth because it could hurt them.

Dewey didn’t answer but glared back at the girl who was losing energy fighting with them.

“It still wasn’t right for you to hide it from us, we deserved to know.” Louie stated.

“Whatever.” Webby was tired of yelling. It was a never ending circle with them anyways. She turned to leave but Dewey this time grasped her arm.

“You always do this too! You always run away when you are backed up against a wall!” Dewey’s voice accused.

“You’d prefer I become more aggressive?” Webby clenched her fists and suddenly the three jumped away a safe distance.

Launchpad noticed the plane starting to shake a bit as they got closer to the strange storm. He looked pretty confused but continued onward. It couldn’t get much worse, right?

Webby went back to her seat, and the others followed.

“That isn’t something you say to family Webby!” the red clad triplet was starting to get annoyed.

Crossing her arms, she was trying to settle deeper into her seat.

“Well I guess it doesn’t matter anyways! You guys only care about finding your mom and how much you are hurting.” Her words were biting and Dewey walked up to her chair, slamming his hands upon her armrests.

Startled, Webby briefly glanced up then away from the hurt look Dewey was giving her.

After a few seconds he yanked himself away and walked over to Louie who wrapped an arm around his brother.

Suddenly the plane began to rock violently. “Uhhh this your captain speaking!” Launchpad frantically announced.

“How can you say that?!” Huey yelled to Webby who was gripping onto the armrests.

“Well isn’t it true?!” Webby spread out her arms.

The power of the airplane went out, sending an angry red light echoing throughout the cabin but the triplets and Webby weren’t paying any attention to it.

Another lurch and Webby was sent to the planes floor but she quickly got up. Still looking at the triplets with hurt and anger. “You guys aren’t the only ones hurting here and all you seem to care about is yourselves!”

Louie’s tears began to flow freely. “Oh?! We only care about ourselves?! Who came to your rescue in the Amazon when you were being consumed by shadows?!”

Gripping a hand to her heart, Webby’s head lowered as she tried to keep her panic in check. “You guys don’t understand anything…” she whispered brokenly.

“You mean about your potentially destructive desire to save Lena?” Dewey growled while Huey said something else at the same time.

“Then tell us! Webby what’s..” Huey reached out and brushed his fingers against her shoulder.

That’s when it all fell apart.

Webby screamed and hit her knees as glass sprayed all over her.

Wind erupted within the cabin and frantically Launchpad was trying to keep the plane in the air. But the winds around the plane were smashing so hard that metal began creaking and several windows broke in succession.

Instantly the boys anger subsided. “Webby!” All three yelled out and reached her. It was Huey who noticed her hyperventilating.

“…are you having a panic attack?!”

Breathing hard, she could only look up at the triplets with tear stained eyes.

Dewey’s eyes began to look around. The red blinking light, the broken glass…his gaze travelled to launchpad.

“THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN YELLING! GET TO YOUR SEATS NOW AND BUCKLE UP!” Launchpad’s grip on the controls was slipping. He looked out the rapidly cracking window. Before them suddenly appeared a tornado.

“Huh….that’s new..” Launchpad commented.

The group scrambled to get to their seats and buckle themselves in. Huey grasping onto Webby and buckling her in as she seemed to be in the middle of a panic attack.

Dewey grit his beak, the plane was shaking rapidly and it felt like it was going to be torn apart. Groaning metal, then the sound of rivets being forced from their holes. It sounded like pinballs in a machine. Each target they hit was another piece of metal being ripped from the plane. Louie swore he saw the propeller fly by his window. But he slammed his eyes shut after that.

He didn’t see what happened next.

But Huey did, he watched in horror as the front half of the plane was ripped from the body. Launchpad being flung away into the swirling vortex of wind with it.

“LAUNCHPAD!” The group of kids screamed.

Webby was gripping onto her seat and looking around herself as the plane began to crumble around them. The outside was being stripped away like peels from a banana. Quickly she realized that they couldn’t remain like this.

“DEWEY!” Webby yelled against the howl of the wind. Dewey’s head snapped to his best friend and she reached her arm out.

And then the plane around them disintegrated.

Her heart dropping, she saw the four of them suspended in midair and time seemed to stop momentarily. Every part of the plane was ripped away, revealing to them the horror of what was before them. A twister.

Huey was reaching towards his brothers. Louie was grasping onto his phone with his eyes closed, crying. Dewey looked around, then at Webby with fear and sorrow.

Webby could only look back at him and gave him a soft smile. Despite everything, she couldn’t stay mad at them. Her arm was still held out towards the triplets. “It’s going to be okay!” She yelled to them. And all three looked at her. A desperation overtook them and they all reached out towards her.

But she knew it was too late.

Eyes widening, she gasped as her seat was jerked into the twister. The winds violently flung her away from the three.

“WEBBY!” All three screamed in horror.

Louie’s seat was next to go. “NO!” Huey yelled as he reached out. Louie’s scream quickly faded as he was launched spinning to the left and Dewey grasped onto the only brother he had left.

Dewey was shaking and crying. Huey could see their chairs beginning to separate as well and he quickly pressed the button to the side of Dewey’s chair which ripped him up and away from his brother.  Glancing up, he saw a parachute which was quickly being overtaken by the winds. He looked back at his brother.

“HUEY!” Dewey reached down and Huey shook his head.  “No! nonono!” Dewey saw his brother smiling before his own chair was flung violently to the right. He could feel himself losing consciousness when his head slammed back from the winds. His last thoughts were on his brothers and Webby before everything became black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psssttt...
> 
> Here's the AU's I'm working on. Lemme know if anyone wants to read these so I can continue them. As it is.. all have fairly random scene's written out so far. (None of the first chapters sadly so I can't post them...since they have major spoilers of the stories.) 
> 
> Make a Move- Webby herself had been told what happened to her parents by her Granny. But on the night before her 16th birthday a man shows up claiming he is her father. Flashy, rich and quite mysterious, Vincent Vanderquack seemed to appear from nowhere. As she slowly begins to learn the truth of her birth, she also learns her fathers true intentions. Everyone else believes he is pure evil, but is that really the case? 
> 
> Fragments- At 16, the triplets and Webby have formed tight bonds. Louie is slowly earning his first million from Louie Inc, Webby has become a part time spy with SHUSH and part time explorer. Dewey has his pilot's license and is often seen going on adventures and spy missions with Webby, and Huey is busy developing new technology to help his family in any way he can as well as the world. But when Louie is offered a cool deal for a new kind of fuel that may help Duckburg and the world, he seeks the help of Webby, Lena and his brothers. All five go this mysterious island that only appears once every 500 years, keeping this a secret from their guardians of course! But this island becomes much more than even they can handle. Split up and quickly running out of time, each group has to rely on their strengths to face the trials the island throws at them. But the clock is ticking and they must escape this island, even at the cost of one of their own.
> 
> Sight,Touch,Voice and Soul- At Castle McDuck, a secret door is discovered and opened. There resided a ancient book of prophecy. An ancient evil would be released within the world and four would both gain and lose due to to a curse within the family.  
> The one with the book would lose their sight  
> The one with the strong will would lose their body  
> The one with the skills would lose their voice  
> And the one to bring light would be consumed by shadows.  
> To Scrooge, this seems like a silly Fairy tale and is somewhat relieved that no one in the family had four offspring that this curse would strike.  
> Boy was he so wrong.
> 
> Anyway, if any of these interest anyone, let me know ^^.. I'll eventually get them all out but as of right now they are only fragments of random ideas I had. All at least have one scene written out of them. Also if anyones interested in seeing the music fanfic I did to the song above, let me know as well. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time!


	4. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the kids wake up, they begin their travels through this unknown jungle. Two figures within the Shadow Realm battle it out and Scrooge is forced to make a decision that could affect them all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!  
> Here's the next chapter, its a bit of filler since I really thought this would be a good point to stop for this chapter ^^ Don't worry from here it's going to get more intense and I hope everyone enjoys the next few chapters. I've also been working on a few other fanfics on the side too. Nothing I can post yet. (My mojos been a bit off lately. I need new music to listen to.) But I did post my One shot I did of that music based idea I had. It has a few OCs in it and I'm too nervous to put it up here yet. But if you visit my Tumblr I'm sure you'll see it there. The names Lorewytch ^^. I've also been just posting random stuff I like. Like music thats inspired me in the past and a list of AU's I'm working on. I appreciate feedback when I get it. Comments are always welcome. Thanks again for sticking with me on this long ride. I try to reply to comments when I can. Thanks again all!  
> Lore out!

With a gasp, Dewey awoke hanging from a tree. Letting out a slight scream, he grasped onto the airplane seat for dear life as he glanced down at the jungle below.

Wait, Jungle? Wasn’t he in the air over the sea before?

Blinking, he glanced around. Taking everything in he was surrounded by trees and vines. A small layer of fog was rolling in within the forest but besides that things seemed rather calm. He could tell it was nearing nightfall, considering the forest seemed to glow a bit in the background with an orange light.

He could distantly hear the sound of the ocean. So, he was close. Gripping a hand over his backpack, he jumped from the seat into the jungle below. Sticking his three point landing he fearlessly started to walk towards thee sound of the ocean.

He had to find his brothers, Launchpad……and Webby quickly. The last moments he had with them echoed within his mind. He hoped they made it.

 

* * *

 

Huey let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding and glanced around. His seat was more or less halfway deep in sand and around him he could hear the sounds of a beach. Seagulls, waves crashing. Blinking away the exhaustion, Huey took in that it was nearing sunset.

How long had he been out?

Slowly standing up, he took out his book and glanced around. No sign of his brothers. But he had to believe they were still alive. He could still feel them. Glancing at the waves, he smiled slightly. “Alright, JWG rule number 33, When lost in the wilderness… first order of business is to find shelter and clean drinking water. Which means if I follow the ocean maybe I will find another type of water source further in!” Glad at his quick thinking, Huey ran down the beach. On the lookout for water, shelter or his family.

* * *

 

“Welp this has to top the worst situations scenario…” Louie commented to no one as he was currently hanging in a tree above a large pond with you guessed it, crocodiles. He was hanging by his leg and he was glancing around trying to find a way out of the situation. He texted away at his phone. But since he had no service, all his texts came back. “oh man, no service.” He said annoyed. Sighing, he glanced around for any way to get down. He tried to not look as nervous as he felt. He was a Duck…son of Della Duck. He couldn’t let this get the best of him.

Still, he would have killed for a can of pep at that moment.

* * *

 

 Launchpad awoke in the cockpit which was hanging precariously on top of a large mountain. Blinking, he quickly looked around and realized that the rest of the plane was missing. “That’s a new one….better call for help!” He pulled out the radio.

“Hello?! Hello? This thing on? Were stuck on a random island in the middle of the ocean!” He paused and heard nothing. “Hello?!” What he failed to realize was that the line to the radio had been badly damaged in the crash and no longer was working.

“………Hello?”

* * *

 

“Miss Vanderquack?!” A worried voice echoed within her mind. Webby was struggling to wake up. Her head was pounding and everything felt sore. That twister certainly lived up to its name. That’s for sure. She felt like her insides and body parts were twisted up.  Letting out a pained gasp, she wrapped an arm around her side and turned on her unhurt side.

“Miss Vanderquack!” that voice again was yelling at her. Groaning, she frowned. She remembered that voice from somewhere….wait…

Eyes snapping open, Webby sat up to see the wispy form of Duckworth floating above her. Her mouth was slightly open in shock.

“Duckworth!” Webby yelled back. “What are you doing here?!”

Duckworth raised an eyebrow and proceeded to dust off Webbys feathers of dirt and leaves. “Apparently not getting paid overtime for this.” He mumbled, bitterly thinking about what Beakley did.

At her questioning look, Duckwork pulled his hand back and neatly held both behind his back. “Well, it seems Mrs. Beakley deemed this situation called for adult supervision. And since everyone else was busy, she assumed me the responsibility….unwillingly.”

Webby groaned. “Granny….”

“Indeed.” Duckworth raised an eyebrow at Webby’s reaction.

“How did she do it though? I thought you were attached to the house.” Webby asked thoughtfully.

“Apparently this applies to all objects within the residence.” Duckworth mumbled.

Digging through her backpack, Webby pulled out a strange looking idol and set it down. “Is this it?” She asked and the other glanced at it before nodding.

“I didn’t even see Granny pack this…what is it?” She studied it thoughtfully. “An idol of some kind. Probably ancient.. the celts? Hmm…its made of marble…”

“Either way I cannot leave the five foot radius around the idol.” Duckworth crossed his arms and shrugged.

“Hmmm.” Webby sighed and picked it up again, placing it into her bag she glanced at the other. “How were you going to contact Granny anyways to keep her updated to make sure nothing bad happened?”

Duckworth smirked. “I have my ways.”

Glancing around at her surroundings, Webby realized that she was on the far part of the island near the large mountain. Glancing up, she saw the sun setting within the distance. “Well you might need to let them know now. Were gonna need a ride back to the mansion. I don’t even think Launchpad can fix the plane this time.” She chuckled.

“So it appears…” Glancing around a bit himself, Duckworth once more looked down at the young girl. Despite everything, he knew she was hurting. She was injured somewhere. Considering her lack of movements and just sitting and staring off.

“I will as soon as we find someone else to leave you with.” Duckworth nodded.

Blinking, Webby glanced up at the butler and gave him a soft smile. “Aww Duckworth. Are you worried about me?” she leapt up and tried to hug him only to pass through his body. “Whoops….ha…Ghost…right.”

Duckworth remained stoic. But Webby was up and running around. “Don’t worry about me! Nothing can stop Webbigail Vanderquack!! I’ll probably find the boys and Launchpad before you even come back!”

“Indeed, usually I would have faith in that. But it seems this time is different.” His voice had an edge to it. As if he was looking straight through her. Did he know everything? Feeling herself shiver a bit, Webby glanced away from him.

As she stared off at the sunset, she hummed and got to her feet. Brushing off any dirt she could from her webbed legs, she turned back to Duckworth with a slight smile. “Well either way we can’t stay here. I need a place to spend the night. Oh! Maybe there’s a cave nearby with a hungry bear I can wrestle with!” With this, she grinned and formed her hand into a fist. Duckworth simply stared at her and while he understood why she was ignoring the main problem. It still irked him that she had never responded to his earlier comments.

“Well, lead the way Miss Vanderquack. We certainly wouldn’t want to miss that.” That last comment was stated in the most deadpan voice the ghost butler could make.

“Right?!” Webby quickly picked up her backpack and set a determined face. “Let’s go!” running off, Webby tried not to think about what had happened too much. In situations like this, she knew she had to keep a cool head and not get distracted by anything.

Even if it was her heart breaking into a million pieces.

 

* * *

 

Deep within the Shadow Realm, a standoff was reaching its peek. On one side stood a teen, her feathers were black when they were once white. Her once black eyes, now white glared harshly at her once Aunt on the opposite side. She had to give the old bird credit. The Shadow Realm hadn’t consumed her yet. The fact she could have lasted this long without the shadows consuming her was quite a feat. Still, this didn’t bode well for Lena herself. She had spent much of her own energy trying to keep her Aunt at bay. Breathing hard, from exhaustion and not the need for oxygen Lena took a step towards Magica. Arms held out in a defensive position, the younger shadow duck got prepared to launch another attack at her Aunt.

Said Aunt was currently on the ground, pulling herself onto her hands and knees. She was panting as well, her black hair curtaining her expression as she slowly got to her own webbed feet. Yellow dialed eyes focused once more onto Lena, and a wicked grin pulled itself upon her beak.

“Getting tired _Lena_?” her voice was crawling with venom.

Lena resisted the urge to shiver. “No, can’t say I am.” She feigned. “How about you, _Aunt Magica_?”

“Still calling me that after you know everything? I should never have created a being that could think.” Magica replied bitterly.

Lena raised an eyebrow. “Well I guess that was your first mistake.” Smirking, she launched herself up and sent a flying kick straight at her former Aunts head.

Blocking with crossed arms, Magica launched her shadow niece away and retaliated with her own blast of magic.

It was weak and Lena easily dodged it. “But I have to say, that’s not the biggest mistake you made.” Quickly she shifted to her shadow form, becoming nothing more than a thin black mass that slid against the ground and up against the walls. Almost vanishing from Magica’s sight in the equally dark landscape.

“I agree.” The woman said icily. “My biggest mistake was keeping you alive this long.”

“No.” Lena’s voice rang from her left and she fired another blast of energy.

“The biggest mistake you made.” Lena’s voice echoed behind her ominously. “Was hurting my friends and family!” A merciless expression appeared on the shadow teens face and she grabbed Magica’s arm.

Using all her strength, Lena sent the startled sorceress flying through the Shadow Realm. She flew through several walls of a nearby black building.

Watching the building as it collapsed from the lack of support, Lena slowly let out a sigh and walked towards the rubble. She had to stop her Aunt here, otherwise she could go back and hurt Webby and the others again.

Clenching her hands, she glanced down at violet and black swirling floor beneath her feet. She couldn’t let this monster leave the Shadow Realm ever.

But a worrying question rang through her mind as she approached the ruins.

Why wasn’t Magica being consumed by the Shadow Realm?

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Magica was hissing in absolute pain. Sure, shadow structures had less density and form than in the real world. But they still hurt like hell. Counting at least 4 broken ribs and a possible fracture in her left arm, she wondered how things had gone so wrong.

It was those brats, Webby in particular that caused this mess. Just thinking of that stupid duckling made her blood boil and she tried to sum up the energy to pull herself up.

Her body had other ideas, as an unbearable pain sprang from her right leg.

Perfect, now a broken leg. Could this get any worse?

The sound of crunching pieces of shadow glass and debris directed her attention to the slowly emerging form of Lena.

“And there it is…” Magica’s annoyed voice echoed within the space around them. Lena didn’t say anything, just glared.

“Come to finish me off?” the mocking tone almost made Lena want to punch her. But she resisted, instead she stood before her fallen and broken former Aunt.

“Come now, you were so chatty a minute ago. What happened? Shadow got your tongue?” Finding herself sinisterly smiling, she could see Lena’s eyes dilate and knew she had won.

Looking at her hand and snapping her wrist back in place, she flexed her fingers and gave Lena another sidelong glance. “You know if you don’t kill me now I will just go back and destroy your pretty little friend..”

“NO YOU WILL NOT!” Lena roared. Reaching forward, Magica saw her chance. Her own arm snapped up with amazing speed. Grasping onto Lena’s wrist she used the shadow girls alarm to her advantage. Giving the startled shadow a wicked grin, her eyes began to glow.

The last thing Lena saw was a deep purple glow around Magica as she rose above the falling teenager.

“Thanks for the pick me up _Lena_ ….Be seeing you.”

And with a flash of light, everything was gone.

 

* * *

 

Scrooge sat before the vultures he called his board. They had called an emergency meeting and Scrooge, while itching to get back to both of his projects could not refuse them. He had a sneaking suspicion what this meeting was about and frankly he didn’t have time for this. But he knew he couldn’t outrun them. They had the power to stop him if all three agreed upon it.

And it was rare that they didn’t all agree on something.

“Bentley..” Scrooge greeted, he eyed the two others. “And others…..”

Bentley Buzzard nodded toward Scrooge. “Mr. McDuck..”

Cue awkward silence.

“So….what in blazes do ye think calling this meeting up at ten p.m. at night?!” Scrooge ranted.

All three of the board members glanced at each other briefly.

“It’s about your two projects.” Bentley stated bluntly. Scrooge’s eyes narrowed instantly. The grip on his chair tightened everyone could hears the squeaking of the leather armrests.

“What about them?” Scrooge dared them. He was challenging his board to bring up how much money they were costing the company. If it was one thing Scrooge was, he was frugal sure, but this was far more important than money.

This time Bradford spoke. “Mr. McDuck, you have to understand the position you are in.” He stood up and walked over towards him. “Funding these two projects of yours…”

Scrooge growled. “Projects? These are far from after school programs. These are peoples lives.”

“Be it as it may, you have not only yourself but many others to look after. Your employees that work diligently to keep your companies afloat, the entire Duckburg economy and of course, your family’s wellbeing. Correct?” Bradford gave him a sidelong glance.

Scrooge was silent.

“The long and short of it is we only can fund one project.” Bentley commented from the side.

“There just isn’t enough money to spend on both.” Bradford sighed and sat back down.

“Ye are my board of directors. Isn’t there anything ye can do to get the money?” Scrooge hissed, hands clenching the armrests so tightly he felt like his hands would break.

“The only case that would happen is if you fired at least 5,000 employees that work for you.” Bradford’s eyes stared hard into Scrooge’s.

Silence dragged through the room.

Scrooge knew he couldn’t do that.

He slammed his fists down upon the desk. “I will sell every possession I own if that’s what it takes to fund this, I will not fail them both again.” He said evenly.

Bentley sighed, rubbing his forehead with his wing.

“Mr McDuck, you are like a king here, do you realize this?” Bradford once more stood up, walking towards the window and bringing back the curtain to Duckburg. “This city’s economy, people, everything could either make or break it. Your unending flow of money has caused this place to prosper in many ways. Technology, education….there are many things to be proud of in Duckburg. But it also a heavy burden.” A pause. “It only takes a simple mistake, a selfish desire that turns a King into a dictator. This is simply being frugal. Many peoples lives depend on you. How do you know this won’t end up like the Spear of Selene?”

The Spear of Selene. Scrooge spent years trying to find it. Would it take years to find Della upon the moon? For Gyro to find a way into the Shadow Realm? Did they have that time? Would Webby find a spell to save Lena?

“Aye, it won’t end up like that.” Scrooge said stubbornly. “Because I know where Lena is, and I know Della is on the moon. Mah family and I can find them both and bring them home.”

Bradford stared hard at Scrooge. His face was emotionless, but the old miser knew the buzzards brain was working overdrive. Scrooge wouldn’t give quarter.

“You have three months.” Bradford finally said.

“Bradford!” Bentley exclaimed.

“Let me finish.” Bradford snapped. “Mr. McDuck, if we fail to see any results within three months I will shut both down. None of your money will be used ever for these endeavors anymore. And you will no longer go adventuring. Do we have a deal?”

Scrooge’s eyes flittered across his boards faces.

There was no turning back.

His hand grasped onto the buzzards.

“Deal.”


	5. How to Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triplets find each other, then get chased by several weird things within the woods, Webby contemplates how to fix her relationship with the boys. Scrooge and Gyro have a heart to heart, Beakley sees the last person she wants to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Everybody! Here's another chapter for your enjoyment! Hope everyones having a wonderful week! I've been plugging away not just on this fanfic but at least 5 others I want to post in the future. I'm on tumblr a lot more and asked if anyone wanted me to post early chapters of these fanfics! I've had a couple requests and am writing scenes to post on there! As a refresher these are the ones I am working on: 
> 
> Clashing Destiny (Still work in progress title)- A prophecy for the McDuck clan was discovered and when Scrooge read it, he was both worried and semi relieved. For you see the prophecy stated that four offspring of the McDuck line would face tragedy and loss.  
> The one with the book will lose their sight  
> The one with the strong will would lose their body  
> The one with the skills would lose their voice  
> The one to inherit the light would be consumed by shadows.  
> Good thing clan McDuck had no one that had four children.  
> But…an ancient evil was unleashed and began to attack them. And Scrooge slowly realized how wrong he was.
> 
> Fragments- At 16, the triplets and Webby have formed tight bonds. Louie is slowly earning his first million from Louie Inc, Webby has become a part time spy with SHUSH and part time explorer. Dewey has his pilot’s license and is often seen going on adventures and spy missions with Webby, and Huey is busy developing new technology to help his family in any way he can as well as the world. But when Louie is offered a cool deal for a new kind of fuel that may help Duckburg and the world, he seeks the help of Webby, Lena and his brothers. All five go this mysterious island that only appears once every 500 years, keeping this a secret from their guardians of course! But this island becomes much more than even they can handle. Split up and quickly running out of time, each group has to rely on their strengths to face the trials the island throws at them. But the clock is ticking and they must escape this island, even at the cost of one of their own.
> 
> Make a Move- Webby had been told what happened to her parents by her Granny. But on the night before her 16th birthday a man shows up claiming he is her father. Flashy, rich and quite mysterious, Vincent Vanderquack seemed to appear from nowhere. As she slowly begins to learn the truth of her birth, she also learns her fathers true intentions. Everyone else believes he is pure evil, but is that really the case?
> 
> Chasing After Miracles (working title)-  
> With another enemy randomly appearing, the boys and Scrooge were kidnapped with Scrooge leaving a letter for Beakley to come and rescue them. Knowing that is obviously a test for her and Webby, Beakley can’t help but be annoyed at the old codger for setting this up. Never the less, a excited Webby and obviously resistant Beakley decide to rescue them. After all, what could go wrong?  
> Only it does, it goes so wrong that Beakley and Webby are trapped and quickly running out of air. Now the boys and Scrooge have to escape their captives to rescue the rescuers. But the clock is ticking and as each side tries to save Beakley and Webby, secrets and fears are revealed. What is Beakley hiding about her past? Why has she been so overprotective over Webby all these years? And will Webby be able to accept the hard truths coming her way? And most importantly….will they escape?
> 
> Past Lives-  
> Webby Vanderquack has haunted the McDuck manor as long as she could remember. It wasn’t easy hiding from Scrooge but she knew if he had found her spirit she would have been driven out of her home. When the triplets came everything changed. The boys stumbled upon her one day and although were scared soon realized she wouldn’t hurt them. Trying to keep their new ghost friend a secret, the boys soon realized there was more to Webby than just a ghost haunting a random house. She and Scrooge were connected somehow and Dewey especially had to find out how. After a heated confrontation with Scrooge upon the matter, the boys slowly are coming closer to the truth. But will it do more harm than good? 
> 
> I've already posted a scene from Clashing Destiny. My next ones may be Make a Move or Chasing after Miracles. Past Lives will probably be the last one I will post up since I don't have a full idea where I want to go with the story yet. I have a idea of which scene I might write out though. If anyone is interested in seeing any scenes from any of these future stories I might post them up here on AO3 as well under Sneak Peek. Buttt we shall see how it goes. 
> 
> Also yeah, let me know what you think of how the story is progressing? Things are going to get more interesting within the next few chapters so I hope you are ready for some intense emotions and action! ^^ Will Webby and the boys reconcile? Will Donald find Della?! I'm hopefully expecting this series to at least have 10 chapters if not maybe 12 before its finally ended. 
> 
> Lore out!

 

* * *

 

Dewey felt like collapsing into the sand and letting the sea take him into its murky depths to be devoured by the seas overgrowing population of fish and sea monsters.  
“Such is the way of the warrior!” He collapsed onto the sand, holding up a hand towards the sun. “To search for days, weeks on end to find those I have lost. Only to fall here.” He dramatically clutched his hand to his chest. “Oh cruel fate! I am sorry my brothers. I have failed you! I haven’t seen you for weeks!”

“We literally got marooned only four hours ago Dewey.” Huey commented, coming upon his overly dramatic brother with a roll of his eyes. Already he had collected enough food and fire wood. Also set up a camp. He now only needed to find some clean drinking water.

Still, Dewey blinked up at his brother. Eyes brightening, he jumped up and hugged Huey.

“Good fortune! Brother I have found you!” Dewey said excited.

Huey pulled away from him. “And could you stop talking like that?”

“Roger!” Saluting, Dewey stretched a bit and grinned happily. “So have you found anyone else?”

“Nope.” Huey commented. “But you can help make yourself useful. Here come on.” Taking his brothers hand, he led the other back within the jungle to find drinking water.

Ever alert, Dewey was glancing around for any dangers. Forming an offensive stance like Webby often did. Huey couldn’t help it. It got him to smile a bit at Dewey’s attempt to remain positive even in a situation like this.

“Hey…Huey…”

“Mmm?”

“Why did you activate the parachute?” Dewey asked suddenly. Blinking, Huey turned to his younger brother and grinned a bit.

“Why? Jealous you didn’t think of it first?”

“No…in fact I completely forgot they were there.” Dewey sighed. “After I lost sight of everyone else I was in full panic mode. How could you stay calm?”

Huey paused. “I wasn’t calm at all.” It was true, Huey himself had to stifle a panic attack. It was hard, but dealing with them so much in his life helped. “But I did remember when I saw Louie’s seat fly off. I knew I had to do everything I could to save us.”

Dewey smiled softly. “Thanks bro…”

“Yeah well, I am told that’s what brothers are for.” He joked. “Besides, that wasn’t really what you wanted to talk about was it?”

Dewey blinked, then scratched the back of his head nervously. “No…but I…”

Huey held out a hand to him. “Let me stop you right there. You were going to ask something about what Webby said right?”

Dewey’s eyes slid to the side, not meeting his brothers gaze. That was all the confirmation Huey needed.

Sighing, Huey glanced ahead of him. “Something isn’t right. I can’t put my finger on it. But there’s something we are missing.” A few things Webby said worried him. Then, seeing her have a full on panic attack.

Webby never had panic attacks before. As long as the boys had known her she never had….

His eyes darted back and forth a bit and he stopped dead. “Wait a minute..”

Dewey looked confused and glanced at his brother. Stopping too. “Huey?”

Huey suddenly looked at his brother. “Dewey…I..”

A sudden growl made the duo freeze.

Slowly both turned their heads until they came face to face with a crocodile.

“Run on 3?” Dewey whispered in a strained voice.

Huey only nodded.

“One.”

“Two”

“RUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!” The two bolted through the trees, Dewey screaming out of his mind. The croc was fast on their heals and they frantically tried to find a way to escape.

Finally they broke through the trees, but both had to brake hard as they were now in front of a large pond. Hearing a noise behind them both, they spun around ready to fight. There were no options left.

Huey grabbed onto his brother and Dewey did as well.

“Huey I just wanted to say you’re my favorite brother!”

“Wow, hurtful.” A voice echoed from behind them. “Thanks Chompers for bringing my brothers to me!” Something was thrown straight at the duo and Dewey caught it by reflex. Was that a potato chip?

The croc made a noise and Dewey quickly threw it at the beast. It quickly devoured it and slipped into the water.

Both brothers spotted Louie lounging in the middle of the pond, floating on the airplane seat and eating another potato chip.

“Louie!” Both brothers yelled happily.

Louie waved with a smirk. “Did you guys know these seats could be used as a flotation device?”

Huey grinned, shaking his head at his sly brother and together they helped bring Louie back to shore.

All together, Dewey hugged his brothers.

“I’m so glad you guys didn’t die!”

Louie was still glancing at his phone even though it was dying. Quickly he turned it off, saving the battery and glanced back at Huey, who shrugged at Dewey’s sudden emotion.

“With how much Launchpad has crashed you were worried?” Louie grinned.

“Well this wasn’t a normal crash.” Dewey commented. “Even you have to admit that.”

“Still, Webs said it would be okay….” Suddenly Louie realized what he said and coughed a bit. “Anyways we should probably get a move on.”

Dewey was glancing off and Huey collected some water in a canteen he got from Dewey’s bag.

“Where to?” Dewey was fine changing the subject. “We don’t know where the others are.”

Louie gave him a ‘are you kidding me’ look and pointed behind him.

Both Huey and Dewey looked with eyes wide as they saw the part of the plane Launchpad had been ejected with sandwiched between two mountains, one of which was a volcano.

“Launchpad!”

“That’s one down….” Huey eyed Dewey, leaving something unsaid but understood by both brothers.

They needed to find Webby next. Dewey couldn’t avoid it for much longer. What was worse is Dewey was conflicted. He was angry yes, but seeing Webby having that panic attack, then her words before they lost sight of her.

In that moment the fight seemed almost stupid to him. It was hard to sum up any anger for her as he watched her form torn from them.

Was she okay? Did she make it unscathed like they did? She was basically thrust in the middle of the twister after all.

No, of course she was fine, she was Webby Vanderquack.

Beakley taught her to survive anything, of that he was positive. She would be fine. They would all go home and hopefully everything would be forgotten.

He just couldn’t be sure if everything could be forgiven.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Webby was deep within the jungle, several miles from the triplets and trying to keep herself occupied. She had to ignore her constantly shifting mind and a nagging pain in her right arm.

She was tough, she was Webby Vanderquack, she could handle anything the world threw at her. Her Granny taught her how to manage pain. And while Webby did have some bandages to bind the wound in her arm, the pain in her lower side was another matter. It was bruised, badly. She knew better than to land on her side when being thrust from a twister. But sadly she hadn’t much choice in the matter. After being released from the pull of the twister, she quickly became dizzy as the fall basically slammed her into the earth before she could blink or breathe.

She guessed though she was glad it wasn’t any worse. She could work with this little pain. But it sure hurt to move her arm much.

Maybe bear wrestling wasn’t such a good idea.

Still, Duckworth was watching her every move and she had to be sure to keep him occupied. Honestly, she wasn’t sure if he had heard anything. But all of them were really loud within the plane. The words they said were hurtful too.

Once she cleared the cave of any critters, Webby sat down, panting and pressing her forehead against the stone wall. Duckworth settled himself next to her, and she found comfort in his presence and even more so that he wasn’t speaking much. After a few more minutes she had regained her energy and stamina to glance around her surroundings.

There were some twigs she could make a fire with. It would draw the boys to her as well.

Slowly she got to her feet and collected some wood, placing it near the front of the cave. Glancing through her bag she found matches. She also found some scraps of paper to use a kindling. Once she had the fire going she wanted to break the silence.

“Wow I sure wish we had marshmallows to make smores with!” She chimed with a grin. “That would be so cool..”

“Indeed.” Duckworth commented and glanced around. His butler instincts were telling him to clean, but even he knew that this place was beyond hope. His distracted nature let Webby relax a bit and a slight wince slipped across her face.

What she wouldn’t give for some pain killer right now. While the pain was dulling quite a bit, she was starting to lose some stamina and she was pretty sure she would get hungry soon.

Sadly, she only had the first aid supplies, Louie had the food.

Thinking back to the triplets again, Webby let go of a stick she had been poking the fire with and shoved it into the fire before standing up. Glancing back at the trees, she waited a bit. It was hard, just waiting. She didn’t even know what to say to them when she saw them again.

“Duckworth?” Webby asked.

“Yes Miss?”

“Have you ever been in a fight?”

The butler raised an eyebrow. “Have you met your Grandmother?”

Webby let out a laugh at this. “Right right, Um let me rephrase the question.” She paused, thinking.

“How can you stop a really bad fight?”

“Stop it?”

“Yeah…” Webby looked very nervous.

“Well traditionally one of the sides has to apologize.”

“Apologize?” Webby looked confused.

“Right, the side that is in the wrong has to say they are sorry.”

“And that stops the fight?” Webby looked hopeful.

“Traditionally yes, but not always.” Duckworth looked a little distant at this.

Tilting her head slightly, Webby glanced at Duckworth.

“Sometimes, apologizing doesn’t work. The pain is too deep, the wounds too fresh. Especially if you have hurt them before.” Duckworth sighed.

Webby looked lost at this and clenched her hands into fists.

“But even then, one must not lose hope of friendship being lost forever.” Duckworth was giving off a small smirk. “Especially for you Miss Webbigail. Do not give up on your friends. I’m sure they can forgive you.”

Webby’s eyes misted and she smiled at the other, nodding firmly.

“I only hope they feel the same way.”

In the distance they both briefly heard a scream, Webby could have sworn it sounded like Louie.

 

* * *

 

Gyro entered Mr McDuck’s office, a piece of his hair on fire and several burns and soot dotting his clothes and feathers like he was a darn dalmatian. His glasses were askew and frankly he looked like he hadn’t slept in years.

Scrooge knew this wouldn’t end well.

“Sir.” Gyro stressed, each step he took was determined and menacing. “I know he is your nephew and has experience fixing boats. But I must stress that having Donald Duck help me with the rocket was not a good idea.”

And there it was.

“What did Donald do this time Gyro?” Scrooge asked.

“Well lets see, fried the circuitry for the console panel, which then he accidently spilled coffee on when he was bringing us all a cup. The console exploded sir, exploded after it was already fried! I didn’t think that was possible!! Then he was attempting to help fix the fuel system, which this time will not rely on gold as your requested.” He mumbled “But I still think goldtech would have been a great money maker.” He cleared his throat as Scrooge rolled his eyes.

“But then he forgot to put the cap back on the tank that holds the fuel and tripped over lil bulb, knocking into the fuel system and dumping about a metric ton of rocket fuel all over the rocket and floor. Which then proceeded to burst into flames from thin air!” Gyro looked ready to murder someone at this point.

Even at this point Scrooge was both impressed and disturbed by Donald’s horrible bad luck. He had known the duck all his life and he never failed to surprise Scrooge with his antics and his unfortunate attraction to create Chaos in his wake.

“Gyro…” Scrooge said carefully. “Mah Nephew may be a bit of a klutz.”

Gyro gave him a pointed look.

“But he is a very hard worker and listen. This is for Della, this means the world to him.” Putting a hand on Gyro’s shoulder carefully, the scientist expression softened considerably at this. “Please don’t be too hard on him. He’s doing his best.”

Gryo sighed. “Mr..McDuck…”

The door to the office slammed open revealing a nearly burnt to a crisp Donald Duck, who twitched a bit as electricity circled throughout his body.

“The Rocket is finished.” He announced.

The other two took a second to process this.

“Wait, what?!”

 

* * *

“Does anyone want to tell me why were being chased by a 20 foot tall piece of rock?!” Dewey was yelling, running for his life as his brothers were on either side, also dodging and trying to keep away from the large earth golem behind them.

“To be technical it’s no more than 10 feet and it’s made of granite!” Huey shouted.

“WHO CARES?! It’s going to kill us!” Louie pointed out. “Oh no, DODGE!” Shoving his two brothers to the right, Louie tumbled just as a large fist slammed into the earth they were only seconds before. Quickly all three brothers scrambled to their webbed feet and with minimal tripping continued to run.

“What do we do?!” Dewey glanced behind him to see how far away the golem was.  Letting out a weird scream/duck noise, the blue clad duck jumped to the right narrowing avoiding the swiping of the rock monsters absurdly long arms.

Huey was frantically looking in his book as he ran. “Um…um….” Jumping and dodging without even looking, Huey continued to frantically flip pages which, despite the circumstances, Dewey thought was pretty impressive.

“Anytime now!” Louie yelled, throwing a random rock at the stoned behemoth, which only served to anger it more.

“HERE!” Huey opened the book to the Golem page. “How to stop a stone Golem…”

“Cliffnotes version please!” Dewey dodged another flailing limb and rolled back onto his feet.

“Erase the symbol on its body!” Huey looked up and glanced around.

“Symbol?! Where?!” Louie was looking as well.

Eyes darting frantically around the body of the monster, finally they all spotted a strange symbol on the monsters forehead.

“Is…that..” Louie started.

“A B?” Tilting his head slightly, Dewey raised an eyebrow.

“BERKANA!”

“Excuse you?” Dewey quipped.

“No! Berkana is an ancient rune! It symbolizes growth and rebirth! Its symbol is..”

The Golem slammed its fists into the earth, roots snapped up as though awakened from a slumber and turned to face the triplets.

“Birch tree!” Grabbing his brothers hands, Huey bolted once more in a random direction.

The tree roots launched themselves at the triplets, they were getting exhausted but they had to keep running.

Gritting his bill, Huey chanced a look behind him, and saw the roots gaining speed. _How can I stop them!? Where did the golem go anyways?_ Eyes darting around, Huey frantically tried to find a way out of this situation but his mind was drawing blanks. Even if they found the Golem again they couldn’t erase the symbol out of solid granite!

Feeling a jerk, Louie let out a cry as the tree root wrapped around his ankle and violently pulled the train of Duck siblings to a halt. Dewey frantically tried to unwrap it from him as Huey’s mouth dropped open.

A large shadow loomed over them as the golem appeared from thin air.

They were trapped from both sides.

Clutching his guidebook, Huey felt his world crumble. They were in real trouble now. The golem once more raised its fist high into the air.

“Someone please help!!” Huey yelled. Dewey shielded Louie.

“Were so dead aren’t we?” Louie commented, clutching onto his brother for dear life.

Huey looked back at his brothers sadly. For once he had no answers to console his brothers with. So he simple stood before them all, arms trembling but held out wide in a protective stance.

“I think so…”

* * *

 

Donald fixed the helmet onto his head and started up at the sky briefly before turning back to the space rocket before him. It took quite a bit of duct tape and glue. Not to mention blood, sweat and other unmentionable unfortunate events to finally finish the rocket. He put everything he had into it so he could go up and find his sister.

Scrooge put a hand on his shoulder. Together they looked up.

Beakley watched from the sidelines, feeling a familiar smile upon her beak as she watched the duo. Uncrossing her arms, and pulling herself from her leaning position on the doorway from the mansion backdoor she turned around. Thinking now might be the best time to whip up some snacks. She wandered towards the kitchen, and came face to face with Duckworth.

“Now listen here young miss-“ He stopped once he saw how close he was to Beakley. “Oh its you.” Was his deadpanned voice.

“You’re the last person on this earth I want to see as well.” Beakley quipped, walking through him and into the kitchen. “I’m assuming since you are here Webby broke the statue?” she commented. That girl was far too smart for her own good. Still, normally Webby would notice something like this sooner.

“Yes, your granddaughter is full of surprises it seems.”

“So I’m told.” Beakley had the decency to look smug at this.

“Yes well, I’m afraid to say this but Webby and the young masters are trapped on an island off the coast.”

“Oh?” Beakley pulled out a few plates not looking very worried. “If they landed on Calmsour Island like I instructed Launchpad to go they should be fine.”

“They didn’t.” Duckworth’s voice had a tinge of worry.

That made Beakley pause.

“What?”

* * *

    
_“Duckworth, thanks for the pep talk.” Webby smiled softly to the ghostly butler and stood on her feet._

_“Anytime miss, but where are you going?” Duckworth was by her side. She turned a bit and smiled._

_“I think I heard the boys so I’m going to go meet them. You should get back to Granny and let her know we need help. I don’t think this is the island she wanted us to be on. It doesn’t look familiar to me.” Grasping her backpack she winced only slightly as she started out of the cave._

_“Young miss, I must advise you that your Grandmother wouldn’t permit you wandering off on your own. Besides, if I left you now I am sure she would try to have me exorcised by the end of the day.” Duckworth shrugged, as if this didn’t bother him one bit._

_Webby laughed a bit. “Yeah I can see Granny doing that.” She stopped at the cave of the mouth and set her backpack down. She reached inside for something, digging around._

_“I suggest you wait here Miss Webbigail while I go and take a look around for the boys.” The butler insisted. “Those injuries you sustained from the fall seem serious and need to be taken care of immediately.”_

_Webby froze._

_“Never could put anything past you Duckworth.” Chuckling nervously, Webby pulled out something from her backpack which she held close to her chest. Duckworth couldn’t make it out from the position he was in. But she clutched it tighter. “How long have you known?”_

_“Since the beginning.” Duckworth approached her back. “You were the only one who didn’t have time to distribute the parachute so of course you have some injuries. Now lets take a look at them before heading out shall we?”_

_“Oh man…if I can’t fool you how am I going to fool the guys?” Webby laughed a bit and as she turned to face the butler, it was revealed what she was holding._

_The idol._

_Duckworth eyed it slightly then back to Webby’s unsure gaze. “Webbigail?”_

_Nervously rubbing her side, or maybe that was more than nerves that caused her to brush that side?_

_Quick as lightning, he sent a burst of cold air towards her shirt which briefly lifted to reveal a large bruise on her side. It was ugly and purple and this made Duckworth worry._

_Could she have internal bleeding?_

_“Young Miss, we are leaving now.”_

_“Wait, how?” Webby frowned. “We should get Launchpad and the guys before leaving…and how can you bring someone with you?”_

_“That idol has the power of transportation. With the right spell it can only transport one back to the mansion.” Duckworth explained. “Your grandmother I’m sure used this as a safe guard and I am glad she did. You need immediate medical attention.”_

_“But what about the guys?” Webby glanced behind her nervously. “Duckworth I can’t leave. This island is dangerous…”_

_“And how do you know this?” Duckworth raised an eyebrow._

_Webby steeled herself and glanced around. “I have never been on this island before and Granny would often take me on all the islands off the coast here. I can’t be sure, but I think this Island has magic. I’m sure you felt it too!”_

_Duckworth didn’t say anything._

_“So…I was right…that can only mean were on Whisper Island…a cursed island.” Webby surmised. “An Island of monsters.”_

_“The young masters have been on multiple quests with you all. I’m sure they are fine.” Duckworth tried to assure her._

_Webby smiled slightly. “Duckworth, thank you so much for worrying about me.”_

_She glanced outside._

_“But I can’t take that chance.”_

_Raising the idol she watched Duckworths face turn to alarm._

_“No-“ She threw the idol to the stone floor and watched it shatter._

* * *

Beakley finished listening and opened her eyes. “So….they are on Whisper Island..” Pushing back the feeling of worry at Webby’s injuries, she walked back towards the rocket where Donald was currently getting inside.

She approached Scrooge who was standing nearby with a grim face. “Mr. McDuck..”

Scrooge turned to her with a questioning expression.

“We need to talk.”


	6. Conflicted Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby saves them from certain doom, the boys repay her by confronting her about the fight. Donald leaves earth, Scrooge confronts a ghost.  
> Magica finds power.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,  
> I thought I would put up my newest chapter early. I am going to be out of town this weekend and won't be back till Monday. I hope you all will have a wonderful weekend XD If you don't already know, I have a tumblr under lorewytch where I am posting updates on new AU's and sneak peeks of my new fanfics I plan to post soon! If you haven't been there already I suggest you check it out! Also, I always appreciate comments and likes both there and here. I'd love to know what you guys think how the fanfics going. ^^. Thanks again for your support! 
> 
> Lore Out!

“Are you guys serious?” A female voice echoed to their right. Everything stopped as all heads turned towards the voice.

Dewey’s eyes brightened.

Huey jumped happily.

Louie smirked.

A three-pronged grappling hook launched from the trees and wrapped around the golems neck. Out flew Webby, favoring her right arm but she used the momentum from the jump to kick the golem in the head, springing off and landing in front of the boys.

“WEBBY!”

“Come on you guys. You’ve defeated way worse than this before.” Webby grinned slightly, then looked back at the golem assessing the situation.

“We have to- “ Huey began but Webby cut him off.

“I know. We have to get rid of that symbol on its forehead right?” Webby pointed as the golem was gathering its bearings. It slowly steadied itself, before focusing its soulless red eyes upon Webby.

As it reached out to grab her, Webby dodged his advance. Quickly sidestepping within a group of trees, she grinned as it followed after her. With her small stature, she was easily able to outstep it through the thick foliage. The trio of brothers followed after her and the thing when suddenly an idea popped into Huey’s head.

“Wait! I got it!” Huey instructed Dewey and Louie to grab as many vines as they could.

As they gathered the vines, Webby glanced behind her as the large rock monster bulldozing through trees with some to little resistance. While it was still a good distance away, she could feel her side starting to hurt and she grit her beak. She couldn’t keep this up much longer.

“Webby!” She heard a voice to her right and darted her eyes briefly. A flash of a red hat, arms beckoning her. Finding herself smiling, she quickly made a hard right and raced towards the waving triplet who joined her in the chase.

Almost out of breath, she glanced at the oldest triplet curiously. He met her eyes.  
“We have a trap ahead!” Huey grinned. “When I say jump….”

Instantly the two ran and Webby saw it, a thick piece of vine made from several pieces mashed together, each side wrapped around trees on the opposite side of where they ran.

She smirked. Clever.

“JUMP!” Huey yelled and instantly the duo jumped over the vine which was roughly about waist length.

The rock monster never stood a chance. Dewey and Louie strained from either side as the golems foot tangled within the vine. And down went the giant.

“The harder they fall am I right?” Huey commented, pointing at the fallen giant.

But Webby knew that it wasn’t over yet.

Before it could start to stand up, she bolted towards it, pulling something from her backpack and dousing the monsters face and forehead with a strange clear liquid.

Instantly the symbol as well as the monsters face began to melt. It let out an agonized screech as the light within its eyes faded and the magic that held it together faded. It turned into nothing but a pile of boulders.

“Woah, what was that?” Dewey asked in awe.

“Hydrofluoric Acid.” Twisting the cap back on the bottle, she carefully put it back. “Dissolves hard materials like that.” She snapped her fingers. 

“Why do you have that?” Louie asked with a raised eyebrow.

Webby blinked and turned to them. “It’s useful when trapped in a cave in with blood thirsty enchanted mud zombies.”

All three brothers glanced at each other with confused expressions and then Dewey just shrugged.

“Webby we have been looking around for you everywhere.” Huey commented. “Are you okay?”

Webby managed her familiar smile and cheerful tone. “Of course! Glad you guys remained unscathed as well.” She wondered when a good time would be to bring up the fight. But she figured when they were ready they would talk to her about it.

But it seemed Dewey was taking her upbeat tone in a different light. His eyes narrowed slightly and he crossed his arms. 

“If by unscathed you mean hanging around with a bunch of Crocs, then being chased by a rock giant…” Louie commented.

Webby glanced around. “Now to just find Launchpad and get off this cursed island.”

“Wait, this Island is cursed?” Dewey’s brightened a bit at this. It was adventure calling his name.

Webby blinked and glanced at the three. “Oh right, Granny was supposed to send us to another island, but we ended up here. I’m suspecting this is a cursed island named Whisper Island…its full of monsters..” Webby explained a bit then glanced around. “Duckworth is getting help, we just need to wait-“

“Duckworth was here? Where?” Huey asked.

“How?” Louie added, confused.

“Oh, Granny attached him to a haunted Idol and he was able to hitch a ride with me.” Webby said. “We should really get going though, I don’t know when more monsters will be back and I’ve only got so much acid on me.”

“Wait where is he now?” Dewey asked and Webby stopped once more, counting to herself to calm herself down before she snapped at Dewey. They didn’t have time to ask all these questions.

“Like I said he went to go get help.” Webby stated, a little testy. “Now c’mon.”

As the group started to walk, everyone was silent. Webby was wanting to talk to them, but finding herself unable to even know what to say. What would be the right thing?

Oh now she wished she had asked Duckworth how to apologize properly. What if she said the wrong thing?

“I bet you guys are excited to see your mom when she comes back.”

Like that. Dang it Webby!

Instantly the boys stopped behind her and she knew she had stepped on a land mine.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Deweys cautious tone was tinged with anger.

“Weren’t you the one who said she might be dead anyways?” Asked Huey with a slight head tilt.

Louie rolled his eyes and shook his head condescendingly at Webby.

Clenching her hands into fists, she turned back to the boys with a slight frown. “I didn’t mean it like that. I mean….you guys should be more happy…..No, that’s not what I meant.” She let out a frustrated sigh. She brushed a hand through her hair, gripping at it momentarily as she tried to think what to say next. “I’m sorry if my involvement has tinged this with negative emotions..”

This made Dewey’s eyes narrow. “That isn’t the reason why were mad Webby.”

“Then why are you?” Webby threw her arms at her side and glared at Dewey. “Are you still upset I kept it from you? I had no choice!”

“No!” Dewey threw his arms and stood firmly in front of her. “You had a choice Webby! You chose to not tell us!”

Webby grit her beak. “So I should just betray Uncle Scrooge’s trust?!”

“You should know that lying has done nothing to this family but cause pain!” Dewey shot back.

“You should be the last person to say that!” Webby swept an arm in a half circle in front of her.

Louie eye’s widened.

Huey had a hand on his forehead, shaking it slowly.

Webby’s arm twitched a bit, and that briefly reminded Huey about the event on the plane. In an attempt to keep things from spiraling out of control he stood before a silently fuming Dewey.

“Webby, back on the plane..” he started and Webby froze a bit.

“Was that.. a panic attack?”

Both brothers eyed their brother and then back to Webby, who was hiding her eyes behind her bangs

Suddenly perking up, Webby gave them a bright and obviously fake smile. “Oh that? It was no big deal. I’ve been having a few here and there. It’s not a big deal. Now c’mon lets keep going.” She started to walk but Huey stood in front of her with arms crossed. His brothers followed suit, standing on either side completely blocking Webby in.

She resisted the urge to run. Why was it so hard to do this?

“Don’t do that Webby.” Huey said. “I know the signs of a lie, Panic attacks are not ‘No big deal.’” He stared at her hard. She closed her eyes and looked shamefully away.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Dewey asked, once again hurt because she was hiding something from them.

Webby clenched her skirt. “What was I supposed to say?” She laughed humorlessly. A broken smile was on her face as she stared at the ground. She couldn’t even look them in the eyes. She hated this.

“It was silly. I’ve been through so much dangerous situations before. Why only now am I having these strange dreams and thoughts?” She brushed a hand through her hair, grasping it tightly. “I don’t understand any of it. Sure I almost died, but so what else is new?” She shook her head rapidly and pushed past them, not quite running or walking but somewhere in between. She just wanted to get away from the situation.

Dewey spun around rapidly and ran after her, Huey close behind. Dewey grasped her hand and pulled her to him, giving her the biggest hug he could. At first she almost gave into the comfort. Feeling herself slowly beginning to melt into him and wanting to cry. But flashes of hurtful words and knowing things were left unsaid made her shove him forcefully away.

He stumbled back, his brothers catching his arms. A look of anger back in his eyes. “What’s your problem?”

“I can handle this on my own! I don’t need pity.” Webby said turning to the side. She had lived through much worse pain. She couldn’t let them in. She was the one who supported others. The thought of anyone trying to support herself made her shake. It scared her more than she cared to admit.

“I’m sorry..” She said suddenly, looking at them all. “I’m sorry that you thought I meant to hide what Scrooge was confiding in me.”

“Well I’m sorry you kept things from us even though you knew it wasn’t right.” Dewey shot back.

“Webby you can’t handle this on your own.” Huey commented.

Louie’s eyes narrowed. “You are destroying yourself from the inside because of this whole thing with Lena.”

Webby was now on the defensive. “Lena has nothing to do with this! This is my fears..my problem…my..pain..” She looked away briefly thinking of her own parents.

Huey pursed his beak together. “You didn’t keep this secret just because it could hurt us, did you?”

Louie was slowly beginning to piece it together as well.

Webby’s startled expression answered that question all too clearly.

“Why are you doing this?” Webby whispered softly. “Why can’t you just let me apologize?”

“This is an apology?” Dewey questioned.

“This has to do more with yourself than us, right?” Huey pushed, stepping closer to her. A certain clarity came to his eyes. “Webby…is…this about your family?”

Louie walked up as well. “Webs, this is about your parents, right?”

But Webby put her hands on the side of her head, shaking her head frantically.

“It is, isn’t it?” Dewey demanded.

“Yes!” She burst out, arms stretched out wide. “I know how much pain someone can be in once they really learn the true fate of their parents deaths!” She glared at each one. They asked for it and now Webby couldn’t contain this any longer. “I didn’t want you to go through the same pain I went through when I found out that they were **never** coming home.” Tears were now forming, if from frustration or anger or sadness…she couldn’t say.

There was a pause.

“Webs…” Louie looked at her with sadness, disbelief and pity. “We aren’t you.”

“I’m so sorry what happened to your parents, but…Mom isn’t your mom. And you can’t keep comparing the two.” Dewey said softly.

Webby’s heart dropped.

“We’ve thought about this possibility countless times Webby.” Dewey explained. “The concept of her being dead isn’t new to us.”

Louie’s eyes were closed. “Its true.”

“We never met her.” Huey added with a skeptical look. “I don’t think we could possibly feel worse than thinking she’s been dead for all our lives.”

So….what Webby did…was it all for nothing? Deflating, Webby sagged against a tree and slowly she was realizing how wrong she was about so much. Grasping at her hair again, she felt like her mind was in chaos.

How could she have been so stupid?

The triplets looked worried at Webby’s sudden turn.

“Webs?” Dewey reached out.

“Please don’t touch me!” She snapped. She couldn’t let them touch her right now. If they did, she would unravel right then and everything would come crashing down.

Louie grasped her arm and pulled her from the tree. With wild eyes she glared at Louie. “Let me go!”

“No Webs. This is something you have to understand!” Louie told her roughly.

“Uh..Louie..now might not be a good time.” Huey commented, he could see how far Webby’s mental state was spiraling down.

“No she has to hear this now.” Louie swallowed harshly. “You need to give up this search for Lena now! It’s destroying you! Let the adults handle it!”

Webby straightened her back. “No, I can do this! It’s my duty!”

“Duty?” Echoed three voices and Dewey frowned.

“How is this your duty?!”

“She’s my best friend!” Webby desperately said. “No one else cares for her as much as I do.”

Dewey grit his beak. “Oh so I’m not your best friend? You really don’t think we don’t care for her?”

Webby faltered. “No that’s not it.” She looked to the side. “Although you guys have been far from friendly the past few days.”

Snap

And there went Dewey's self control.

“If you care about Lena so much maybe you should make her your family instead of having to deal with us then!” Dewey yelled.

The silence around the group lasted for what felt like hours after those last words echoed. Huey was in shock, hands over his beak. Louie’s bill was dropped, looking between Dewey and Webby.

Webby hadn’t moved an inch from when those words were spoken.

Dewey seemed to realize a few minutes after he spoke what he had truly said.

“Wait…I-“

The trees around them exploded into splinters.

All their attentions suddenly shifted to a group of four large element based golems circling them.

Instantly the ducks pressed their backs against each other, including Webby as they studied the group of mythical elementals around them.

Four sets of glowing red eyes bore onto them, and although terrified, all Dewey could say was, “I’m so never taking a vacation ever again…”

* * *

  

Donald triple checked the gauges around him. Poking at the one that supplied oxygen into the rocket just to be sure it was working. He should know everything about this space ship. Considering he helped build it from the ground up. Giving Scrooge the thumbs up, he began to start the rockets and count down to take off into space.

Finally… Finally he could see his sister again.

Truth be told, he never believed that it could happen. He had spent years grieving and moving on with his life. And here came this hope springing forth new drive. Drive he didn’t believe he had anymore.

Yet now here he was.

“Three..”

He gave a smirk that mirrored Scrooge’s.

“Two..”

He flicked switches expertly.

“One!”

The blasting noises of the rockets seemed to overwhelm all other noises including the doubts in his head.

His sister may not still be alive. But he had to look for himself. It was too late to back down, not that he wanted to.

Waving to Scrooge in the command center he watched the earth fade away behind him. Duckburg had long since vanished, as he reached far above the earths atmosphere he happened a chance look back at his home.

His home where his family was. “I’ll bring your mom back boys.” He promised. “I will save my sister.”

His head turned back towards the front and suddenly his triumphant look took on one of shock, alarm and despair.

Before him was a swirling mass of cosmic energy, much like the one that his sister vanished in.

A cosmic storm.

 

* * *

 

 

Scrooge was studying things carefully from the command center. Flicking on every switch he could. He happened a glance at the radar.

One second it was normal.

Then the next was a massive stormfront right in front of Donald’s rocket.

A familiar feeling of horror washed over Scrooge. Frantically he pressed the intercom button.

“Donald! There’s a cosmic storm ahead! Turn back now!” he ordered.

He waited a minute.

“Uncle Scrooge.” Donald’s voice sounded pained. “We were so close..”

Scrooge paused. “I….I know lad. I’m so sorry.” He whispered brokenly. “But please come home. Don’t test this storm!”

“I’m not my sister.” Donalds voice rang with firm resolve.

“Donald..”

Suddenly a blazing alarm erupted from around him.

“What?!” Scrooge looked around for the source of it, and his eyes came to rest upon the transmitter. A message was coming in from the moon. His heart was pounding as he slammed his hand down.

A video popped up and a tired looking Della appeared.

Scrooge’s heart stopped.

“Della?!”

 

* * *

 

Atop a smoking mountain, a lone figure emerged. Cloaked in a black cape, piece of cloth around her beak, she made her way up the long and steep pathway. There was cave close to ten feet from her current location. Slowly she made her way towards it, The rocky slope made it difficult to keep her footing, but as she grasped a few rocks sticking out before her, she smirked.

She was close.

Pulling herself up. She climbed the mountain those last few feet before she made it to the flat ground near the cave. Letting out an exhausted breath she realized that she might be getting too old for this.

Still, she had limited options at this point. She entered the cave with caution. As with most magical items, this cave was rigged with traps. It lied within the belly of a dormant volcano for a reason. Someone obviously didn’t want anyone getting a hold of it.

Smirking at this notion, she made her way through any and all traps she found. Some of which she just simply walked through.

Once she reached the treasure, her eyes landed upon a staff with a green glowing gem lying atop a alter, standing up.

The staff’s handle was almost as tall as she was, made from a badly burnt looking wood. Jagged pieces sticking out every couple of inches within it. The green gem was in a sphere shape, ensnared within the staffs hold.

“Perfect…” she whispered. Reaching out, the white feathered duck brushed her fingers upon the black staff and gripped it tightly.

The cloak was ripped off to reveal familiar black hair and yellow slit eyes.

Instantly a dark wave of green energy wrapped around her, feathers once more melting back into green.

Magica smirked evilly.

Reaching a hand up, shadow magic shone briefly within her hand and she grasped it, dispelling it.

Chuckling, she swept around. “I’m back!” She marched through the tunnel back towards the exit.

“Just a few more things…” She reached the outside.

“And then I will have my revenge.” She growled, her eyes sliding to where Duckburg was.

“Scroogie, Webby….enjoy your happiness while it lasts.” She commented bitterly.

“I won’t lose again.” Laughing, a deep green energy enveloped her, slowly raising her up into the air.

She would kill them all.

 


	7. Wounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot going on in this chapter, The boys defeat the golems. Webby ends up lost and Launchpad is found. Something awakens. Scrooge nearly loses his mind. Donald rages, Dewey realizes his mistakes. Webby confronts something beyond her league.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey everyone! Glad everyone is enjoying the fanfic! ^^ A nice big and longer than usual chapter for you all today. This is one of the big parts of the story as well as a turning point for some of the characters. Poor Webby, I put that girl through so much with this. But she never gives up! That's what I love about her. I really liked writing the back and forth between her and Scrooge at that one moment within the story. Adds to all the tension! I've been struggling with some writers block lately ;_; but I think I'm slowly getting over it. I did some writing last night and then I hope to do more today. Maybe edit more of the final chapters of this fanfic a bit more before I post them. It's getting close to the part I am currently working on. I know what to write, but its not just coming out the way I want! Don'tcha just hate that? 
> 
> Anyways, I've also got some other mini projects I'm working on in the mix. Including some with my OC that I've been hinting about on tumblr. I'm so glad my ideas have been accepted on there ^^. I'm still too nervous to publish a few ideas I have been working on. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has sent me kudos and posted comments. It really does help me write more because I feel like my work is appreciated and that I'm not just making a fool of myself. I'm far from a great writer, I am very rusty. But I'm doing my best and that's all I can do. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> Lore out! (P.S.) Keep on the lookout for new stories I might start soon!

* * *

 

“I do not have enough Acid for this.” Webby commented.

“Never thought I'd hear you say that.” Dewey tried to joke, but he was still rather terrified as the group of golems closed in around them.

Huey was looking frantically for a weapon. Finding a long stick, he grabbed it and started waving it at the nearby golem, made completely by fire mind you. The golem simply grabbed the stick, setting it on fire.

Yelping, Huey waved the stick around. “Oh right fire!”

Webby’s eyes darted between the group. One golem made of fire, one made of water, one made of storm clouds? And one made from wood.

Slowly a smile began to form on her face. “I think I have an idea.”

“What?” Dewey asked. Glancing at the triplets, Webby paused, her face slightly unsure.

“Webby?” Huey asked.

Closing her eyes, she sighed.

“Huey!” She said.

“Yes?” Was his automatic reply.

“Take the fire elemental around for a spin.” She smirked, Then she turned to Louie. “Louie, take the wooden one and make sure they hug it out!”

Louie grinned, understanding completely what she was doing. “Roger.”

“Hey tree hugger!” Louie teased, trying to get the Tree monster to follow him.

Huey did the same with the fire elemental, leaving burning trees in its wake.

“What about us?” Dewey asked.

“Try to get Aqua here in on the action.” She ordered, pointing as his brothers were already luring the others away.

“I’ll take care of Stormy here.” Webby then threw the acid into Dewey’s hand. “Take it!”

“But..Webs…” Dewey stared at his friend. Her back was to him. Closing her eyes she took a breath.

“Just take care of your brothers okay?” Webby whispered, then launched herself at the golem.

Dewey reached out to stop her, but a large tentacle of water stopped him. Glaring back at the golem getting in his way, he clutched the bottle tighter within his grip.

“HEY LOUSY EXCUSE FOR A DOWNPOUR! Yeah you heard me TRICKLE DOWN!” He taunted the golem. “Can’t catch me!” He glanced up and saw his brothers running towards each other rapidly. Both golems were blindly following them. He ran straight towards them both, his own golem on his tail.

He grinned proudly as fire and wood collided, instantly setting the wooden beast on fire.

It let out a horrid screech and tumbled to the ground, rolling in a futile attempt to put out the fire. The fire golem was reaching for Huey. But Dewey sped up and the water golem could not stop in time before he too collided with the fire demon.

Instantly both of the golems cried out in agony. The water dissolved into almost a gray husk and the fire was quickly fizzling out into clumps of mud and ash.

Quickly Dewey found the symbol on all three of the golems and used the acid to destroy the three golems for good.

“Where’s Webby?” Huey huffed, catching his breath.

Dewey glanced behind him where he could hear the sound of distant thunder and a bright flash of light.

“I don’t know….”

* * *

 

 Webby dodged another lighting attack that scorched the earth where she had previously been standing no more than a minute ago. Flying through the air, she tried to land a direct kick on the golem.

But her attack just went right through the gray mass of clouds. Clouds were made of water and dry air she mentally remembered.

Cursing, she realized that she had limited options.

“Okay Webby think.” She dodged another lightning attack. “What can stop a bunch of clouds?” Cartwheeling behind a tree she pressed herself against it. Pursing her beak together she hit her head gently against the bark. “I need something…to soak up the moisture?” She felt like her heart was dropping.

“But…I don’t have anything…”

A lightning strike hit the tree, sending her flying away and onto her bad side. She let out a cry of pain. Clenching her beak and blinking back tears, she glanced back to see the tree she was standing near on fire.

She gazed up to see the golem closing in.

_I shouldn’t have run away from the boys…._

Closing her eyes she pulled herself up, suddenly realizing she could barely move her right arm. She touched it and let out a semi pained cry.

Now her arm was broken instead of bruised. Clutching it, she dodged another lightning attack, which sent the trees and shrub near her ablaze.

Running around, she did all she could to get away from the monster. She had no more tricks, no more ideas and that terror alone was enough to make her feel so weak. Her running greatly slowed and the golem shot several more bolts her way.

“I….” she whispered. “I can’t…do this…Dewey, Huey….Louie help..” she tried to call out but her voice was so soft even she could barely hear it.

Running blindly through the forest, she found herself wandering further away from the boys and closer to some strange looking mountain.

Panting and whining, she scrambled frantically as the golem was closing in.

That was when she saw a flash of color to her right.

Her foot caught on a root and she was sent spiraling into the ground before her. Crying out, she stumbled back and tried to regain her footing frantically as the earth beneath her trembled.

The thundering steps got closer and as she got to her feet she looked around for a place to hide.

There it was, another flash of color.

Pink, purple, blue.

Blue?!

“Dewey?!” Webby rasped. Instantly she ran towards the color she saw. She made another right as she saw another flash of color. Red…

Not even bothering to rethink of what she was following, she ran blindly. She saw white feathers and a shifting of colors once more.

Now green.

“Louie?” Webby questioned.

A female giggle was her only answer.

Twisting her head to the right she saw a flash of pink hair.

“Wait..who..” Webby ran towards the mysterious person, almost forgetting about the golem chasing her.

She broke through a few more trees until she stopped, looking up in awe at what she saw before her.

“A Temple!”

Before her was a large opening of a long forgotten cave. It had aged with time, vines and moss covering most of the ancient carvings. But she could see two soldiers guarding the entrance. Painstakingly etched within the stone that encircled the opening to the cave.

It also held strange symbols and markings Webby could not identify.

Before she could explore further, a loud rumbling and shriek made her snap her head so fast it took a second for her eyes to focus on what shocking sight she saw before her.

It was the golem, which looked as if it was almost being electrocuted. It had collided with what appeared to be a shield around the temple Webby was now in front of. A transparent dome encircling the area that could only be seen with the golem obstructing it.

Webby herself had passed through the shield with no issues.

But the golem was dissipating before her eyes, screaming in agony from the massive amount of power.

Beak dropped in shock, she could only watch as the elemental’s clouds began to fizzle and vanish into thin air until nothing was left of the golem that had been once there.

Webby felt the life leave her as she hit her knees, letting herself take a break and breathing hard. The pain of her broken arm was now becoming harder for her to handle. She knew she was tough, but dealing with this amount of pain both in her arm and side was almost maddening. She curled in a fetal position, feeling herself start to cry.

Not just because of the pain either. Those words the boys said were ringing within her mind over and over. If only pain was only physical…the emotional pain seemed to hurt worse.

Screaming and slamming a hand into the earth beneath her, Webby let loose everything she was feeling alone.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I screwed up so bad you guys hate me now! I’m sorry I betrayed you Uncle Scrooge, I’m sorry that I can’t save you Lena!” Opening her eyes at that last statement, she felt her eyes mist over and clutching her wounded arm to her chest with her good one she hiccupped and let the tears flow freely. What could she do now? She didn’t know if she could face anyone right now. Could she go home?

After a few more seconds she managed to calm down and she dried her tears. As she slowly sat up she noticed a light blinking deep within the temple. She couldn’t help but be a little curious, so she got to her feet and slowly made her way through the threshold of the cavern.

As she did, symbols on the temple walls around her began to glow in succession in a faint blue light.

“What kind of temple is this?” she wondered out loud, almost tripping over a fallen column with a long shattered bust littering the expertly designed and crafted floor beneath her feet.

Every inch of this place had such fine details. Everything from the painted ceiling which had seen better days. Most of the paint was flaking off, so much of the murals were distorted and crumbling. The gold outlined archways of the various rooms made this place feel more like a palace than a temple. Was this god a rich god? It certainly seemed as if this god was important to the people who created this temple for it.

Finally before her she saw a large painted mural. But most of it had been scratched and broken away. She could see colors of white, blue and gold. And a set of startling blue eyes staring right through her.

Feeling her stomach drop out from under her, she swallowed and quietly walked through each room.

At first it seemed like it was just an old temple, some of the rooms were puzzling to her though. There were rooms that seemed as if they had decaying beds within them. She thought she even saw what would have been an ancient kitchen.

But as she made it to the very back room, she saw something that made her freeze in her tracks.

It was a sarcophagus.

Or it was what she assumed a sarcophagus would look like.

A long stone box, this also had many designs etched upon it. It resembled a mixture of ancient celtic and maybe Egyptian?  

And lying on top was a stone figure. Its arms were crossed on the chest and although Webby was a distance away, she could see a slight shape of a head. Possibly eyes too?

But she had never seen the form it held before. It was almost as if it the face had been scraped away, distorted almost. She could barely make out eyelids. But no duck bill or anything identifying it as any other kind of person from this world. Almost as if there was a thick film hiding its true form from view.

Now feeling very unsure, she was hesitant to go further. But still, something about this seemed…odd.

A breeze fluttered into the room, causing a piece of what Webby assumed was stone to ripple within the wind.

Her eyes widened.

This figure wasn’t made of stone.

That’s when she noticed the feathers upon this figure weren’t dark but a light gray. And a thin, almost transparent sheet was covering this being.

Scared, Webby took three steps closer to this…thing and reached out.

Her fingers were mere inches from it and although her heart was pounding a mile a minute she steeled herself and reached out.

Her fingers brushed fabric.

* * *

 

“Uncle Scrooge, Donald… anyone! I don’t know if you will get this but I have to try.” Della grit her beak and slammed a fist down upon the controls of the Spear of Selene.

“I want you all to know I love you. Scrooge, Donald, the boys…” She smiled wanly. “Even if I can never come home. I want you to know this…Also..don’t trust..” suddenly the video glitched out and Scrooge frantically pressed a hand against the glass.

“No! Della!”

* * *

 

Eyes snapped open as Webby’s fingers brush against the fabric. The calming blue of them fade into a deep angry red. An angry wail erupts from the now very alive being who lied on the table.

Magic erupted within the room.

The whole island began to shake.

 

* * *

 

Scrooge let out a yelp as the panel before him exploded. Cursing a blue streak, he quickly threw his tea onto the blazing panel as he realized the console was no longer functional. Still a desperate attempt was made to turn it back on.

“Della?! Donald!” Scrooge’s frightened words echoed around him. A crushing thought began to form within the back of his mind.

He’s lost contact with Donald.

There’s a cosmic storm out there.

He might lose Donald too.

“No…” Scrooge’s broken voice echoed, slamming his fists over and over on the panel. “NOT AGAIN!”

 

* * *

 

Webby had hit the ground, her arm covering her ear and head as she was trying to block out the loud noise from the being above her. It seemed as if the entire earth was shaking with how much force was being unleashed from this…being.

Finally the wail subsided but the pressure within the air did not. Webby happened a glance up and paled as she realized this creature was now staring right at her.

“Who are you?” The fractured voice of the being asked aggressively.

Webby tried to act as harmless as possible.

“Hi, I’m Webby..” She managed with a slight smile.

“Did you cause this?” The angry voice seemed to reverberate within Webby’s very soul.

“Huh?” Webby was generally confused at what it was asking.

“ANSWER ME!” The being roared, glowing a bright blue as it rose towards the ceiling. The wispy figure sent a wave of magic, knocking Webby off her feet. Her back collided painfully with the wall and Webby let out a cry of pure agony. She crumbled to the ground, tears blurring her vision. Her head was hurting too. It was hard to stay conscious.

“I…..I…” Webby managed to say but it was difficult. “I didn’t do anything..”

“LIAR!” The begin roared and as Webby lied there, her palm splayed out she realized what these tremors really were.

The island was exploding.

The volcano was waking up.

 

* * *

 

Dewey was pacing.

Huey was looking around the area, checking his guidebook and wondering what was taking Webby so long.

Louie kept glancing back towards the ocean.

Huey glanced over at Dewey and sighed. “Dewey…” Either his brother didn’t hear him, or he was ignoring him. Annoyed, Huey reached out and grabbed him. “Dewey!”

Snapping his head to his brother, he jerked. “What?!”

Raising an eyebrow, Huey rolled his eyes a bit at the others attitude. “Pacing isn’t going to help things. Besides, maybe Webby is just taking time to….relax a bit. We were pretty hard on her.”

And flashes of the conversation appeared once more in Dewey’s mind. Averting his eyes and gritting his beak, he couldn’t argue that point. A sickening feeling was inching closer to his heart. That last thing Webby heard, Dewey wanted to apologize but his stubborn pride was blocking him.

Louie glanced at his brothers and frowned. “You guys were being jerks to her.”

“You weren’t any better!” Dewey snapped and then clenched his hands into fists at his sides.

“True, but I would never play the ‘not family’ card.” Louie glared at him. “Even I know what a destructive move that was. You know that means more to Webs than anything.”

Dewey couldn’t say anything to that so he turned away, crossing his arms.

“What is this all about? Dewey you usually never get this upset when we lie.” Huey commented.

Dewey closed his eyes painfully. “We….me and Webs have been through a lot together. That whole thing with mom. Webby was by my side every step of the way. She was…she was really great.” He smiled a bit. “But now that she needs help, its like she’s so far away from me. I didn’t even realize…” his eyes met Huey’s. “Did she really have a panic attack?”

Huey slowly nodded. “And having experience myself, I can say that wasn’t her first it appears.”

“She mentioned it was about almost dying, in the Shadow Realm..” Louie murmured.

Dewey winced.

“I think we all expected Webby to be stronger than she really was.” Huey surmised. “No living person could not be affected from that experience.”

“We were too blind to see it.” Dewey said in a guilty tone. “I can’t believe it.” Shaking his head. “We were the closet to her and we didn’t notice her hurting at all!” He kicked a tree.

“She didn’t exactly offer her emotions either.” Louie added. “We can’t blame ourselves for that. She’s too good at what she does.”

“There is something else we forgot to take in account as well.” Huey added, eyeing Dewey. “She really seemed like she felt no choice but to lie to us about mom.”

Dewey’s eyes narrowed but Huey held up a hand to stop him. “No, listen Dewey. You of all people need to hear this.”

Glaring at his younger brother, he put his hands on his brothers shoulders. “You need to let this go. This anger and resentment you hold over her. After all.” He paused. “You did the exact same thing with mom.”

It was as if a light bulb went off in Dewey’s head. “Oh Duck….you’re right.”

All the energy left him and Dewey hit his knees.

“And..this is just a theory. But…this may be Webby’s first fight.” Huey surmised.

“Your point is?” Louie raised an eyebrow.

“I….”

“She doesn’t know how to apologize….” Dewey finished, a veil was lifted and Dewey’s eyes sparkled with such clarity it actually scared Louie a bit.

Feeling guilt start to crush him, he looked up at his brothers. “We have to find her.”

A loud screech echoed throughout the island and instantly the triplets were on alert. “What the!”

A loud rumbling noise directed their attention to the volcano, which erupted with such force all three ducks tumbled to the ground. Yelping, Dewey looked up in horror as ash filled the air and lava slowly began to drip from the volcano.

“Oh this just went from bad to ‘we need to get off this island now!’” Louie shook Huey and Dewey was looking around frantically.

“We have to find Webby!” He told his brothers desperately.

Huey shook his head. “Too risky. That lava could easily separate us and then none of us would be getting off this island.”

“We can’t just leave her!” Dewey angrily rebutted.

“We don’t have a choice.” Huey shot back.

Louie was glancing between his brothers and frowning. The shaking and angry noises the volcano made were really unsettling to say the least. Would the island survive?

“I want to go home.” Louie whispered desperately.

Another explosion echoed from somewhere far away and Dewey’s eyes were drawn back to the volcano. Instantly Webby’s face with tears flooded his mind. Her pushing him away, the unstableness in her voice. And a flash of her telling him she was fine and yet now he was noticing her strained smile in his minds eyes.

“Look Webby can handle herself and get out of anything…” Huey started but Dewey with eyes closed shook his head.

“No we have to stop that.”

“What?”

“Assuming that Webby will be okay.” Dewey glared at his brother. “Not noticing, thinking of only our pain is what got us into this mess in the first place! Webby is a part of our family and we don’t leave anyone in our family behind!” Without another word, Dewey spun on his heel and bolted into the jungle.

“No wait! Dewey!” Louie frantically reached out for his brother but Huey stopped him.

Huey sighed, watching his brother’s blue shirt vanish from view.

“Huey what are you doing?” Louie demanded.

Huey paused.

“Dewey was right, we have to get Webby back...I have to trust he can do this without getting himself killed.” He sent his youngest brother a wane smile. “As for us… we got to find a way off this island quickly. Where is Launchpad anyways?”

Another explosion caused their eyes to drift to where the remaining piece of the Sunchaser had been lodged. One of the mountains it had been sandwiched between was the volcano and what they heard was the plane piece exploding. A strange whistling and a scream echoed around them, until Launchpad himself landed between the brothers, smoke coming from his beak and various other random parts of his slightly crisp body.

“Launchpad!”

“Are you okay?!”

“Oh hey little buddies!” Launchpad looked up at them a little dizzy. Still having some vertigo he sat up and added. “So….when is the next rerun of Darkwing Duck coming out?”

With that, he fainted.

 

* * *

 

Dewey ran as fast as his webbed legs would allow. He noticed it was getting a bit warmer as he ran around blindly. He didn’t even know where Webby was, but he had to keep looking for her.

He tried to give the volcano a wide birth, worried that she may have ended up getting caught within that mess. But he couldn’t stop. He had to find her, she had to be okay! He couldn’t let things end like this!

Although he could have sworn that he was further away from the volcano, once he entered a clearing his eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

Before him stood the rumbling giant in all its horrific glory. Streams of red and yellow magma were gushing from it with no signs of stopping. Before him was an inferno.

“Oh great..” Taking several quick steps back, he realized the jungle around him was quickly becoming nothing more than a painting of hell.

Stumbling to his left, he made a break for the group of trees. But had to stop as he exited the next clearing. There was another stream of very hot liquid rock.

Letting out an exasperated noise, he turned around and went another direction. “Webby! Webby!” He yelled. “If you can hear my voice please! Tell me where you are!”

Suddenly he heard a giggle.

Turning instantly he scanned the trees and saw a flash of pink.

“Webby?” Dewey whispered. “Webby is that you?”

He ran towards the blurry pink imagine, which vanished as soon as he reached the tree she had been previously standing.

Suddenly another image appeared to his right. “ _Dewey..”_

His body jerked again and saw the faint outline once more. It did look like Webby.

“Webby!” He ran towards the image again.

And once more it seemed to dissipate as soon as he reached where she had been standing. “Wha? Webby this isn’t funny!” He yelled at the sky.

 _“Dewey..”_ The voice echoed within the woods again. Turning around he saw the form one last time. She stood before a very old looking tree and again she was too far for him to make her out. But she was wearing pink and purple, Webby’s colors.

 _“Dewey find me..”_ The figure whispered and Dewey ran towards her.

“No need to I got-“ He leapt towards her, only to fly right through the image. It dissipated and Dewey landed hard, tumbling and groaning.

“You…” he finished, then groaned. Glancing up once more at where she had been standing, he felt his heart clench. “What…was that?” he asked, confused.

A burst of wind and a scream echoed behind him. Glancing behind him, his bill dropped as he slowly shifted his head upwards to look at the mountain before him.

“Holy…”

Another cry of pain made his head snap back down towards the carved opening of the mountain. His brain instantly registered it as Webby’s voice.

“WEBBY!” He yelled and grit his beak, running at full speed into the temple.

Within the grove of trees, a teen, pink haired duck rested a finger against her beak. She smiled slightly and vanished within a swirl of stars.

Dewey broke through into the room with Webby and instantly saw the strange being? Ghost? Banshee? Looming over his friend. Quickly he slid before her, brandishing a piece of wood he found lying around nearby.

“Don’t go near her!” he yelled bravely.

Webby’s surprised face mirrored the being’s eyes briefly and she whispered. “Dewey?”

Seeing the blood staining the side of Webby’s face, Dewey’s heart lurched a bit. “Webs! Are you okay?!”

Meanwhile the red in the beings eyes faded a shade. “Oh what’s this?” She raised an eyebrow as Webby struggled to stand despite all her wounds.

She got to her feet, her determined stare caused the strange being to stop from attacking for a second.

“Oh?” The being spoke in a female voice and Dewey swallowed heavily.

“Listen..” Webby managed. “I’m sorry I woke you up but I didn’t do anything to you! Its rude to just fling people around like rag dolls you know!”

The ghosts eyes narrowed and she brought herself closer to the young duckling. “Oh?” It growled. Webby didn’t flinch, Dewey did though.

“Yeah!” Webby made the meanest face she could muster, frowning and glaring with everything she had.

The two seemed to have a stare off and Dewey was highly worried and confused.

“Um…” he didn’t know what to do at that point.

Suddenly the female specter broke and started to laugh. Closing her eyes, it seemed as if her entire energy changed around her. The shaking abruptly stopped and Webby blinked, falling on her butt as all her strength left her. Dewey wrapped an arm around her trying to keep her from passing out.

Once she stopped laughing, the being’s eyes opened. They were now a bright blue instead of red. She snapped her finger and her appearance seemed to shift before their eyes.

She transformed into a Duck with light gray feathers, long silver hair and a beautiful blue and silver gown that had transparent fabric sleeves. Around her neck were several old looking pieces of jewelry and holding her hair back in place was a flower barrette made of silver and what appeared to be Aquamarine.

Her light gray feathers and light silver and blue eyeshadow completed her look.

Dewey’s jaw dropped and Webby looked on shocked as well.

“Who…” Dewey’s mind was in overdrive.

“Are you?” Webby finished.

The older female duck smirked.

“Why darlings…don’t you know a goddess when you see one?”

 

* * *

 

Scrooge frantically ran, an odd looking piece of machinery under his arm. He burst from the manor and quickly looked up at the sky as he clutched it tightly to his chest. This was his last chance. Glaring at a sky he quickly got to the edge of the property and set the machine down. It was an old piece of junk. He didn’t quite understand everything Gyro told him about it being some kind of communication device with radio waves and what not. But it should also show a bip on the scanner screen once the space ship entered the earths atmosphere.

“C’mon Nephew…” Scrooge growled. “I know this cannot stop ye..” Turning it on he grasped the phone like object and pressed it up to the side of his head. He could hear static and a groaning noise flickers of radio signals but nothing from the ship.

“Blasted Contraption!” He slammed the phone down and fell to his knees beside the device. Tearing at the grass he resisted crying. Crying did nothing in this situation.

As he stared harshly into the grass, feeling his world unraveling once again and Curse it all, if he didn’t feel like this was all his fault again, he could barely hear the slight beeping from the communication.

But the ping noise finally was registering in his ears and instantly his eyes were on it. On the radar portion he could see a blinking dot. Grabbing the device he started to laugh.

“He did it!” He whooped and threw the radio in the air as he looked at the sky, noticing a trail of smoke flying towards the bay.

It looked like he had a nephew to fish out of the sea. He hoped he could catch Beakley before she set out.

 

* * *

 

 

In retrospect, Donald realized how stupid going alone into space would be. Not only was his plan B shot, so was Plan C and various others he had carefully constructed in his head in case of worst case scenarios.

Never did he plan for a cosmic storm to attack HIM of all people.

But then again, he was Donald Duck so..

“I’m such an idiot..” Donald groaned. He had listened to Della's message and his heart was hurting from the emotion it brought deep within him. He wanted to save her desperately. But it seemed as if he would have to wait a bit longer to hug his twin. He could do it, he could wait. He knew what was most important, what she would want. Glancing back at the Cosmic storm tearing through space to suck him inside, that is if he got home at all.

Guess it was time to give that good ol' Duck rage a try.

“You are not getting me tonight!” He growled and thrust the controls to max. Ignoring the warning lights blaring around him, he spun the ship towards the earth and used all the fuel and power he could to escape the pull of the storm. At first it seemed as if he would be pulled within the dark inky abyss, but with another roar and once more pushing the craft to its limits he broke free of the pull. 

Finally, after a few tense minutes he let out a breath as he watched the storm dissipate from view.

But the warning lights were still blaring. The ship was rocking violently as it began to enter the earths atmosphere.

“Oh shi-“ Donald quacked.

Clouds flew past his ship at amazing speed and before him, he marveled briefly at the large vast ocean before him before realizing that the ocean was approaching him at a fast rate of speed.

Frantically looking at every control he pressed every button he could think of.

Thankfully, he pressed the emergency escape button in time. The front cockpit was detached from the rocket and flew into the bay of Duckburg safely.

Donald Duck let out a relieved sigh.

For once, luck was on his side.

The cockpit soon started to fill with sea water. 

Donald quacked frantically. 

Okay well maybe not. 


	8. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goddess talks to Webby and Dewey. Webby receives a gift. Dewey receives a apology. Everyone reunites! Scrooge is confronted by the boys. Launchpad is forgotten. (I'm sorry!) Scrooge talks to Webby about Lena, Webby tries to mend things with Louie. Lena warns Webby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....I've been writing a lot...almost done with this fanfic just need to write/edit a few more scenes. It's been a bit on the more difficult side since I know what to write, but the words are being fickle with me. "Fire Bad...tree pretty" kind of mentality lately. I may be burning myself out a bit. Also my music has been running a bit dry to inspire me lately too as well. ;_; I've started to put up a One shots collection up. I am planning on eventually putting up one with my fan character Lore as well. But that one has been delayed due to me wanting to write a prequel to write as the first "Chapter" of that one. My Lore one shots have been getting semi decent results on tumblr and I'm grateful for those who have enjoyed them. Don't worry though I plan on finishing up this trilogy ASAP as well as posting some of my other ideas I've been working on soon as well. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soonish. The latest will probably be next Thursday but I will try to get it up before then since next week is the WEEK we have been waiting for since like before December really. I'm pretty excited.   
> Those Spoilers though are killing me though.   
> Anyways! Enjoy this chapter!   
> Lore out!

“Holy Goddess!” Dewey exclaimed, hands on his head on shock.

Webby’s eyes shone and her ever impressive inquisitive nature emerged. “OH! What sect of gods do you belong to? Egyptian? Celtic? Greek? Roman? Which are completely different deities by the way even though they are often confused with Greek gods….ohhh whats your special power? Or are you THE god? What’s your favorite color? Why were you asleep? Why-“ Webby’s rapid fire questions were making Dewey’s head spin, and he wasn’t the one the questions were directed to.

The goddess seemed to be enjoying herself and laughed a bit at the others excitable nature. But when she saw the young duck girl wince, her smile vanished a brief moment.

“Oh that’s right..” Humming, the blue clad goddess swept closer to Webby. As a reflex, Dewey wrapped an arm around Webby’s shoulders protectively.

She sent the younger duck male a comforting smile. “Don’t worry I won’t hurt her now. I should apologize for my behavior.” She reached out and touched the young girls side with one hand, and her head with the other. Blue energy pulsed from her hands and into Webby’s wounds. Letting out a slight gasp, Webby realized the pain she had been struggling with and now the dizziness were fading!

The goddess was healing her! Looking up at the woman in slight awe, once she had finished and pulled away Webby studied her side and head.

“I’m…completely healed!” She yelled, jumping up and trying to raise her hands but winced at the pain in her arm returning.

“Ow…ow…okay maybe not completely.”

The goddess blinked and let out a slight sigh. “I’m sorry I could only heal your most urgent injuries. That side injury was something that could have killed you if you hadn’t gotten help soon.”

Dewey was alarmed at this. “Webs! Why didn’t you tell us you were hurt?!”

Glancing at Dewey, The young duck’s emotions stirred and she averted her eyes, wrapping her arm around her wounded one. “There….was a lot going on.”

Dewey looked at Webby seriously. “Webby….” He reached out and grasped her shoulder. “I………..”

The goddess looked between the two for a second. “Should I leave?” she smiled knowingly.

Dewey jumped back. “No no no! It’s okay!”

Webby’s attention was back on the goddess. “Right! No worries! We can talk about this later…ahaha.”Twirling a piece of her hair, Webby thought about the goddess. “Miss Goddess?”

“Whisp is fine.” The goddess commented.

“Whisp, why were you like that?” Webby asked.

“That? Oh…asleep right?” Whisp hummed slightly. “I believe I was battling a demon at the time..he stole my power and sealed me up here. I had to wait quite a while to be woken up I see if no one here knows my name anymore.” She pouted a bit. “I really want my revenge but…” She snapped a finger, only simple sparks emitted from her fingers. “Alas, most of my power is still gone.”

“Is there something we can do?” Webby asked, determined.

Blinking down at the two young ducks, she thought and tilted her head slightly.

“I believe so…” She smiled softly at the duo. “There is a mountain deep within Ireland known as Mount Blaine. Deep within a temple there is a special object of mine. If you can collect it and bring it back to me I should be able to get some of my power back. Maybe then I can finally escape this accursed Island.”

“Is there a time limit?” Webby asked thoughtfully. They had already so much going on.

The goddess smiled slightly. “Time means nothing to deities. Just before you die preferably.” She chuckled and ruffled Webby’s hair.

Webby nodded firmly, a drive in her form. “I will! I promise Whisp! I will help you with everything I have.”

Surprised at the devotion of this girl, Whisp smiled thoughtfully. “Well, such bravery and devotion must be rewarded. I don’t have a lot of power. But I can do some things. Is there something you wish for my dear?”

Dewey’s eyes brightened. Finally, they could get off this island-

Webby’s eyes were trained on the floor where her shadow was. Gripping her hands into fists she looked up. “I need help to free a friend of mine.” She stated. “She’s a….she’s in the shadow realm and I can’t find a way to get her out.” She said brokenly. “Can you please help me save Lena?”

“What?! Lena again? What about saving us?!” Dewey’s exasperated voice was met with silence.

Whisp was looking deeply within Webby’s eyes, as if reading her soul. Finally, she let out a sigh and pulled back.

“While I cannot traverse the Shadow Realm myself, that is another gods realm. I can offer this..” Swiping a hand in a flowing motion, an old book appeared in Webby’s hands.

“There is a page tucked inside that book that may help.” She smiled at the duck, then her gaze drifted a bit to Dewey. She looked back at Webby as she found the spell.

Webby smiled brightly at the piece of paper and brought it close to her chest. “Finally I can see Lena again!”

Seeing Webby’s eyes shining, Whisp reached out and put her hand on Webby’s shoulder. “Webby, wait.”

Pausing, Webby sent the goddess a quizzical look.

“There is something you must know about the spell.” She closed her eyes. “As all spells there is a price to pay when using such magic.”

“A price?” Dewey asked skeptically.

“Yes.” Whisp closed her eyes. “A price only Webby must pay. I don’t know what this price is, the magic will decide. But you must think long and hard young duck if this is what you truly want.” She kneeled down to the younger’s height and reached out, brushing Webby’s hair from her face. “Only you can make this choice. But do not make it hastily.” She glanced at Dewey, then back to Webby’s confused eyes. “Magic is mysterious and dangerous.”

Dewey glanced at Webby with a worried look. But Webby had a determined look in her eyes. “Thank you Whisp.” She said with a genuine smile. “I will think about it. I promise.”

Whisp nodded, then tilted her head a bit. “Oh, it looks like you have some family looking for you. They are nearby. Better go. Don’t worry I’ll guide you to them.”

Webby nodded firmly and then ran off outside. Dewey took a few steps to follow but glanced back.

“Hey Whisp..” He asked, unsure of how to ask this.

“Yes?”

“Was it you who led me to find this place?” He asked seriously, remembering the flashes of color he saw.

Whisp looked startled, then glanced around slowly and back to Dewey. “I’m sorry but no. I had just woken up and wasn’t thinking straight obviously.”

Dewey frowned, thinking and then smiled. “Thanks.”

Whisp nodded and then when he vanished she glanced around her cave. “It seems I have a lot of visitors today.”

She glanced behind herself at the figure cloaked within shadows.

“Isn’t that right?”

 

* * *

 

 

Webby waited for Dewey outside and together the two started to walk. The silence between them was making it difficult for either of them to breathe.

Webby was looking down at the paper in her hand, she had put the book in her backpack.

Dewey was glancing around nervously, wringing his hands and darting his eyes about, most of the time settling back upon Webby who seemed to be within her own world at that moment.

He was scared, but knew he had to set things right between his friend. This silence was deafening.

“Webby, I-“ He started, but Webby turned and cut him off.

“Dewey, I’m sorry.”

“What?” Dewey was shocked.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Della. I’m sorry about making such a big deal about thinking that you guys would get hurt.” She sighed, staring ahead at the trees and stopping before one. Placing a hand upon it, she rested her forehead against it.

“Webs..” Dewey tried.

“You guys were right, about all of it. The reasons why I was so defensive, why I kept it from you. Maybe…..maybe I was just using it as an excuse.” And she hated herself for it. “I know you guys were worried about me, and maybe I was using….finding Lena as an excuse too for hiding the pain inside.” She turned, leaning her back against the tree now. “I’m not like you guys..I can’t…I can’t share these feelings deep inside. Sure I can be happy and share most of what I feel. But I can’t…share these feelings..”

“You can’t share your pain.” Dewey smiled slightly. “That’s normal Webs. Not a lot of people want to admit any kind of weakness. Especially when your back is up against a wall.” He sighed and paused.

“Webs, I’m sorry about what I said about Lena…” He reached out and grasped her tightly in a hug.

Surprised, Webby hugged him back. Letting what he said sink in a bit, she gripped the back of his shirt tightly.

Pulling away a little, he looked down. “You are family. Never think otherwise no matter what I or anyone else says in anger.” He looked into her eyes firmly. Giving him a small smile, Webby closed her eyes and gave him another big hug.

“Thank you..”

“Oh this is a surprise.”

The voice made the two spring apart. Huey and Louie were looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

“Did we miss something?” Louie asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Are you guys okay?!” Huey ran and checked Dewey over first, then noticed Webby favoring her right arm. Instantly he was by her side. “Guys her arm is broken!”

“What?” Louie looked worried for a fraction, then he calmed himself down and handed Huey a first aid kit while crossing his arms.

Sliding next to Dewey, Louie murmured. “So, it seems you two patched things up.”

Dewey nodded to his brother. “More or less. You won’t believe what happened back there though! There was this goddess-“

He paused.

“Wait how did you guys find us?”

Louie pointed behind his shoulder to a blue floating orb sparkling and bouncing around.

“Oh.”

Huey was busy forming a splint and helping to set Webby’s arm as best as he could. To her credit, Webby only slightly flinched and let out a squeak as he fixed it up as best as he could. While glancing at Louie and Dewey talking, she glanced nervously down at the oldest who was working on her arm diligently.

“Um, Huey?” she asked.

“What? Are you in pain?” Huey asked, still working but looking up at her briefly.

“Er no, no more than normal anyways..” she sighed. “I just, wanted to apologize about..what I said about your guys mom.”

Huey blinked. “Didn’t you already apologize though?”

“I know, its just…I don’t think it came out the way I intended..”

“I know..”

Blinking, she met Huey’s understanding gaze.

“What?”

He sighed. “I know everything, well.. I can surmise anyways at why you were saying all those things.” He groaned. “I feel so stupid for not figuring it out sooner. We should have known you were hurting so much.” He finished wrapping up her arm and stood back up. Giving her a bright smile, he helped her up a little. “That won’t happen again for sure. The Junior Woodchuck guidebook says to always be prepared for anything. That includes noticing when those closest to you are suffering.” He put a hand on her shoulder.

“Huey..”

“If you ever need to talk about it, were here okay? We got your back!” Huey chuckled.

“Thanks, I think I will take you up on that offer soon.” Webby grinned back.

Huey nodded firmly. Then turned to his brothers. “C’mon guys I think the orb still wants to lead us somewhere.”

The four ran after the glowing bouncing blue orb, which they assumed was created by Whisp. As they walked, Dewey and Webby took turns to explain to everyone what had happened.

“No wonder the Volcano stopped.” Huey glanced behind them.

“I’m just glad we didn’t need to fight any villains this time.” Louie mumbled.

  “Right? I think Webs got banged up enough going toe to toe with that Goddess and that golem!” Dewey said proudly. “My best friend the golem slayer!” He laughed.

Webby grinned and made a stance. “Nothing’s too tough for Webbigail Vanderquack!”

Louie shot her a look as Huey and Dewey laughed a bit and Webby’s smile instantly faded.

When she went to meet Louie’s eyes her averted them. Sending his brothers a smirk and thumbs up, they continued on.

It was then Webby was eyeing Louie more and more. She wondered when was a good time to talk to him. She would have limited time when they got back.

They were nearing the shore as well.

While Dewey was talking to Huey about something, Webby took this moment and reached out. “Louie..” she started.

“Hey look!” Dewey yelled, pointing.

Instantly all eyes were on the shoreline with a familiar looking boat on the shoreline.

Was that?

Hope lit the eyes of everyone as Scrooge, Beakley and Donald stumbled off the old looking boat.

“Uncle Donald!” The triplets yelled and bolted towards their parental figure.

“Granny!” Webby yelled and ran towards her as well.

A surprised and happy looking Donald met them grabbed the boys up in a tight hug.

Webby stopped an inch before her Granny and gave her a slight smile. Beakley looked relieved yet composed. She noticed the arm and studied it. “This was well done.”

“Oh Huey did it for me.” Webby chuckled. Still, Beakley rested a hand on her granddaughters head. “Good job surviving my dear. Your eyes look so much clearer too.” She tilted her head a bit. “Have you and the boys worked things out?” She was sending her granddaughter a sly smile.

Webby turned to the triplets who were now tackling Scrooge in a heap of ducks and turned back to Beakley. “Almost.” She said firmly. “But don’t worry Granny. I won’t falter anymore.” She let out a relieved breath.

“I know I can rely on my family as well. I’m not alone.”

“You never were darling.” Hugging her Granddaughter tightly, Webby soaked up all the love she could. It was rare that Beakley gave hugs so willingly.

She enjoyed it as much as she could.

The triplets took turns telling Scrooge and Donald about what happened on the island. Webby had stuffed the spell within the pocket of her skirt. She was the last to board the boat and glanced behind at Whisper Island.

“Whisp….thank you.” She bowed and turned back to the boat.

* * *

 

On the boat, Webby was hanging back a bit, looking at her friendship bracelet then down at the water as she leaned against the railing. Her mind was spinning a mile a minute and she wondered where she was going to go from there.

“Lass.”

Jumping a bit, Webby gazed into Scrooge McDuck’s eyes. “Oh um, Hi Uncle Scrooge.” She smiled brightly.

“Webby why didn’t ye give this old man a hug back on the beach?” Scrooge questioned, leaning next to her against the railing.

“Oh, um you seemed busy talking to the boys and Donald. I didn’t want to interrupt.” She chuckled a bit. Nervously she brushed bangs from her eyes and realized she would need to tell Scrooge she let him down.

Scrooge raised an eyebrow. “Well aye say this old man would have liked a hug from his niece, especially when she’s obviously been through a lot.” His cane was pointed at her broken arm and blinking down, she smiled a bit.

“Believe it or not it was actually a lot worse at one point.” She joked and then stood before him, giving him the biggest one armed hug she could muster. “Thank you so much Uncle Scrooge.” She clutched him a bit tighter. Scrooge seemed a little concerned with her frantic hugging. Yet he hugged her back and then released her. “Lass, is something wrong?”

She let out a shaky breath and looked down. “Uncle Scrooge…I’m sorry.” She said softly. She was apologizing so much lately. “I….couldn’t keep your secret.” Her eyes misted up a bit.

“About….oh…um well..Lass that’s..” Scrooge seemed unsure what to say at that.

“Actually it isn’t her fault.” Dewey’s voice spoke from behind them.

Both turned to see the triplets. Each had their arms crossed over their chests and giving narrowed eyes to Scrooge.

“Why did you tell her to keep something like this a secret?” Huey accused Scrooge, “Do you how irresponsible that was?”

Donald was watching the scene with a grim face.

“Aye was only trying to protect ye, in case we found something…….” Scrooge backed up a bit.

“Like she was dead?” Dewey commented, huffing and crossing his arms. “As if that never crossed our minds.”

“We’ve lived with the fact she was dead our whole lives.” Louie added. “Even if it was a false positive…it wouldn’t make us feel any worse than we have felt before.”

“And what’s worse is you dragged Webby into it.” Huey stated, still angry. “Did you have any idea how she felt when she was hiding this from us? How much pain she was in?”

Scrooge’s eyes widened and darted to Webby, who looked like she was trying to calm Huey down.

“Is this true Lass?”

Webby hesitated, closing her hands into fists and letting out a strained sigh.

“I…” and suddenly it felt like all eyes were on her. Her breathing started to pick up, her heart pounding within her chest.

No, not now…not in front of everyone…

She shook her head and tried to keep her frame from trembling. Suddenly, arms were around her. Hugging her tightly. It was Scrooge, giving her the biggest hug she had ever received from him.

Feeling herself breaking, she pressed her face into his chest and trembled. Huey was instantly touching her arm and telling her how to break free from the panic attack. Everyone else had varying degrees of worried expressions. Dewey had a hand on her shoulder and giving her positive comments until she could finally calm down. She felt embarrassed, letting something like that get to her. But seeing her family’s relieved expressions made things more bearable.

Everyone except Louie. He hung back a bit, just staring with his hands in his hoodie pockets.

“I am sorry Lass I put you in that position..” Scrooge apologized. Everyone was acting like the mini panic attack hadn’t happened.

“It’s okay Uncle Scrooge, I’m okay.” Webby managed a smile.

“Right..” Scrooge looked uncomfortable. He noticed her looking at her bracelet. “Lass, about Lena..” He noticed how tired she looked, what she had gone through. “Lass I need you to listen to me.” He raised her chin with his finger. “About Lena…I believe I can figure out a way to free her. Give me a couple days.” He smiled softly. “Ye take these days to relax and rest. Besides, not much ye can do with that arm aye?”

Webby paused, glancing up at Scrooge. Glancing back down at her arm, she slowly nodded. He was right, sadly there wasn’t much she could do..

Donald smacked the upside of his Uncles head. “Stupid old man..” he quacked.

Scrooge shot Donald a glare. “What was that fer?!”

“Making Webby keep that Secret.” Donald growled.

“I didn’t see ye complaining about it!”  

And three more glares were sent Donald’s way as he nervously looked at the triplets.

Looks like there needed to be another heart to heart.

 

* * *

 

After what felt like a four hour discussion the triplets had with Donald on the importance of telling the truth; led by Huey of course, the tense atmosphere on the boat almost evaporated. Although there was at least one person who was restless.

Dewey was pacing back and forth worriedly.

The other three, realizing this came over.

“Dewey? What’s wrong?” Huey asked, squinting a bit to see his brother as the sun was setting behind them.

“I keep feeling like we forgot something…” Dewey stated, frowning and knocking on his head a bit in an attempt to remember.

Huey frowned, thinking as well. The others did as well.

Then Huey’s form snapped straight and his eyes flashed to the island they had left.

“Oh my gosh, Launchpad!!”

 

* * *

 

“Uh guys?” Launchpad’s voice echoed within the jungle, eyes darting everywhere. “Where’d everyone go?!”

A sudden noise made him turn. “Oh a large man eating spider! Cool!”

 

* * *

 

After turning around and rescuing Launchpad from a man eating spider, they finally started back. It was getting dark and everyone was getting ready for bed. Beakley and Scrooge were steering the ship. Donald and Launchpad would change shifts with them halfway. It was only going to be a four hour boat ride back to the mainland, but it was late. Pushing almost eleven, so they all had to be on their guard.

Dewey and Huey were already knocked out on their old beds. Louie was up and typing something on his phone.

Webby had taken Donald’s hammock at his insistence, while he was snoring away in the booth. Launchpad had found the guest room and lied on the bed there.

Webby though was having a hard time falling asleep. Turning a bit, she sighed and sat up, looking around.

Jumping out of the hammock she made her way to the triplets room and saw Louie.

“Oh um, hi.” She whispered, waving.

Louie raised his eyes to her briefly, then back down to his phone. He sent a little wave back.

Feeling a bit nervous, Webby entered the room and walked over. “Um, Louie…can I talk to you?”

Looking up once more, Louie sighed and set down his phone. He took Webby’s free hand and led her out to the back of the boat. It was a little cold and windy. But Webby at least could talk freely to Louie now.

“What did you need to talk about?” He asked, crossing his arms.

“Louie…are you still mad at me?” She asked. “If you are I’m so-“

Louie held up his hands towards her, indicating that she shouldn’t say anymore.

“Look, Webs. I get it, I really do.” He commented, turning around and facing the water. He leaned against the railing, gripping it tightly. “It wasn’t your fault. Not entirely. Scrooge should have never asked that of you. It put you in a real crummy spot.” He sighed. “To be honest, I wouldn’t really know what to do in that position either. But..” He grit his beak.

“It still hurts Webs, that feeling of knowing you…you of all people lied to us and hid something like this from us…I….accept your apology. But I can’t forgive you.” He turned back to her, slight tears in his eyes. “Not yet anyways.”

Feeling hurt, Webby took a step back. Lowering her head slightly she nodded.

“No matter what reasons you had. This was about our mom, and I….” Louie let out a frustrated noise and brushed a hand through his hair. “I want to forgive you but..”

“No…I understand.” Webby gave him a small smile. “Time will tell right? I promise you this..” She reached out and took Louie’s hands in her own. “I will find a way to get you to trust and forgive me. I promise this Louie.”

Louie could feel his heart pound at those words. Closing his eyes, he nodded and gave her a small smile. “I hope so Webs.”

The two just stood there staring out at the ocean as the night seemed to pass by them. Louie noticed Webby starting to get a little cold. He leaned closer so their left arms were touching. It did give her some warmth which she appreciated. She sent him a small thankful smile.

He nodded back.

“Webs?” Louie turned towards her.

“Hmm?”

“Can I ask you something?” Louie looked at her.

“Sure, what’s on your mind?” She replied with a grin.

“What happened to your parents?”

Freezing instantly, Webby grasped onto the railing tightly with her arm.

“Ah, that.” She chuckled slightly. “I suppose one of you would have asked me sooner or later.” She hummed and turned around to face Louie.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Louie started, but Webby shook her head.

“I need…to start sharing more of myself, even the parts I’m not so…happy with.” She sighed. “I just wish it was easier. Time is supposed to heal these things. But I guess not even the years can really make it go away.” She glanced at the waves once more, watching them lightly slap against the boat. “I was really little when it happened. My parents were on an assignment, they were spies of course.” She grinned. “They were only supposed to be gone for the day.” Hugging herself, whether from the chill in the air or the chill in her heart she didn’t know. “But one day turned into two, then two weeks. Granny said they were missing.”

Louie closed his eyes and simply listened.

“At first it was ‘it’s okay darling, I’m sure everything is fine..’ then it became ‘were getting closer to finding them.’ Then finally it was. ‘I’m so sorry…’” Swallowing a lump in her throat she gripped the railing as tight as she could, trying not to be overcome with emotion. “They were killed on assignment. To this day, no one knows who did it.” She said softly, she struggled to keep a smile on her face.

Louie opened his eyes and they shone a bit with unshed tears for his friend. “Webby, I’m so sorry.” He leaned close to her and hugged her. She buried her head within his shoulder and shuddered a bit. “I’m….I’m okay Louie.” She whispered, still as if contrary to what she said, she held onto his hoodie and kept her eyes hidden.

“Sure you are Webs, sure you are..” He rubbed her head gently. They stayed like that until Webby was starting to drift off. That’s when they thought they both needed some sleep.

They made their way back to Dewey and Huey both semi awake.

“Where were you guys?” Dewey asked, blurry eyed.

“Just out..” Louie yawned, an arm draped around Webby’s shoulders who was leaning against him. She almost was completely out of it. The triplets each glanced at each other and everyone pulled out a pillow and blanket. Together they all cuddled on the floor. Webby allowed them to sleep on either side of her. On one side was Dewey, the other was Louie with Huey cuddling up against the youngest. That’s how the adults found them the next morning when they finally docked at the port.

It had taken longer than expected since Launchpad got them lost within the night.

The sun was slowly starting to rise as the group staggered off the boat. Everyone was more or less running on fumes at that point as they made their way back to the mansion.

Scrooge was pretty determined not to call a cab. Or rent a limo, Louie’s idea. Or borrow some bikes, Dewey’s idea.

Finally after two hours of arguing and finally deciding on a mode of transportation that wouldn’t break the bank, they were taken back to McDuck Manor. Once outside the front door, everyone rushed to get inside, except Dewey who held Webby’s arm, stopping her from going inside with everyone else.   

“Webby…” Dewey was looking straight at her.

Blinking, Webby stopped right before entering the house, glancing back at the fellow duckling, she sent him a questioning eye.

He sighed. “Look, I know we fought before…..and I don’t want to start another fight…”

“Go on….” Webby crossed her arms.

“Right…. please promise me. Promise you won’t do that spell.” Dewey grasped onto her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. Their beaks were increasingly close, which made Webby uncomfortable. She put her hands on the others chest, pushing him away.

Looking to the side, she sighed. “Dewey…I..”

“Webby that spell could really hurt you. You heard what Whisp said. I know Lena means a lot to you. But she wouldn’t want you risking your life like this. She wants to see you.” He smiled softly. “To hug you and have you welcome her home. Don’t you want that too?”

Webby spun to the other. “I do!” She whispered frantically. “But what if this is the only way to bring her back?!”

“Uncle Scrooge said he would find a way.” Grasping onto her hand he pulled her close and gave her the warmest hug he could manage. “Don’t you trust him?”

Closing her eyes, she welcomed the hug, letting herself lean against the other. “I….” flashes of what caused this mess invaded her mind and caused her beak to snap shut.

“Webby?”

Her thoughts were spiraling a mile a minute, she did trust them. She trusted Scrooge almost as much as her Granny. But, she also knew that splitting his focus would cause all of them further grief with Della.

“I do…” She sighed out, pulling away from the other. Rubbing her arm she slowly glanced back at her best friend with a small smile. “I really do.”

She paused, staring at the floor before turning her gaze back up to Dewey.

“Okay.” She said firmly. “I promise I won’t cast the spell.” She would only use it as a last resort.

Dewey relaxed instantly. “Thanks Webs.” Although things were still tense between Webby and the triplets, it made her relax to hear the other call her that again. He went inside, leaving Webby with her thoughts standing outside the front steps of the mansion.

Kicking a nearby rock, Webby began to pace. Now that she had promised not to do the spell, what could she do? She hated standing by the sidelines.

Maybe she should help Gyro with the Shadow Research after all. It was really the only thing she had now. It just felt like going through all of this was such a waste.

Glancing over at the money bin, her eyes suddenly winced as she nearly looked into the rising sun.

“Ow it burns!” She whined dramatically and flopped onto the ground. Rolling onto her side, she sat up and set determined eyes once more towards the money bin, taking care this time not to stare into the bright sun.

**_“…..ebby…”_ **

Glancing back at the front door, she found it empty. Where did that voice…

**_“…..W..b….”_ **

Snapping her head back and forth, finally it settled upon her shadow which was churning and morphing. Giving a yelp and gasp, Webby launched to her feet and glanced down as the shadow struggled to transform into Lena’s silhouette.

Finally, after a minute it slowly settled into the form of inverse Lena. Slowly she opened her black eyes and stared up at Webby with almost a relieved expression.

“I did it!”

“Lena?!” Webby relaxed and found herself so happy to see her friend after long last.

“Webby!” Lena’s bright smile made Webby smile herself. “I’m so glad I was able to reach you!”

Lena’s form wobbled a bit and quickly Webby glanced behind herself towards the rapidly rising sun.

“I don’t have much time…Webby there’s something wrong within the Shadow Realm.”

Turning back to her friend, Webby’s eyebrow raised in question. “What’s going on?”

Lena paused, as if trying to find the words.

“Webs, Magica’s escaped. And what’s worse..she did something…” Sighing, Lena glanced up at her friend and noticed her bandaged arm. “Wait, what’s wrong with your arm?”

Webby blinked and glanced at her bandaged arm. She waved her free arm and made a ppfftt noise with her beak.

“This? This is nothing! I just battled four golems and a lonely god on an island in the middle of the sea.” Webby ranted with a side grin. But something the other said was urging her to ask. “What do you mean Magica did something?”

Amused, Lena crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at her friends spunk. She of course was assuming her friend won. But when asking the last question, her shadow stiffened a bit. Clutching at her arm a bit harder, she stared off and away from Webby. “Webs…look.” She swallowed hard. “You have to tell Mr. McDuck something very important for me. Can I ask that?”

Tilting her head in confusion Webby slightly nodded.

“Tell him, thank you for what he said to me… both in the mansion and the Shadow Realm. I’ve..never had an adult care about me as much as he did. Crumpets too.” She chuckled weakly.

“Why are you asking me to tell them this? You can tell them yourself…” Webby trailed off, noticing the agonized look in her friends eyes. “Lena….what’s happening to you?”

Gritting her beak, Lena let out a startled half laugh. “Knew nothing could get past you Webs…” Swallowing a lump in her throat, suddenly Lena’s mouth felt way too dry. “I’m fading away..”

“What?! Why?! How?!” Webby’s heart raced, her mind going into a frenzy. Lena was vanishing?! But not forever right?!

Clenching her hand a bit, Lena glanced at it then back at the bracelet on Webby’s wrist.

“Magica drained my magic after you guys left. She used it to escape the Shadow Realm. I tried to stop her. I really did but I fainted and just woke up a bit ago. My forms very unstable and I can feel myself slipping. I’m so tired Webby…”

Shaking her head slowly, a look of horror that Lena only saw once before formed on the pink clad ducks face. “No…”

“Webs, I’m out of time.” Lena wouldn’t tell Webby this. But at most she had a week left. Probably not even that.

Webby’s face made Lena’s heart break. She could see the tears flowing freely and more than anything she wanted to reach out and hug her friend. She wanted to tell her everything would be okay. But she couldn’t tell a lie like that. Lena herself had now given up hope.

Webby’s eyes darted back and forth, her mind spiraling out of control until she felt herself settle on one thought.

At her sides her fists clenched and she looked up at her best friend with tears streaming down either side of her beak.

“No you aren’t.” The tone in Webby’s voice made even the shadow girl shiver. But before she could ask what Webby meant, the wounded duck bolted into the mansion. She raced past Duckworth, Donald and Louie. Each had a look of confusion at seeing Webby’s tear stained face and running as if her life depended on it.

As she passed Dewey, their eyes briefly locked and her heart stopped, thinking of her promise she made. Giving him an apologetic expression, she steeled herself and ran into her bedroom. Slamming the door behind herself she locked the door and braced something heavy against the air vent. Bringing down the shade of her window, she turned back to the darkened room and pulled the piece of paper from her pocket. Seeing Lena no longer within her shadow she gripped the piece of paper tightly.

She smiled.

“Don’t worry Lena, I’m gonna bring you back now.”


	9. Losing Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby's made her decision. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone again! ^^
> 
> So, in appreciation for the new episodes that will air. I'm posting this chapter today! Tomorrow I think I may be too busy to post it. So I decided today would work out just as well! YAY! new eps of Ducktales! Are you all excited like me? This chapter was giving me such issues. Everything from the spell to the action was difficult to write. I had to rewrite this same scene several times before I liked it. I hope you all will love it as well. ^^ I appreciate any comments so don't feel shy! I want to see what others think of my ideas and work. It does help with my self esteem in becoming a professional writer after all. I do have a long way to go, but I love crafting stories and working on my own ideas as well.   
> Either way, this adventure is far from over. Poor Webby girl.   
> Anyway, thank you for taking time to read this regardless.   
> Have a wonderful Duck month!   
> Lore out!

Huey and Louie ran to where Dewey was standing. He was staring after where he saw Webby run. He felt himself start to run before he knew it and his confused brothers followed.

“Dewey! Dewey where are you going?” Huey demanded.

“Where you guys are obviously.” Dewey answered back. “You saw her eyes right?”

“No duh.” Louie sped up, keeping up with his brothers for once. “Something’s really wrong.”

They tried her door to find it locked.

“Louie!” Huey turned to his brother.

“On it!” Louie smirked, pulling out a bobby pin.

“Where did you get that?” Dewey wondered.

“Best you not know dear Dewford.” Louie commented, before nodding as he heard the click of the door being unlocked.

“Where did you learn to do that?” Dewey asked.

“Internet.” Was Louie’s smug answer.

All three boys slammed Webby’s door open just as she was frantically drawing something on the floor of her room.

“Webs, Webs stop!” Dewey shouted, launching himself at the girl and knocking her away.

She hit her head on the floor and passed out.

“Dewey what did you do?” Huey ran over looking over Webby’s head.

“I’m sorry I just….” He glanced back at the strange symbols on the floor. “What was she doing?”

“She’s okay, just passed out.” Huey let out a sigh of relief and picked her up. He set her gently on her bed and turned over to the markings. “I’m not sure honestly. These symbols look strange to me.”

“Is that a spork?” Louie tilted his head to the side.

“I guess well ask her when she…wakes up.” Dewey yawned, feeling exhaustion tugging at him. The other two nodded and together the triplets went to their room to rest.

 

* * *

 

It was a few hours later when Webby awoke. She let out a gasp and glanced around her. Realizing that no one was in the room, she frantically tried to find the paper. It had been knocked from her hand and stuck between two books at the bookcase under her bed.

Sliding down the ladder she quickly picked it up and noticed the two books. Both bringing a feeling of nostalgia. Brushing her hand against the cover “The Secret files of Webbigail Vanderquack” and then the “Grimoire de Merlouck.” Looking up, she grasped the paper tighter.

“I have to do this…” She said to herself. Quickly she raced around the room to gather objects. It stated she needed several crystals. Most of which she had started to collect on adventures and feeling she would need them if she ever tried any magic. She also needed something Lena touched. Thinking deeply she glanced around her room, her eyes resting on the last piece of the shadow stone. The fragment with Magica’s blood on it. The fragment Lena held in her hand.

A sudden knock made her freeze.

“Webby?” Her Granny’s voice echoed.

“Yes?” Webby answered.

“Were going to eat in a few minutes.” Her grandmother left no room for any argument.

“Yes I’ll be right there Granny!” Webby called and quickly hid everything. She didn’t want them to stop her. She had no time to drag this out. But still…..was she doing the right thing?

 

* * *

 

At the dinner table things seemed back to normal. On either side of Scrooge was Donald and Webby. Huey had opted to sit next to Donald, while Louie was sitting next to Webby. Just to be different, Dewey sat at the other end, then changed seats when he realized he was so far away and felt left out.

He sat next to Louie and together they chatted as Beakley brought out the dinner. Once it was out, she sat next to Huey and Donald, eyeing her granddaughter. She noticed Webby was picking at her food with her good arm. She stabbed the fork into the pea and absently took a bite. But her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

“Webby.”

She snapped to attention instantly.

“Are you okay?” Beakley asked, generally concerned.

Webby blinked and smiled at her Granny. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

The triplets now turned to Webby. Dewey’s eyes narrowed. “Webs, you aren’t. You were crying earlier.”

Webby sighed. “Oh you saw that…”

“What’s wrong Darling?”

Webby grit her teeth.”What if….” She eyed Dewey a bit. “What if I found a spell that might help Lena?”

“That sounds great.” Scrooge boasted with a smile. “What kind of a spell?”

Webby shook her head. “Uncle Scrooge I haven’t found one. But if I did…and it had a price. Would you let me cast it?”

“What kind of price? Those things are always quite cryptic.” Scrooge rubbed his chin between his fingers.

“It doesn’t say, but I’m the only one who could pay it.” Webby continued.

“No.” Beakley said firmly. Huey nodded.

“What? Why?” Webby demanded.

“Nothing is worth risking your life.” Beakley said firmly.

“What if someone else’s life is on the line?” Webby countered.

“Lass, if there’s one thing I’ve learned while adventuring there’s always another way around the problem. You need to look and find all the angles. All the different ways a scenario can go.” Scrooge stood up and planted a hand upon his niece’s good shoulder.

Webby seemed to be thinking hard, eyes trained on the glass of water in front of her. Finally she closed her eyes and sighed.

Dewey eyed her, tensing a little and ready to interrupt if necessary.

But Webby gave them all a bright smile. “Thanks everyone! Really, it’s helped me make a decision.” She nodded to Dewey who instantly seemed to relax.

Huey and Louie eyed one another and then looked at Dewey, confused. Dewey chuckled, rubbing his neck and shrugging. He eyed Webby as she was talking to Uncle Scrooge about something random then. He felt relieved, Webby seemed to be keeping their promise.

Still, he felt something within him shift.

His stomach still hurt even after the meal was over.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day seemed almost boringly normal. Webby and triplets played outside for a while. Although with Webby’s injury it seemed less lethal than normal. Much to Webby’s dismay Beakley might add. Still, watching her granddaughter happy again seemed to greatly relieve the older woman.

And as nightfall came once more, everyone was settling in to sleep.

All except one.

 

* * *

 

Spread before her was an intricate design of a magical circle. Drawn out in purple market on her bedroom floor. The outer two rings comprised of glyphs and runes. Within it was a star and several other symbols in the empty space. Each point had a crystal symbolizing each of the elements.

Quartz for air, Aquamarine for water, jade for earth, and Ruby for fire. Finally, at the last point was opal for spirit.

The fragment of the Shadow Stone she had gotten from Lena was resting within the middle. Around the almost black room were several red candles casting ominous shadows around her. But none were Lena. She stared hard at the piece of paper she held in her hand with exhausted eyes. She had spent close to five hours working on this and it was now way past midnight. After the day everyone had she was sure that the boys and Scrooge were all asleep. She wouldn’t have to worry about anyone barging in the middle of her casting the spell.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she had no hesitation. But still Dewey’s and Scrooge’s words echoed within her head. This had to work. This **had** to. They were out of options and time. She still couldn’t help but feel guilty that she was doing this without anyones consent. But she had no more options left to her. Glancing up once more, the time was slowly ticking by. It would be 3 a.m. soon. The witching hour. If she was going to do this. She had to do it now.

Standing before the circle she pulled out the spell and memorized the lines.

“ **Within the Shadow Realm my friend I seek**

**Tear her from the situation bleak**

**These crystals, this sacrifice I willingly give**

**For the chance…** ”

Webby started to choke up.

“ **For the chance my best friend can live.**

**Now, gods I call upon you** ”

Closing her eyes, her hair began to rise and sparks of energy fizzled around her.

“ **Bestow the miracle that is due.**

**Let the inferno rage**

**The rain of shadows rampage**

**Shatter the wall between the veil**

**Force the soul through a roaring gale**

**I will not move until the trade** ”

Webby’s tears began to fall.

“ **To free this soul from the world of shade**.”

She continued the mantra of the spell. Repeating it over and over she began to hear a slight breeze. It brushed past a few feathers on her cheek. Then all was still.

A painfully silent moment passed.

Then a spiral of wind erupted within the room.

Centering around the circle, Webby felt herself trying desperately to stay standing but she dropped to her hands and knees, continuing to yell the spell. Not even realizing that now everyone in the mansion was awake as the walls were shaking around them. 

 

* * *

 

Dewey awoke with a start as their bed was violently shaking. Huey and Louie also were awake. Quickly jumping from said bed, all three ran out to try to figure out what was going on. But it seemed as if the entire house was shaking and a loud noise erupted somewhere deep within the mansions’ halls.

“What is going on?!” Louie’s head snapped frantically around.

“I don’t know!” Huey grit his bill and quickly grabbed his book, looking quickly through the options. “Earthquake?!”

But Dewey had an uneasy feeling within his gut. Glancing down the hallway he started to walk. “I don’t think so.” Usually most earthquakes didn’t last this long. This one was now going on for minutes. And visions of seeing Webby crying running past them flashed through his mind.  

Something was very wrong. He had to find Webby. Felling his webbed feet start to run, he ignored the startled yells of his brothers as he raced down the hallways. His mind solely on reaching Webby’s room. But as he was getting closer, the trembling was getting worse. He stumbled a bit before reaching her room. His brothers were right behind him.

A dark inky energy was squirming from behind the door. Little tendrils of energy were leaking from cracks around the door, pushing against it with such force all three boys were sure that it would tear it apart in front of them. Almost on instinct, Huey stood before them, arms spread out to protect his brothers as all three stared open mouthed. A scream echoed from behind the door and Dewey was the first to snap out of his trance.

“Webby!”

Pushing from behind his brother, Dewey ran towards the door and reached to open the door.

“Dewey wait!” Huey yelled.

“We can’t just blindly opening the door without a plan!” Louie echoed although he too was running after his brother.

Once Dewey’s hand touched the doorknob, he cried out and pulled away, his feathers burned and skin raw and red. Louie supported him from behind, grasping his brothers shoulders as Dewey looked at his hand with horror.

Huey ran and glared at the door. “What is going on?!” The door was breathing, the intense pressure behind it like popping a cork from a bottle.

Another scream vibrated the air around them and all three winced. “We have to get in there! Webby’s in trouble!” Dewey said frantically.

Huey’s mind ran a mile a minute trying to find a way inside.

“What in Dismal Downs is going on here?!” All three turned to see Donald, Beakley, Scrooge and Duckworth behind the triplets.

Instantly Beakley’s eyes widened. “Where’s Webby?”

All three boys nervously looked at each other, then their eyes flashed to the door. All of the adult’s faces turned grave at this point. The shaking was growing louder, soon they would have to yell to hear each other.

“Webbigail!”

The only sound that answered him was the creaking and groaning as wood was breaking apart around them from the force of the winds.

Gritting his bill more, Scrooge forced his way towards the door, reaching out, Dewey let out a loud “NO!” which turned his attention to the triplets.

“The doors too hot!” Louie yelled, holding up Dewey’s hand as evidence and Scrooge’s eyes briefly flashed to the door knob once more. Eyes scanned around and then he glanced at Duckworth.

“Duckworth! Go inside and see what’s going on!”

Nodding, Duckworth phased through the wall. After a few breathless moments he was knocked back out into the hallway. Landing on the ground and halfway phasing through the floor he grunted and glared.

“Well, I never have been so insulted!”

Beakley crossed her arms. “I highly doubt that.”

Shooting her a look, Duckworth composed himself and looked to Scrooge. “It appears as if dark forces are at work. Possibly by the young miss’ own hand.” He said grimly.

Instantly Dewey looked angry and glared at the door. “She promised she wouldn’t do it!”

“Do what?” Beakley looked livid.

Swallowing, Dewey glanced at his brothers, then the door. “She found a spell…a way to bring Lena back…but..”

“Let me guess.” Scrooge said darkly. “There are strings attached.” Scrooge cursed himself, now realizing what Webby meant to tell them earlier.

“We have to get inside there now!” Beakley launched herself at the door, using the force of her shoulder she slammed it hard against the already cracking wood.

That final force shattered the door into pieces. Everyone tried to avoid the flying projectiles but poor Donald was hit in the head with the doorknob, knocking him out.

“Uncle Donald!” The triplets yelled, then turned as a flood of wind crashed through the hallway.

Yelping, the triplets were flung into the wall.

Everyone else was struggling to keep their ground. Even as the wind began to lessen, and what they all saw behind the door shocked everyone.

In the middle of a destroyed room was a magic circle, blazing with a purple light. Webby was in the middle, hands spread out on the circle, head looking up with tears streaking her face. Her eyes were completely black and they could see black veins pulsing on her arms. Behind her, her shadow was twisting and churning against the back wall. Her mouth was speaking words but none of them made any sense. It was as if she was speaking gibberish at a rapid rate.

“Webby!” Beakley reached out, pushing past the pressure of the room towards her granddaughter. Dewey clenched his fists and ran, racing past an alarmed Scrooge towards the doorway. Beakley had almost reached her granddaughter. Her fingers brushed the air around the outside circle and lightning tore through her body. Letting out a shuddering breath, that was all it took before a burst of wind knocked Beakley out the doorway. Dewey narrowly avoided her body and hit the floor, glaring at Webby.

“Webby! What are you doing?! You hurt your grandmother! Stop this!” He nervously looked at the black veins crawling up her arms. This wasn’t good. If he didn’t stop her now….

At hearing Dewey’s voice, Webby’s eyes flashed back for a second. “Dew………y……” her raw voice whispered before the spell quickly overtook her again. Slowly her head moved towards the duckling who was struggling to crawl towards his best friend.

“Webs…..C’mon! You promised me! You told me you would never do something like this again!” he was crying now. “Why? Why are you doing this?!”

Black tears slid down her face at this, her beak opened softly, but nothing came out. The pain was so evident on her face that Dewey paused. He had seen that expression as she ran to her room.

Something was very wrong. “Webby? What happened?!”

Another scream ripped through the room. But it wasn’t Webby this time. Her eyes darted to behind where everyone can vaguely see the silhouette of Lena’s body on the wall being surrounded by a mass of black and purple energy. It seemed to be surrounding her in a whirlpool, almost choking her.

“Lena..” Webby breathed.

“Webs you can’t do this!” Lena’s voice echoed within the room. “You have to let me go!”

Beak trembling, Webby shook her head. “I can’t! I can’t let you!”

“But if you do this…” Lena was fighting with all her strength. “Dewey stop her!”

Turning back to the circle, Webby slammed her hands down once more upon it. “Bring my friend back to me! BRING HER BACK NOW!”

“No!” Dewey launched himself at the circle but a blast of pure energy erupted within it. All the crystals shattered. Dewey was sent flying back into a wall of the room. It was chaos, everyone was yelling. Lena was screaming, her echoed voice chilling them to their bones.

But by far the loudest was Webby. “BRING HER BACK! DON’T LET HER DIE!”

Black tears dripped onto the circle. The magic suddenly stopped, the air was sucked from the room and for a moment all the lights turned on, illuminating everyone and everything.

It was also deathly silent as Dewey looked unbelieving at Webby’s crumpled form.

Louie had his hands over his beak, shaking his head.

“Die?” Huey whispered, looking up at Lena’s shadow.

Beakley was giving her granddaughter a sympathetic expression.

Scrooge took a couple steps forward. “Oh lass..” He glanced up at Lena’s shadow who was glancing away from them all.

A sudden explosion sent the group to the ground. It came from outside the room and even Webby seemed a little in shock from what was happening.

Her shadow snapped to one side, her eyes narrowing. _“Magica..”_

A sudden burst of loud maniacal laughter echoed throughout the mansion and another explosion rocked the building on its foundation.

Before the group could move again a burst of energy destroyed the wall behind Webby’s magic circle. As the wall crumbled behind her, Webby’s black eyes widened and slowly she turned to see a very gleeful Magica floating ominously towards the young duckling. The crumbling wall behind her shifted and for a second, even Scrooge was thinking the entire room could come down.

The green aura that surrounded Magica made everyone’s jaws drop.

“Oh boy…” Louie mumbled.

“She’s back?!” Beakley added, then her eyes were on her granddaughter as a cry tore through the young girls throat. The energy pulsing from the circle was becoming unstable. It bubbled up in bursts of purple around the circle. Webby couldn’t safely remove herself from it.

Scrooge grit his beak and started foreword, towards the witch hovering over Webby who was still on her hands and knees, struggling to keep the magic from going out of control.

Scrooge went to grasp Webby, but a blast of green energy stopped his advancement. A smoking black smudge on the floor where he was just about to take a step. Glaring at the smirking sorceress, it seemed he had no more options. “Boys!” He said gruffly, not once looking away from Magica’s crazed expression.

All three stood up.

“Get Webby out of here.” Not only was Magica after him, but Webby as well and she was in a compromised state at the moment. Scrooge couldn’t risk her life. “I’ll handle this maniacal medusa.”

“You mean we will.” Beakley was by his side.

Duckworth nodded at his other side.

Donald was now up as well and nodded to Beakley’s right. The four adults stood before the witch.

“Oh please.” Magica rolled her eyes. “An old crusty ghost, a out of practice spy, a sailor boy and a trillionaire old man is the best you got to stop me?” Her eyes briefly flashed to where Webby and the boys were. Then back to the group of adults before her.

“This ought to be fun.” Scepter in one hand, a blast of green energy in another, she attacked.

As all four scattered, Scrooge jumped over to Donald. “Aye need ye to do something for me lad..” He whispered something in his nephews ear and nodded to him. At first Donald looked shocked, then nodded with a determined expression.

Donald took off into the manor looking for something.

Beakley launched herself at Magica, punching the sorceress in the jaw and twisting in midair to kick her in the shin. Magica countered her kick with her staff, blasting green energy and knocking Scrooge in mid air from attacking. He hit the wall and slid down gritting his teeth.

But standing right back up he adjusted his top hat and ran back into the fray.

Meanwhile, Webby was still struggling to hold onto the magic circle, whose energy was fading now that the crystals were gone.

Webby shook her head her narrowed eyes once more becoming pitch black before returning to normal.

“NO! Nonononono!” Everything around her became unstable, the winds crashing against each other and the circle starting to short circuit from the power. Slamming her fists onto the smeared circle she let out the most agonized cry any of them heard her make.

“You can’t do this! Don’t take Lena away from me too!”

No one could move, watching Webby completely unravel was so shocking to all of them. “Please! Please work!” she sobbed, slamming her fists into the ground.

“Webby!” Dewey yelled, getting closer to Webby as the winds were beginning to pick up around her again.

Looking up, her tear stained eyes met with Dewey’s worried ones. He reached out towards his friend.

“Webby take my hand.”

“But….I…”

“This isn’t the way.” Dewey’s eyes drifted towards Lena who was still glued to the wall. She was looking down sadly at her friend.

But Webby was shaking her head frantically. “Dewey you don’t understand…” As her energy heightened, so did the magic around her. The burst of energy caused her hands to turn pitch black as the dark magic infected her further.

“I can’t let her die!” Webby’s magic spiraled out of control. Columns of violet and black light erupted from around her.

The triplets looked on in horror and awe as a twister of magic formed within the room. It went wild, knocking into Scrooge and Magica. Everyone was thrown to the floor.

Magica, enraged stood up and focused her blast of sickly green energy on Webby and her circle.

“Silly brat messing with things you don’t know!” She flew towards them.

The boys dodged the attacks as best they could. Webby grit her beak and bared the brunt of them. Glaring up at Magica she growled. “This is YOUR fault!” Another burst of dark magic collided with Magica’s blast of green energy and exploded.

“Webby!” Beakley yelled and struggled to stand, a piece of concrete sliding off her back as she stood.

Magica had been knocked to her knees.

Huey, Dewey and Louie got to their feet as well from their random locations near Webby. All three formed a circle around her and glared harshly at Magica.

“You are not touching our friend!” Dewey stated.

Magica’s eyes narrowed. “So says you blue boy.”

Swinging her staff, she sent a blast of magic towards Dewey.

Dewey, in shock only could grit his teeth and close his eyes.

Webby’s eyes darted towards her friend. “DEWEY!” she reached out. As she did her hand brushed the edge of the circle.

"WEBBY!" Lena's scream echoed throughout the room. 

Everything seemed to short circuit. Webby cried out as the wall of energy around her evaporated and a burst of air knocked the three boys away from her. The blast Magica originally aimed at Dewey hit her and sent her flying from the circle into Louie’s frantic arms. Upon impact Webby fell unconscious and quickly the boys scrambled to their feet, giving Magica a wide berth as Scrooge, Beakley and Duckworth once more launched themselves at the temporarily stunned Magica.

Together the three sent a flurry of attacks upon the witch as she had to dodge and block with her staff. They weren’t giving her time to recover however, Scrooge in particular was fighting with a vengeance.

In part he did blame himself for the situation with Webby. Curse it all, he should have seen the signs, should have known something like this was going to happen. He kept telling himself he wouldn’t make the same mistakes. And here they were again.

His family was in danger.

Secrets were being kept.

And a child was hurt.

Magica hit the back wall and wiped some blood from her beak, noticing Scrooge’s unstable form. She sneered.

“What’s wrong McBucks? Just now realizing how pathetic you are?”

Scrooge clenched his cane tighter.

“No.” He said lowly, eyes darting up and towards the figure of Magica who was slowly powering up another spell. He glanced towards the kids, who was looking on in shock. Huey was frantically looking around, his eyes on where Lena once was and with sickening realization that she was no longer upon the wall. Nor within Webby's shadow. 

“Louie!” Scrooge yelled. Louie clutched Webby to him tighter. “Dewey! Huey!” He turned to them. “Get Webbigail someplace safe, NOW!”

With a jolt the three boys quickly ran out of the room, Louie still holding onto Webby tightly.


	10. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is down for the count, so Scrooge needs to get creative and rely on his only resource available. Donald. The boys struggle through their own emotions after Magica's defeat. They won, but they also lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> I hope everyone is enjoying the new eps! I'm so happy we get so many! I'm enjoying them myself so far. I have to say my favorite was the Treasure of the Found Lamp. It brought me back to memories of my childhood and watching the original Ducktales. :) Anyways, here we are. The final chapter! It may be a bit before I can post the first chapter of the third story. I'm curious if anyone knows what I will title the third story? XD. Here's a hint: It was within a scene the past 3 chapters. My writing may slow down quite a bit with other things going on in my life including finding a new job. So I'm sorry if updates aren't as constant. 
> 
> I hope you all love this ending and know there is much more to come. I'm sure you guys will LOVE the third story. I Keep trying to one up myself. Making each ending more epic than the rest. 
> 
> Please comment if you love this and want to read more ^^   
> I want to thank all my reviewers who never failed to post on every chapter. You guys are awesome!!   
> Lore out!

* * *

 

Donald was deep within the depths of the mansion trying to ignore the sounds of carnage going on from around him. Scrooge gave him an important mission and he had to find something that could save them all.

“Stupid old man! Where did he put that..” Donald grumbled, rushing into Scrooge’s den and searching frantically. Throwing books and papers everywhere. His heart lurched hearing the explosions within the other room. Slamming his eyes shut, he tried to block it out and his face formed a determined stare.

_“Donald…I need ye to find a certain artifact. The Flame of Brigid.. it’s a orb of well…fire…” Scrooge commented. “The only thing is…I may not know its…exact location. But aye think its in my study somewhere. Try there first!”_

“Try there first he says..” Donald mumbled, tearing apart the entire room and quacking in rage as he was finding nothing. He spun around, glaring at the room with a red face and fists at his sides. He tried to control his temper but they did not have time for this! 

“Scrooge! Where is this supposed Flame of-“ he paused as he glanced up above him at the light fixture above him. Narrowing his eyes, he realized something.

All the other lights in the house were extinguished due to the spell and Magica’s wrath.

Why was this one light fixture still lit up? With a blue light?

Eyes widening, he quickly scrambled for a chair and stood upon it, reaching up towards the orb settled within the light fixture.

 

* * *

 

With a flaming punch, Magica’s magic was blocked by Scrooge’s cane as he held it before him as a shield.

The witch sprung away as Beakley appeared at her right, her own punch hitting nothing but air.

Duckworth appeared from behind her, smirking as a frying pan flew from nowhere, beaning the green witch in the head.

Magica took a tumble, face swollen from that last attack and glaring venomously at them all.

Once back on her feet she flung up a green shield, all attacks bouncing off and stopping the trio in their tracks.

Slamming the staff within the ground before her, her eyes began to become completely consumed by green energy. “That’s it!” She growled, green crackles of lighting enveloping the room, causing the trio to dodge each bolt as best as they could.

Duckworth, assuming that it would just phase through him didn’t dodge and was electrocuted instantly, vaporizing and vanishing.

The bolts were scattered and random, Beakley doing her best to dodge each one.

“Beakley!” Scrooge yelled. “We got to stop her!”

_Obviously…_ Beakley thought, then her eyes widened. “Scrooge look out!” She took a step towards him as a bolt struck him from the side.

But once she took that step, a large green strike tore through her body full force.

Scrooge was knocked off his feet, landing on his side and watched in horror as Beakley took a lightning strike full force. “BENTINA!”

She fell to the ground.

Magica cackled.

Shoving himself to his feet, Scrooge raged towards Magica. Cane up, he flung it towards the shield, it uselessly bouncing off and away.

The bolts subsided for a minute as Magica’s smug face turned towards the angered Scotsman.

“Why Scroogie you look positively miserable. I love it.” She purred and flung an arm towards him. Spikes of green energy tore through the air, ripping at his clothes as he dodged. One slamming into his top hat and pinning it to the wall behind him.

“Realizing how powerless, how utterly useless you are?” She continued, her gleeful countenance slowly draining into a impassive, distasteful expression.

A spike grazed his arm, blood spilling from the wound. Still, Scrooge glared.

He stopped abruptly, closing his eyes.

“Aye.” He said, and Magica took this as him giving up. Forming more spears of green energy.

“ I may be powerless, useless….right now.” Opening his eyes, his stare made Magica pause, curious at what his final words would be.

“Looking at the boys, who have all grown the past few months.” He managed a wisp of a smile. “Their ability to laugh, trust even with the absence of their mother. Their ability to forgive. They are so much stronger than aye could ever be.”

“ And Looking at wee Webbigail..at how she tried so hard to save her best friend with that small body. She is ten times more powerful than I can ever be.” He stated, his stance strengthening.

“Scrooge!” Donald yelled from behind him. Huey, Dewey and Louie, who was still grasping onto Webby standing next to him. All three boys eyes widened at the state their uncle was in. 

Scrooge smirked.

Donald sprung foreword, tripping.

The orb of fire flew into the air.

While Magica was distracted, Scrooge leapt up and caught the orb in midair, the blue flame within the clear orb shifting only slightly.

“But ye forgot one thing DeSpell.”

Enraged, Magica sent spikes of green energy straight at Scrooge.

The blue flame within the orb glowed.

A shield of aqua fire exploded around Scrooge, burning the green energy into nothing.

Magica’s eyes widened.

“Aye am Scrooge McDuck, what I lack in strength and power I make up for in craft.”

“What the-“ Magica gasped as the shield of fire expanded abruptly towards her.

“And I have to support and strength of all my family behind me!” Scrooge growled as the blue flames shattered Magica’s barrier, slamming into her and sending her flying into the early morning sky.

“Curse you Scrooge!” was her wail as she faded from sight. Expanding the shield to completely form over the manor, Scrooge watched her vanish from view. 

Smirking, Scrooge smugly turned to his family, spinning the orb on one finger. “Flame of Brigid. Had quite a few properties but one is a unbreakable shield.”

Donald let out a exasperated sigh as he slumped to his knees breathless.

Duckworth reappeared near to the unconscious Beakley and glanced around, brushing a bit of cement dust off Beakley’s face and she groaned.

“What’d I miss?”

 

* * *

 

 

 “I’m impressed you had such a powerful artifact so close at hand.” Beakley stated, a cold compress on her head and studying the orb in detail.

“Which he was using as a reading light.” Donald added dryly.

“Hey!” Scrooge grumbled. “It saved on the electric bill! If it can serve a duel purpose I feel like it more useful than being displayed on a pedestal.”

“How long will the shield hold?” Beakley asked, glancing as Duckworth was doing his best to clean up around the main room.

“A couple weeks most likely. However…” Scrooge frowned, rubbing the bottom of his beak thoughtfully. “Once we remove it, most likely we cannot use it again for another year or so.”

Sighing, Beakley leaned back in the chair she was currently sitting in. “Well, this is quite the mess you have gotten us mixed up in again Scrooge.” She stated crisply.

Scrooge winced.

“No surprise there.” Donald deadpanned.

Beakley glanced to Donald. “How are the boys?”

Donald started, turning up and looking at them. “Okay I guess. They are in their room now. Sleeping.”

“And..Webbigail?” Scrooge cautiously asked.

Beakley had her eyes closed. “In her room. She hasn’t awoken from what happened.” She yanked something out of her pocket and thrust it towards Scrooge. “This is the spell she was using to bring Lena back.” Sighing, she got to her feet, starting towards her granddaughters room. She paused at the doorway, eyes downcast and somehow feeling Scrooge’s guilt from a mile away.

“Scrooge.” He sat straight up. “I do not blame you for Webby’s condition. That girl knew exactly what she was getting into.” She grasped onto the doorframe, leaning slightly. “I just wish she trusted us enough to let her in.” Pushing herself off the wooden frame, she vanished from their sight.

Donald shot Scrooge a worried look that he mirrored.

They had won the battle.

Yet why did it feel like they lost the war?

 

* * *

 

Huey stared up at the ceiling on his top bunk. He couldn’t sleep, like his siblings. He grasped onto his blankets, replaying the events over in his mind. How could things have gotten so messed up? Distantly, his eyes wandered to the shadows on the wall and he winced. Memories of Webby’s pain filled cries echoed within his rational mind. Shadow Lena on the wall not meeting their eyes as Webby revealed the dire circumstances of doing such a dangerous spell. The realization that Dewey knew about this spell. And coming to terms they were all losing Lena for the second time. He tried to sort his emotions out within his mind, tried to steel himself for the mental battle coming. Not just for him, but for his brothers…

And ultimately for Webby when she realized her spell had failed.

 

* * *

 

Dewey threw the tennis ball at the wall and caught it, glaring at said wall of his bunk bed like it had torn out his heart and shredded it to pieces. He was hurt, he was mad. He was filled with sorrow. Webby had hidden something from them again. She had lied, told him she wouldn’t use that spell. But she did.   
Still…

He paused his repetitive motion, eyes lowering. If something like that had happened to one of his brothers…or Webby. Can he honestly say he wouldn’t do the same thing she did? Closing his eyes, he sighed and lied back, eyes drifting towards their open window and at the slowly rising sun.

No, he would do the same. That made his anger finally fizzle out and worry take its place. Webby took that hit for him and he briefly wondered if she was wounded badly from it.

Then there was the spell. Why did it fail? From what he saw it seemed as if Webby had everything under control.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he tried to squash down the water forming at seeing Webby’s tear stained face and Lena’s shadow vanishing.

Slapping his face with both hands on either side, he shook away any negative emotion. He had to keep up his can dew attitude! Webby will need all the positive reinforcement she can get.

Right.

When Webby woke up, he’d be there smiling and offering her his hand. She was his best friend and friends did stuff like this in this kind of situation, right? He couldn’t just lie here and stew in negativity.

Grinning, he threw the tennis ball once more, it bounced off the wall and slammed into his forehead.

 

* * *

 

Louie really wished Dewey would stop throwing that darn tennis ball at the wall. He was trying to sleep, tossing a bit and sighing when nothing seemed to work.

Gripping his pillow tighter, memories of the day also played within his mind. But he tried blocking them out. He didn’t want to relieve it. He didn’t want to see that scene again.

_She lied…she lied again…_

Frowning at this stray thought, he scowled and let a few tears slip down his face. Briefly his thoughts went back to that moment on the boat they had. She had promised to get his faith back, his trust.

Well that went out the window obviously.

_Lena was more important than getting my trust back_ , Louie thought bitterly and then quickly chastised himself for thinking that. Putting a pillow on his face, he briefly wondered if Donald felt this way about their mom taking the Spear and running off. A fragment of resentment began to grow for both his mother and Webby at that moment. Gritting his teeth, he closed his eyes and put his hands on his head.

He understood. He knew why she did what she did. But….

But he still couldn’t forgive her.

He found himself slowly building walls, to shove this painful feeling deep inside where it will never see the light of day. He hated this, when did things get so complicated? He wanted to ignore it so it would go away. He need to stay away from Webby for a while. He couldn’t be around her with these toxic feelings. Especially not when she was this vulnerable.

Any little hope he had in Webby vanished within that moment.

He closed his eyes.

And let the darkness take him.

* * *

 

A lone female duck leapt off the mountain carrying a load of parts towards nearly complete rocket before her. Letting out a sigh, she glanced behind her seeing brief flashes of figures walking past. She really had to act fast. Taking one big leap she grabbed ahold of the ladder and heaved herself up towards the open door nearby.

Before her stood the two figures she least wanted to see at the moment.

Blinking, she dropped her load and crossed her arms across her chest.

“Penny..” she glanced at Penumbra, who mumbled something along the lines of “My name is Penumbra!” 

“Lunnie.” Was her jab at Lunaris.

“Della…” Lunaris crossed his own arms. “What are you doing?”

Della chewed her gum with a smack. “Fixing the ship.” She stated simply and walked past him.

“You do realize what will happen when you finish..right?” Lunaris warned.

Della paused.

“I don’t care.” She spun around, determination flowing through her veins. “I’m going home and no one is stopping me.”

Lunaris sighed. “So be it. You have made your choice.”

“I told you she would reject all reason.” Was Penumbra’s sneer, yet she looked a little worried.

As the duo walked towards the doorway, Lunaris clasped his hands behind his back.

“I hope you realize what you are subjecting them to.”

Della clenched her hands into fists.

“I do, but I cannot back out now.” She snapped her head back. “I have to be with my family!”

Lunaris managed a bitter smile.

“Enjoy it while it lasts.”

* * *

 

Magica dug herself from the crater she had formed when she landed, spewing curses and insults left and right. Coughing, she struggled to sit up when a hand as black as night eclipsed her view. Glancing up in shock, she saw where she was and a smile broke through her anger.

Clasping the hand in her own, she let herself be lifted up and onto a rocky mountain terrain. 

“Well, well well.” She started, brushing dirt off her dress. Eyeing where she was with glee.

“What do we have here?”

* * *

 

Beakley slammed the door to Scrooge’s office open, her eyes scattered and looking more disheveled than before. “Scrooge!”

Scrooge cursed, jumping up into the air and realizing how frantic Beakley looked, quickly ran over to her. “Bentina what is wrong?!”

“It’s Webby..” was her strained and hoarse voice.

Scrooge’s eyes searched hers.

“She won’t wake up.”

 

The End! For now.......


End file.
